Desperate Dark Ladies
by sulring
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille qui n'a pas de bol on comprend après pourquoi et qui finit par se retrouver partagée entre son coeur, sa raison, et son devoir... bref R&R svp . épisode 24 en ligne. reviewez svp!
1. episode 1

Desperate Dark Ladies

Avis à la population : le Silmarillion et le Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Tolkien, Desperate Housewives à Marc Cherry, Astérix à Goscinny et Uderzo, et la démonstration de l'hypothèse de Riemann à celui qui arrivera à la faire (et qui deviendra millionnaire par la même occasion). Et là vous vous dites, c'est quoi ce truc de malades...

Et il n'est question d'aucun corps retrouvé dans un coffre à jouets...

Episode 1 : celle qui a été traumatisée à vie

Nous étions en 403 du Premier Age. Toute Arda était occupée par le Seigneur Noir. Toute ? Non ! Un village peuplé d'irréductibles elfes résistait encore à l'envahisseur. Ce village, du nom de Paumé sur Loin, était dirigé par un elfe du nom de Finarfin. Il avait quatre garçons et deux filles, nommées Galadriel et Sulring.

Ce jour-là, Finarfin reçut la visite de son grand ami et allié : Thranduil, dirigeant du village de Chépaoù. Chépaoù était situé à proximité de Paumé sur Loin, et résistait également au Seigneur Noir. Cela dit, vu que les deux villages réunis n'atteignaient pas une superficie de plus de 40km², le Seigneur Noir n'était pas à ça près.

Finarfin donna un grand banquet en l'honneur de son ami. Et pour cause, ce jour était important : Finarfin allait sceller son alliance avec Thranduil en lui offrant une de ses filles en mariage.

Pendant le banquet, les deux filles de Finarfin étaient assises à côté et discutaient.

- Dis, grande soeur, commença la plus jeune, Sulring, âgée de douze ans, c'est qui le grand blond que Père a invité ?

- Notre allié, le Seigneur Thranduil de Chépaoù, expliqua Galadriel. Père l'a invité pour confirmer leur alliance. Et il paraît que celui-ci est censé épouser l'une de nous.

- Laquelle ?

- Il choisira après le repas.

- Super, railla Sulring. N'as-tu pas l'impression d'être un melon vendu sur un marché ?

- Si. Mais le rôle d'une princesse...

- Tu parles, vu la taille du royaume...

- Donc, reprit-elle, le rôle d'une princesse est d'être mariée à un grand seigneur pour sceller une alliance.

- Système à la ...

Elle se prit un coup de coude de la part de sa soeur avant d'avoir pu finir.

- Noix, compléta-t-elle. Vive la liberté...

Puis le banquet s'acheva. Les deux soeurs se levèrent de table et se présentèrent devant Thranduil. Celui-ci les regarda attentivement. Tout semblait les opposer. L'une était grande, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux couleur des blés, tandis que l'autre était plus petite, du fait de son âge, aux yeux vert foncé et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Mais les deux avaient les traits très fins, et étaient déjà d'une beauté sans égale.

Thranduil, ne sachant qui choisir, commença à dire : « ams stram gram... ». Il ne fit pas preuve du bon sens logique qui lui aurait dit de choisir la plus âgée, de vingt ans de plus que sa soeur, l'autre étant encore une enfant. Mais manque de bol, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

- Je choisis la plus jeune, dit-il.

Galadriel lança un regard désespéré à sa soeur, puis s'adressa à Thranduil :

- Sulring est trop jeune pour être mariée, laissez-la grandir un peu, et épousez-moi à sa place, supplia-t-elle.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, princesse Galadriel, mais j'ai choisi votre soeur.

Elle s'adressa alors à son père :

- Regardez-la, Père, elle est encore une enfant.

Finarfin ne voulait pas contrarier son allié. S'il voulait épouser Sulring, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et deux jours plus tard, ce fut le cas. Sulring fut habillée avec une magnifique robe blanche trois fois trop grande pour elle. Elle fut également coiffée comme le sont habituellement les mariées de Paumé sur Loin, à savoir avec deux chignons de chaque côté du crâne, faisant penser à des antennes paraboliques de TPS.

Puis, Finarfin l'unit à Thranduil. Elle dut promettre amour et fidélité éternels, comme si à cet âge-là, on s'en préoccupait vraiment. Et de son côté, Thranduil promit la même chose. Puis la cérémonie s'acheva.

Galadriel serra une dernière fois sa sœur dans ses bras, avant son départ.

- On se reverra, petite sœur, je te le promets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chépaoù, c'est à côté.

Mais ce que Sulring ignorait était qu'elle ne passerait pas la majeure partie de sa vie à Chépaoù, mais bien plus loin.

- Et s'il te fait du mal, tu reviens.

- D'accord, ne t'en fais pas. Au revoir grande sœur. Prends soin de toi et sois heureuse.

Galadriel lâcha sa sœur qui partit avec Thranduil.

Ils arrivèrent à Chépaoù une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait. Chépaoù était un joli petit village, de 3000 habitants environ. Ceux-ci s'étaient massés devant le palais pour acclamer le retour de leur roi. Ils se prosternèrent tous devant lui, puis celui-ci entraîna sa nouvelle épouse à l'intérieur du palais.

Sulring était épuisée par le voyage. Elle l'avait fait à pied, car les chaises à porteurs lui donnaient le mal de mer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, monseigneur, mais je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous oubliez la nuit de noce.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre quelques années ?

- Non.

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre.

- Je vais vous expliquer votre rôle ici, Dame Sulring, commença-t-il d'un air menaçant. Vous serez ici en tant que pondeuse de gamins. Vous ferez également le ménage, la lessive, la cuisine et vous vous occuperez de vos enfants.

Elle déglutit et demanda :

- Et je serai payée ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Dans ce cas, allez voir à Angband si j'y suis, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cela acheva de mettre Thranduil hors de lui. Sulring avait dit le nom de cette cité maudite sans réfléchir, comme elle aurait pu dire le nom d'une autre ville, mais elle n'imaginait pas le conséquences que cela aurait. Il se planta devant la porte et lui barra le passage.

- J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir ! se reprit-elle, voyant l'air de plus en plus menaçant de son époux. J'aurais pu dire Paumé sur Loin aussi !

Thranduil s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas admettre qu'une femme se révolte contre lui, surtout si celle-ci n'avait que douze ans et deux têtes de moins que lui.

- Que ce soit clair, c'est moi, le chef ici. Compris ?

- Compris, bredouilla-t-elle en reculant, morte de trouille.

- Bien, grogna-t-il. Enlève ta robe de mariée.

- Q-quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Comme si le ton sur lequel il le disait ne suffisait pas, il dégaina une épée et la pointa sur elle. Du coup, elle obéit. Il la plaqua sur le lit et elle se mit à pleurer, en devinant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il posa son épée au sol et elle se débattit (Sulring, pas l'épée).

- Je vous en prie, ça ne sert à rien, je ne peux pas encore avoir d'enfants ! Arrêtez ! supplia-t-elle.

Il lui donna une claque qui l'assomma à moitié.

- Ne bouge pas et arrête de pleurer, c'est indigne de toi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Espèce de pédophile, grogna-t-elle alors qu'il l'empêchait de bouger.

Elle ne reçut qu'une seconde claque. Puis elle arrêta de se débattre, sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Il était trop fort pour elle. Elle se jura de se venger plus tard.

Quand son calvaire fut fini, elle poussa la masse de Thranduil affalé sur elle et vomit sur le tapis. Lorsqu'il comprit (et sentit) ce qu'elle avait fait, il lui cria dessus. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, et finalement réussit à l'assommer.

Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle se leva d'un bond et examina les possibilités qu'elle avait. Si elle sortait et se baladait dans le village en robe de mariée, tout le monde comprendrait et la ramènerait à son psychopathe de mari. Elle fouilla alors dans le placard et s'empara d'une tenue d'homme qui avait l'air de lui aller. Elle la mit, prit l'épée de la chose qui lui servait de mari et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Elle ne connaissait personne à Chépaoù. Elle préféra s'enfuir du village. Elle escalada les remparts et se retrouva devant une terre dévastée et stérile.

Elle courut tout droit, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Thranduil.

Elle regretta son geste lorsqu'elle tomba sur une armée d'orques qui se dirigeait droit devant elle. Elle avait toujours craint ses résidus d'elfes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'enfuir : ils l'avaient vue.

L'un d'eux, très laid, semblant être le chef, se dirigea vers elle et lui dit :

- T'es qui, toi ?

Si elle disait la vérité, elle se ferait tuer, ou pire. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les femmes elfes étaient envoyées chez le Seigneur Noir pour son usage personnel. Elle ne comprenait pas le terme « usage personnel » mais préférait ne pas savoir ce que cela signifiait. Elle décida donc de mentir.

- Je m'appelle Glorfindel, je viens de Paumé sur Loin.

- Ah oui, le fameux village de Paumé sur Loin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Maître ne veut pas que nous y allions.

- On ne te demande pas de réfléchir, s'exclama un autre, mais d'obéir.

- D'accord, se résigna le premier. Mais je me demande un truc… qu'allons-nous faire de ce type ?

Sulring déglutit et déclara :

- Je peux intégrer votre armée, si vous voulez.

Après tout, c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait. Elle ne pouvait plus retourner à Paumé sur Loin chez sa sœur. Alors se faire passer pour un homme et intégrer l'armée des orques semblait être le meilleur moyen de survivre.

- Sais-tu te servir d'une épée ? demanda le chef.

- Euh, oui, mentit-elle.

- Fais-nous une démonstration, que je voie ce que tu vaux. N°S 243-67, ici ! Battez-vous en duel, jusqu'à la mort.

Sulring déglutit à nouveau tandis que le dénommé S 243-67 s'amenait vers elle. Il était immense, façon armoire à glace et portait une gigantesque masse d'armes à la main, et une épée dans l'autre. Il leva la masse et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur elle.

A cet instant précis, Sulring regretta de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité. Elle aurait cent fois préféré servir à l'usage personnel du Seigneur Noir, quel qu'il soit. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas vivre de pires moments que ceux qu'elle venait de passer avec Thranduil.

Elle s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter de se faire broyer les os. Elle leva l'épée de son mari et croisa le fer avec le S 243-67. Et puis l'instinct de survie prit le dessus. Elle esquiva la majorité de ses coups. Elle était légère et rapide, alors que lui, du fait non seulement de sa corpulence, mais aussi de son armure, était lent.

Puis l'attention de son adversaire faiblit un instant, lui laissant un passage. D'un grand mouvement du bras, elle lui coupa la tête. Le reste s'affaissa sur le sol, manquant de l'écraser.

Le chef la regarda et déclara :

- Vous êtes engagé. Vous vous appellerez désormais S 243-512.

Il lui déchira sa manche et lui grava avec son épée son matricule sur le bras.


	2. episode 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Après un repas de famille de 12 personnes et un ordi Windows 95 qui m'a lâchée, je peux écrire l'épisode 2. Il sera moins spécial que le 1, quoique, on verra. Lisez et reviewez, please…

Episode 2 : Celui qui partait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin

Un beau jour, c'était la nuit, comme tous les jours dans cet endroit, deux types discutaient dans une grande salle sombre et froide. L'un des deux était petit, genre 1,50m, avait une drôle de tête tout en restant potable (ce n'était pas non plus un canon de beauté…), et une couronne sur la tête, avec trois pierres précieuses incrustées dedans. Celles-ci brillaient d'un éclat inimaginable. Le gars en question était assis sur un trône surélevé par 17 marches (pourquoi 17 ?) et regardait de haut l'autre type.

Ce dernier était grand et d'une beauté irréelle. Il regardait l'autre, qui semblait être son chef, avec crainte.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? disait le chef. Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ?

- Pas tout à fait, Maître, répondit l'autre.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Sauron, mon fidèle et dévoué serviteur ? Ne suis-je pas le maître d'Arda ?

- Non, Seigneur Melkor, mon maître. A cause d'un village d'irréductibles elfes qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.

- Dis m'en plus.

- C'est un village, votre seigneurie, expliqua Sauron avec une voix mielleuse de lèche-cul professionnel, où les hommes sont remarquablement bien entraînés au combat. D'après les dires et les légendes, ils sont conduits par un guerrier invincible, nommé Garfunkel.

- Garfunkel ? Ce n'est pas elfique, comme nom, que je sache !

- Euh, pardon Maître. Il se nomme Glorfindel en réalité…

- Bon, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de me ramener vivant ce Glorfindel. Cette mission est difficile, voire même impossible, agent Sauron.

- Je l'accepte, votre excellence.

- Euh, une question : il est où, ce village ?

- Aux frontières de votre royaume, Altesse.

- Oui, mais où exactement ? En haut, en bas, à gauche ou à droite ?

- D'abord, on dit : « nord, sud, ouest ou est », et ensuite, ce village se trouve au sud-ouest.

- Ok, lâcha Melkor, l'air de dire « ça me fait une belle jambe ». Bon, vas-y.

Sauron s'inclina devant son maître et partit.

Quelques mois plus tard, aux portes de Paumé sur Loin, se trouvait une elfe nommée Seurhanne. Elle était postée sur une des tours de garde.

Le roi, enfin, le chef du village (étant donné qu'il possédait un territoire de 3000 hectares à peine, soit 30km², on l'appellera chef du village) sortit de son palais et interpella l'elfe qui faisait le guet (entre parenthèses, cette elfe était aussi sa maîtresse, mais bon…).

- Seurhanne, ma fidèle Seurhanne, ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Je ne vois que le soleil qui bleuoie et le ciel qui rougeoie…

- C'est l'inverse, imbécile !

- Pardon, Seigneur Finarfin. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, très bien, répliqua Finarfin avant de retourner dans son palais. Il y entra et vit une jeune elfe blonde, sa fille Galadriel.

- Alors, Père, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

- Oui, le Seigneur Noir n'a pas encore attaqué. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Dans ce cas, pourrais-je aller voir ma sœur à Chépaoù ?

- Pourquoi pas, si ça te chante.

Son projet allait être annulé. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Finarfin interrogea à nouveau sa fidèle Seurhanne, celle-ci répondit :

- Je vois une armée d'orques qui arrivoie.

- La poisse… ils sont combien ?

- Euh… des milliers, maître…

Et tandis que le chef préparait ses troupes à combattre, l'armée approchait. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Celui qui la conduisait, qui était donc à cheval alors que les autres marchaient, descendit de son cheval. Il était (le type, pas le cheval) d'une beauté extraordinaire qui contrastait beaucoup avec le reste de l'armée. Il cria :

- Je suis Sauron, général en chef des armées du Seigneur Noir. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal si vous me livrez vivant le guerrier invincible Glorfindel. Sinon, je rase votre village.

Finarfin, derrière la porte, examina les choix possibles : s'il ne donnait pas Glorfindel, Sauron les tuerait tous. S'il le lui livrait, la dernière défense de la cité disparaîtrait. Dans les deux cas, il était mal barré.

En effet, Glorfindel était une légende dans le village de Paumé sur Loin (Loin étant le nom de la rivière qui coulait à côté). Il était d'une adresse extraordinaire et avait défait quelques uns des meilleurs chefs du Seigneur Noir. En réalité, Finarfin n'avait pas révélé comment le guerrier invincible s'était retrouvé à Paumé sur Loin. A l'origine, il était engagé dans l'armée du Seigneur Noir, mais son régiment s'était fait descendre et il avait été fait prisonnier, puis contraint à demeurer à Paumé sur Loin. Mais personne ne savait exactement d'où il venait, et curieusement, il n'en avait jamais voulu à Finarfin se l'avoir contraint à rester dans la cité.

Derrière la porte, Sauron, appelé « la terreur d'Arda n°2 » (la n°1 étant son maître), commençait à perdre patience.

- Bon, vous vous décidez ou je reviens dans trois mois ?

Finarfin n'avait plus le choix.

- Je vous livrerai Glorfindel si vous nous laissez tranquilles. Le territoire du Seigneur Noir est si grand… qu'est-ce que ça lui fait d'avoir 3000 hectares de plus ou de moins ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela représente 0,000000003 de son territoire, répondit Sauron après 15 secondes de calcul mental. A la limite, il s'en fout. Mais moi, je dois lui ramener Glorfindel le guerrier invincible sinon je me fais couiquer !

- Vous vous faites quoi ?

- Zigouiller, buter, estourbir. Tuer, quoi ! Et castrer en plus !

- Il est comme ça avec vous ?

- Ben oui. D'habitude, je reste au palais mais il m'envoie pour des missions très importantes et très difficiles… bon, il vient, oui ?

Finarfin se retourna et appela un garde.

- Va me chercher Glorfindel, tout de suite !

- Pas la peine, je suis là, répondit-il.

Il était grand et mince et avait une voix étonnamment aiguë pour un elfe. Mais le chef s'en fichait. Il les avait sauvés de nombreuses fois dans le passé, depuis son arrivée, cent ans auparavant.

La population, amassée devant la porte, s'inclina devant lui. Il leur faisait peur. Une part de mystère l'entourait, du fait que personne n'avait vu son visage. De plus, personne, pas même le chef, n'avait le droit d'entrer chez lui. Un seul gars avait osé braver cet interdit : il était mort quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bon, Sauron vous attend derrière la porte, expliqua Finarfin.

Glorfindel le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il se demandait pourquoi le plus haut placé des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendait lui-même dans un tel trou perdu.

Puis, la tête haute, il commanda l'ouverture de la porte et sortit.

Il dégaina une épée de 1,20m de long (du même fabricant que Narsil) et fit face à la terreur du monde libre. Mais il n'avait peur de rien.

- On va se battre en duel, expliqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Si vous gagnez, je viens avec vous. Sinon, vous repartez et laissez mon village en paix.

- D'accord.

Il dégaina à son tour son épée de 1,20m de long. Et ils combattirent.

Tout le monde présent se demandait qui des deux guerriers réputés invincibles l'emporterait. Finarfin priait les Valar, mais il les maudissait aussi de ne pas avoir stoppé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait été autrefois lui aussi un Valar.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps incroyablement long, ce fut Sauron qui l'emporta. Il profita d'une faiblesse de son adversaire pour le désarmer et le plaquer au sol. Ses yeux (de l'adversaire, pas du sol) lançaient des éclairs. Sauron lui attacha les mains et les pieds et le chargea sur son cheval. Puis il lança à un Finarfin pétrifié :

- Soyez en paix. Le Chef n'est pas à 3000 hectares près (ou 30km² pour les nuls en maths), surtout qu'il n'ira jamais vérifier. Quant à votre guerrier invincible, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Nous avons besoin de lui vivant.

Il sauta sur son cheval et partit au galop, suivi par son armée, pas contente de s'être tapé tout le chemin à pied, pour rien. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, le sous-chef, à bout de souffle, lança à Sauron :

- A la limite, nous n'étions pas obligés de venir.

- C'était un moyen de pression, pauvre tache. Les gens sont beaucoup plus coopératifs lorsqu'ils sentent la mort venir, lança Sauron avant de le décapiter.

Il rangea son épée, se tourna vers les autres, tout aussi essoufflés que le sous-chef, et leur dit :

- Règle d'or : ne jamais contester les ordres du chef. Sans vous, jamais Finarfin ne m'aurait donné Glorfindel.

Ce dernier, toujours saucissonné et ballotté sur le cheval de Sauron, commença à avoir la trouille. Alors que Sauron se disait : _et moi, je vais avoir une augmentation…_


	3. episode 3

Hello. Voici la suite. Et, les pirates des caraïbes appartiennent à Gore Verbinski.

Et, au fait, si vous trouvez que Sauron est méchant à 100, arrêtez-vous ici.

Episode 3 : Celui qui se prenait la honte

Quelques semaines plus tard, Sauron parvint à la forteresse-prison de son maître. Elle était noire, d'un style gothique, immense et entourée de remparts. La seule ouverture vers l'extérieur était une gigantesque double porte en fer gardée par une horrible bête genre loup-garou croisé dinosaure. La forteresse portait bien son nom : Angband, la prison de fer. Personne n'osait parler de cet endroit maudit, et encore moins s'en approcher. Les légendes habituelles s'y appliquaient : ceux qui y sont allés n'en son jamais revenus… _un peu comme l'histoire du bateau avec des voiles noires trouées. Mais on se demande comment il fait pour avancer vu que le vent n'exerce pas une très grande force sur la voile, voire aucune force vu qu'il y a la résistance de l'air de l'autre côté… bon, bref, je pars en live, comme d'hab._

Sauron endormit le monstre devant la porte et pénétra dans la forteresse (ils avaient quand même pris le temps de manger et de dormir entre temps). Il gara son cheval et prit dans ses bras le guerrier invincible. Il ignorait si la force était avec lui (c'est-à-dire, si sa masse musculaire était très développée) ou si cela venait de son prisonnier, mais il lui semblait particulièrement léger.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, et après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs dans lequel même Thésée aurait emmêlé son fil, il se présenta dans la salle d'audience de son maître. Il déposa le guerrier à ses pieds. Son chef se trouvait sur son trône surélevé par 17 marches. Sauron n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il y en avait 17. Un jour, son chef lui avait dit que cela venait du fait que 17 était un nombre premier. Cela dit, 5 en était un aussi… mais son maître aimait bien se compliquer la vie.

Il regarda Glorfindel de haut et lui dit :

- Alors, c'est toi, le guerrier invincible.

- Oui, je suis Glorfindel, de Paumé sur Loin.

- Drôle de nom pour un village… commenta Melkor. Cela dit, je connais des gens qui habitent dans le royaume de Fort Fort Lointain, qui, comme son nom l'indique, n'est pas à côté. Ils ont enfermé leur fille dans une tour, et…

Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, il changea de conversation et ordonna à son serviteur de le détacher. Il obéit. Glorfindel se redressa et lança un regard noir à Melkor.

- Enlève-lui son casque, ordonna ce dernier, que je voie enfin le visage de celui qui m'a défié pendant près de cent ans.

Il obéit à nouveau. Il enleva le casque, libérant une masse de cheveux bruns, longs et soyeux, qui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le guerrier invincible avait les traits fins, un visage d'un ovale parfait, des yeux verts et la peau blanche.

Melkor le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait un doute.

- Enlève-lui son armure, ordonna-t-il.

Sauron obéit. Quand il arriva à la cotte de mailles, son chef lui dit :

- Arrête, c'est une femme elfe.

Sauron la regarda en face. En effet, vu son allure générale, leur guerrier invincible était une femme elfe, d'une beauté irréelle, et de plus, très bien proportionnée. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants et le silence se fit. Elle le rompit quelques minutes plus tard, disant :

- Vous voulez ma photo ?

- Votre nom me suffira, gente dame, fit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Melkor se frappa le front et la guerrière invincible regarda Sauron, l'air de dire « tu peux toujours te brosser ».

- Si tu ne me donnes pas ton nom, je te fais écarteler jusqu'à ce que tu le dises, répliqua-t-il, d'une voix d'un coup beaucoup moins douce.

Elle soupira.

- Je m'appelle Sulring, ça veut dire « vent froid ».

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle espérait juste se faire torturer le moins possible avant. Et vu la tête de son hôte, ce n'était pas gagné.

- Je suppose que le voyage t'a épuisée, Sulring, dit Melkor d'une voix douce, du moins, comparativement à sa voix normale. Dors ici, le temps que je décide ce que je vais faire de toi. Et comme ça, je te surveille.

Il s'adressa à Sauron ensuite :

- Premièrement, ne commence pas à la draguer, car elle est à moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Deuxièmement, coupe la langue à tous les orques de cette salle. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache qu'une femme elfe m'a tenu en échec pendant presque un siècle.

Sauron obéit. Sulring s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Mais elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. En même temps, allez essayer de dormir en cotte de mailles aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au milieu des orques qui gueulent parce qu'on leur coupe la langue…

Sulring se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Même les yeux fermés, elle sentait le regard du Seigneur Noir peser sur elle. Il devait l'avouer, il la trouvait fort à son goût.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tous les orques présents étaient muets et Sulring s'était endormie, ne se doutant pas que la discussion animée entre le Seigneur Noir et son fidèle serviteur avait pour objet son destin.

- Je la verrais bien général d'une armée, sous tes ordres évidemment, disait Melkor.

- Et si quelqu'un découvrait qui elle est ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

- D'autant plus qu'à mon avis, elle ne sera pas d'accord.

- En même temps, elle n'aura pas spécialement le choix.

- Vous ne serez pas sur le champ de bataille, une épée pointée sur elle, à lui donner des ordres. Elle pourra faire presque ce qu'elle voudra.

- Certes, certes…

_Depuis quand il dit « certes », lui ? _se demanda Sauron, étant habitué à un autre langage de la part de son chef.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Un lavage de cerveau avant. Mais il serait préférable de ne pas la lâcher tout de suite sur un champ de bataille. D'autant plus que nous sommes en paix.

- Voir question précédente.

- Prenez-la comme épouse.

En même temps, Sauron espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il voulait garder Sulring pour lui.

- J'en ai déjà 46 !

- Mais quel meilleur moyen de vous constituer une armée personnelle que de faire des enfants, lesquels seront entraînés au combat ? lança Sauron, renonçant à l'option « garder Sulring pour lui ».

- Cela se fait déjà.

- Je sais. Mais les gamins de Sulring seront particulièrement doués.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux de Melkor. Pour une fois, son fidèle serviteur disait quelque chose de sensé, et ne faisait pas la cour à une elfe prisonnière.

- C'est héréditaire, ce genre de trucs ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Bien sûr, votre Altesse sérénissime.

- Ca va, n'en rajoute pas, fit-il d'un air faussement modeste, en remettant ses cheveux en place, parce qu'il le valait bien.

En réalité, Sauron n'en savait rien (pour l'hérédité, pas sur la capacité ou non de son maître à faire de la pub pour l'Oréal). Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Sulring, il n'était plus le même. Ce jour-là, sa vie avait basculé. Et alors qu'il la contemplait, endormie, il s'imagina la posséder. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais un jour, tôt ou tard, Sulring la guerrière invincible lui appartiendrait. Il avait renoncé à elle en la proposant à son maître comme épouse. Mais ce n'était que provisoire.

- Ok. Emmène Sulring dans l'appartement n°47. Et au passage, mets-lui ma marque, ordonna-t-il, tirant Sauron de sa rêverie.

- La tête de mort avec le serpent qui lui sort de la bouche ?

- Non, celle là n'est pas la mienne. Atterris ! Tu devrais le savoir.

- Oui, Chef.

Il prit Sulring dans ses bras et sortit.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans une salle poussiéreuse, Sulring était allongée sur le ventre sur une table. Elle était entièrement nue. A côté d'elle se trouvait Sauron, un morceau de fer rouge à la main. Il (Sauron, pas le morceau de fer rouge) rêvassait. Seulement, il devait s'y faire. Cette sublime créature qu'il s'apprêtait à marquer ne lui appartenait pas.

Résigné, il appliqua son fer rouge, de la forme d'un « M » (il aurait préféré un « S ») sur l'omoplate droite de Sulring. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et hurla. Sauron reposa le « M » dans le feu, et en sortit un « 4 » et un « 7 », qu'il appliqua également sur elle. Elle cria à nouveau.

- Estimez-vous contente que le nombre de ses épouses n'ait que deux chiffres.

- J'ai senti trois brûlures, répliqua-t-elle, juste pour signifier qu'elle savait compter jusqu'à trois et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en avait eu une en trop.

- La troisième marque était un « M » comme Melkor.

Sulring se redressa, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle. Elle lança un regard haineux à Sauron, lui prit le « 7 » des mains et le pointa sur lui. Surpris, il recula, voulant éviter de se le prendre en pleine figure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait d'autre ?

- Rien. Je vous le jure. Posez ce « 7 », je vous prie.

Il commençait à avoir la trouille. Elle ne fit rien et lui lança un regard noir. Il pointa la barre avec le « 4 », toujours rougeoyant, sur elle.

- Etes-vous sûre de vouloir engager un duel avec moi, gente dame ?

En guise de réponse, Sulring leva sa barre de fer et la croisa avec celle de Sauron. Et ils combattirent une deuxième fois, projetant des étincelles de tous les côtés. Cette fois-ci, Sulring l'emporta. Son adversaire se retrouva au sol, un « 7 » pointé sur sa gorge.

- Alors, que m'avez-vous fait, à part la marque ? questionna Sulring.

- Rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit, soupira Sauron.

Il tapa alors sur l'omoplate droite de Sulring, qui hurla de douleur, lâcha son « 7 » et fut mise au sol et immobilisée.

- Je n'aime pas être vaincu par une femme, expliqua Sauron.

- En fait, vous êtes un vrai macho, traduisit Sulring.

- Si on veut, oui.

- Vous savez, vous n'avez aucun intérêt à me tuer.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Il jeta son « 4 » au loin et aida Sulring à se lever. Puis il la conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à l'appartement 47. Sur la porte, Sauron écrivit le nom de Sulring. En dessous se trouvait une pancarte avec marqué dessus « pas enceinte ».


	4. episode 4

Bonjour tout le monde (enfin, ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire mon délire jusque là).

Voici l'épisode 4, qui vient après le 3 (ou là là, faut que je me repose, mon cerveau déraille…)

Episode 4 : Celle qui se retrouve dans une prison 4 étoiles (avec quelques points positifs)

Sulring regarda la pancarte. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi cela pouvait servir. Sauron la fit entrer.

Elle se retrouva dans une grande chambre blanche, avec un lit au milieu, et une armoire sur le côté. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une porte qui conduisait à la salle de bains. Celle-ci était immense, avec une grande baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi en même temps. Devant la tête de Sulring qui regardait le jacuzzi et les toilettes à côté, Sauron expliqua :

- Le Chef fait tout ce qu'il peut pour assurer le bien-être de ses épouses.

- Et la porte là bas ? remarqua Sulring en sortant.

- La chambre de votre suivante. Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle doit dormir. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant. Elle vous expliquera demain quels seront vos devoirs en tant qu'épouse.

- Ma marque me brûle. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir tout de suite. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Sulring avait tout de suite remarqué l'intérêt que Sauron lui portait. Elle avait déjà élaboré une stratégie pour se tirer de cet endroit. Selon elle, le Chef ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait accès à ses épouses. Elle avait l'intention de faire un gamin à Sauron, du moins, d'essayer, et de le menacer de le dénoncer au Chef s'il ne l'aidait pas à sortir de cette prison 4 étoiles.

Sauron, de son côté, se demandait pourquoi elle lui demandait de rester, étant donné sa tenue, (ou plutôt, son absence de tenue) ajoutée au fait qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle le détestait profondément. Et il y avait de quoi : c'était par sa faute que Sulring s'était retrouvée enfermée dans ce lieu maudit. Si seulement il avait deviné sa véritable nature. Il ne l'aurait jamais amenée au Chef. Il l'aurait faite passer pour morte et l'aurait gardée avec lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Seigneur Sauron ? questionna-t-elle, le voyant plongé dans ses pensées.

Il y était tellement plongé qu'il avait oublié de lui répondre.

_Non mais, elle me provoque ou quoi ? _se demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas être gênée par le fait de ne rien avoir sur elle. Il essaya de résister à l'envie furieuse qu'il avait de lui sauter dessus. Non, il ne lui céderait pas, du moins, pas tout de suite.

- Tous les soirs à partir de demain, le Chef viendra vous voir.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vous voulez un dessin ?

Elle déglutit bruyamment, puis le laissa poursuivre.

- Il n'arrêtera que lorsque qu'il verra que vous êtes enceinte. Là, vous mettrez la pancarte « enceinte » sur la porte. Après l'accouchement, vous mettrez la pancarte « vient d'accoucher, reprise de service dans … jours » ou un truc dans le genre. En fait, après l'accouchement, vous aurez 90 jours de répit, enfin, de repos.

- Je serai donc une usine à mômes ? traduisit-elle.

- Oui. Si l'enfant est un garçon, il vous est retiré et il est élevé par des sous-chefs spécialisés.

- Dès la naissance ? s'étonna-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Oui, et si vous donnez naissance à une fille, elle meurt.

Sulring déglutit à nouveau. Ce qui l'horrifiait le plus était le ton détaché sur lequel Sauron lui expliquait tout cela. Ce qui la conforta dans l'idée que lui et son chef étaient des monstres.

- Les filles ne sont d'aucune utilité dans l'armée du Chef, ajouta-t-il. En fait, son projet est de se constituer une armée personnelle en utilisant ses enfants.

Elle déglutit une fois de plus. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, blanc comme le reste de la chambre.

- Bienvenue en enfer, Sulring, lança Sauron avant de la quitter.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer, espérant que personne ne la verrait. Puis, elle s'endormit, épuisée, malgré la douleur de sa brûlure qui la lançait.

Elle fut réveillée par une jeune elfe blonde.

- Galadriel ? questionna-t-elle, la tête dans le seau.

- Non. Je me nomme Eärwen, je suis votre suivante.

Alors la journée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Son cauchemar était réalité.

- Je m'appelle Sulring, fit-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

- Levez-vous, ma dame. Je dois faire votre toilette.

- Ne te casse pas la tête. Je la fais moi-même.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sulring sortait de la salle de bains jacuzzi, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle profite du seul point positif de sa situation désespérée. Eärwen lui sortit une robe de l'armoire. Elle était blanche.

- Il n'y a pas moyen de changer la couleur ?

- Non, désolée. Bien qu'étant l'épouse du Seigneur Noir, vous êtes habillée en blanc. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

- C'est une autre culture, comme qui dirait, lâcha Sulring tandis que sa suivante l'habillait.

Puis elle lui amena un plateau.

- Votre repas, ma dame.

- C'est quoi ?

- De la viande d'orque, expliqua Eärwen, avec une moue de dégoût.

- Au petit déjeuner ? interrogea Sulring, incrédule.

Eärwen lui posa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Sulring le regarda d'un air dégoûté et se résigna à manger. Elle avait trop faim.

- Nous devons manger comme tous les serviteurs du Chef, expliqua Eärwen.

Sulring fronça les sourcils, disant :

- Ce sont des orques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Oui, ils sont cannibales.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Valar pour me retrouver dans cette cité de sauvages ?_ se demanda-elle.


	5. episode 5

Oui, je sais l'épisode 4 était court. Le 5 le sera moins. Mais ça m'arrangeait comme ça.

Lisez et reviewez please !

Episode 5 : Celles qui se convertissaient en psys

Elle éloigna son plateau et regarda sa suivante.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ?

Eärwen la regarda d'un air étrange. C'était bien la première fois qu'une de ses maîtresses s'intéressait à elle.

- Eärwen ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

- J'ai vécu heureuse jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Mon père a dû me vendre à un homme. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour vivre. Je suis devenue l'esclave de ce type, devant satisfaire toutes ses volontés, celles de sa femme et de ses enfants, aussi tordues soient-elles. Puis mon employeur a été vaincu et toute sa famille assassinée par des serviteurs du Chef. L'un d'eux m'a emmenée avec lui. J'ai été présentée au Chef qui a fait de moi la suivante d'une de ses épouses, nommée Héra. Elle habitait ici avant vous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Euh, je te laisse continuer, se reprit-elle. Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

Eärwen fut encore plus surprise de voir que sa maîtresse la laisse parler.

- Héra était une bonne femme insupportable. Elle me rappelait l'épouse de mon premier patron. Elle me demandait tout le temps des trucs, même en plein de la nuit.

- Elle était furieuse d'avoir à mener cette vie. Elle se vengeait sur toi, supposa Sulring.

- Sûrement.

- Et ensuite ?

- Un jour, Héra a invité Sauron chez elle. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Il était gentil avec moi, beaucoup plus qu'elle. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

L'évocation d'un Sauron gentil laissait Sulring perplexe. L'amour rendait vraiment aveugle.

- Héra s'en est rendue compte. Elle s'est moquée de moi. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une suivante de rien du tout. Bref, elle…

Eärwen s'arrêta. Elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

- Continue, ça te libérera. Et si tu pleures devant moi, ce n'est pas grave. Cela me prouvera que tu as un cœur ou une âme, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Eärwen lui sourit, rassurée, et poursuivit :

- Héra le lui a dit. Puis elle a dit tout un tas d'horreurs sur moi. Sauron l'a crue et l'a plainte d'avoir à vivre avec une fille comme moi. Du coup, ils ont fini ensemble.

- Je croyais que c'était interdit ?

- Ca l'est. Et puis… je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal.

- Tu les as dénoncés ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Ta maîtresse le méritait, après ce qu'elle t'avait fait.

- Un soir où Sauron est venu la voir, j'ai changé la pancarte. J'ai remplacé « vient d'accoucher » par « pas enceinte ». Le Chef les a surpris, il a engueulé Sauron, l'a fait torturer pendant des semaines. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas appliquer le châtiment habituel, la mort, car il avait besoin de lui pour trouver un guerrier invincible ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bref… Héra n'a pas eu droit à sa clémence. En même temps, il n'avait jamais pu la piffrer… il l'a torturée pendant trois mois, tuée et l'a exposée sur la place publique, au milieu de la forteresse, comme exemple. Trois semaines après, vous étiez ma nouvelle maîtresse.

- Je ne suis pas comme elle, la rassura Sulring.

- Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans cet enfer ?

- Je viens du village de Paumé sur Loin, que personne ne connaît, non ?

- Si ! s'exclama Eärwen. C'est là où il y avait le guerrier invincible que Sauron est parti chercher !

- Ah ? T'étais au courant, qu'il était à Paumé sur Loin, ce gars ?

- Oui.

- Donc, je suis la fille du chef du village, Finarfin. J'ai quatre frères et une sœur, Galadriel. A 12 ans, j'ai été mariée de force, pour sceller une alliance (soi-disant) avec le bled voisin (pas tant que ça vu qu'il était à une heure de marche…). Le soir de mon mariage, mon mari m'a prise entre quatre yeux et m'a expliqué quel serait mon boulot, à savoir le servir et élever ses gosses. Après il m'a dit qu'il était temps que je me mette à lui en faire. Je l'ai envoyé balader et il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je t'épargnerai la suite.

- Il n'a quand même pas abusé de vous ?

- Si. Enfin, je me suis vengée parce qu'il a eu après à nettoyer mon vomi sur le tapis. Je l'ai assommé, je me suis sapée en homme et je me suis tirée, loin, à la recherche de terres sur Arda non occupées par le Seigneur Noir. Et je peux t'assurer que chercher des terres sur Arda non occupées par le Seigneur Noir, c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. C'est bien pour ça que je n'en ai pas trouvé. Je suis tombée sur un régiment d'orques du Chef. Et ils m'ont engagée, bien que j'aie appris à me servir d'une épée que parce que je n'avais pas le choix car j'avais un énorme type de 2,10m de haut avec une masse d'armes qui s'apprêtait à m'écrabouiller… bref, passons. De toute façon, il valait mieux ça plutôt que je me retrouve chez le Chef pour son usage personnel. Quoique, c'est là que je suis actuellement…

- Purée… commenta-t-elle.

- Mon régiment a été vaincu par mon père. Il m'a contrainte à le servir, mais je ne lui ai jamais révélé mon identité, ni à lui ni à personne. Je suis même allée jusqu'à assassiner la seule personne qui était entrée un jour dans ma tente. J'ai aidé mon village de nombreuses fois, jusqu'au jour où Sauron a débarqué et m'a vaincue.

- Alors vous étiez le guerrier invincible, lâcha Eärwen, épatée.

- Pas si invincible que ça… enfin bon, c'est la vie. J'ai été présentée au Seigneur Noir et lui et Sauron se sont mis d'accord et ont décidé de mon destin.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours des hommes qui décident le destin des femmes ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je déteste ce type ?

- Oui. Cela dit, il a un bon fond. Il est gentil en privé.

Sulring la regarda d'un air bizarre.

- Il est aussi tellement beau… ajouta-t-elle d'un air extasié en joignant les mains sur son cœur.

- Tu en es toujours amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'ose plus croiser son regard depuis que cette … d'Héra le lui a dit.

- Dis ce que tu penses.

- Non, je risquerais d'être grossière.

- En tous cas, tu n'auras aucune concurrence de mon côté.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à se raconter leurs vies jusqu'à l'heure du repas de midi, qui était (devinez quoi) de la viande d'orque, que Sulring avala en faisant la grimace, disant :

- Ne rigole pas ! C'est infect, ce truc !

- Je ne ris pas. J'ai aussi à en manger. Mais vous vous y ferez avec le temps ?

- M'y faire ? répéta Sulring. A ce truc immangeable ? On ne vend pas de lembas ici ?

Les lembas constituaient le pain de route des elfes. Cela n'avait pas un goût exceptionnel, mais au moins, cela se mangeait.

- Je crois que si. Mais vous ne pourrez en acheter que l'année prochaine.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Quand vous aurez votre premier enfant, si c'est un garçon, vous recevrez une certaine somme, genre 100 dollars, je crois.

- J'aurais à peine l'impression de vendre mes enfants, là, commenta-t-elle.

- Ce ne sera pas qu'une impression, ma dame.

- Et suis-je condamnée à passer ma vie dans cet appartement ?

- Non, bien sûr. Il y a un endroit réservé aux femmes du Chef, où vous trouverez une piscine, un club de gym et une bibliothèque. Le Chef essaie de faire de son mieux pour que ses épouses se sentent bien. Et si cela vous intéresse, il y a aussi un cuisinier elfe qui fabrique des lembas. Et si je vous dit d'où il vient, vous allez rigoler.

- De Paumé sur Loin ? hasarda Sulring.

- Non, il s'agit du fils caché de Sauron.

- Ah… je suppose que la mère de ce brave gars a été assassinée ?

- Non, elle est morte en couche. Comme si sa conscience elle-même l'avait punie de ce qu'elle avait fait.

_Oui, enfin, faut pas non plus partir dans des délires métaphysiques_, se dit Sulring, très terre à terre.

- Son enfant a été mis à la même école que les autres mais il n'était pas intéressé par le combat, poursuivit-elle. Son truc, c'était plutôt la cuisine. Le Chef en a été étonné. Il a fait faire un test ADN et il a découvert que le père du gamin était Sauron. Depuis, il lui a interdit de toucher à ses épouses, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'en faire autant de son côté.

- Ah ? Parce que Sauron est marié ?

- Oui, il a 17 épouses, mais c'est le Chef qui en profite et les réquisitionne.

- J'en arriverai presque à le plaindre, ce gars…

- A une époque, j'avais rêvé de l'épouser, mais quand j'ai vu que le Chef se servait de ses femmes, j'y ai renoncé.

- Il est si terrible que ça, le Chef ?

- Disons que c'est un lapin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, commença Eärwen d'un air gêné, là où d'autres hommes mettent deux heures, le Chef met deux minutes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Ah, je vois. Tant mieux à la limite.

Eärwen la regarda bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi, selon elle, le fait que Melkor soit un lapin était un point positif.

- Il doit faire vite vu qu'il a à voir ses 47 femmes tous les jours. Et cet après-midi, fit-elle pour changer de conversation, nous pouvons aller à la piscine.

- Elle est gratuite ?

- Oui.

Elles partirent pour la piscine, traversant un dédale de couloirs, et finirent par y arriver, après avoir trouvé un plan. Sulring compta 96 autres femmes. Elle comptait tout, ou presque. Se trouvaient les 46 premières épouses du Chef avec leurs suivantes et quatre autres elfes portant des marques de la forme « S » avec un numéro après.

- « S » ? s'étonna Sulring.

- Ce sont les épouses de Sauron.

- Ah.

- Il est là-bas, d'ailleurs, fit-elle en le montrant.

- Je croyais que cet endroit était réservé aux femmes !

- Sachez, ma dame, que Sauron a tous les droits, sauf celui de rendre son chef cocu.

_Cela dit, je pense qu'il l'est déjà, et pas qu'une fois,_ pensa-t-elle.

Sulring vérifia que Sauron ne regardait pas dans sa direction, enleva sa robe et entra dans l'eau. Elle était transparente et d'une température tout à fait acceptable, pas comme l'eau de l'Atlantique au niveau de la Bretagne.

Quand elle était petite, avant que son arriéré de père ne la marie de force, Sulring adorait l'eau. Elle passait la plus grande partie de ses journées dans le bassin situé au milieu du jardin du palais.

Sulring passa des heures entières dans la piscine. Complètement immergée et n'étant plus soumise à la gravitation, elle se sentait libre et voyait (provisoirement) ses soucis s'évaporer.

Elle dut finalement en sortir et rentrer, à contrecoeur évidemment, chez elle.

Bon, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose pendant cet épisode là. Désolée…


	6. episode 6

Episode 6 : Celui où l'on voit le prix de la liberté

Elle n'eut pas à prendre de bain, étant donné qu'elle avait mariné pendant six heures dans l'eau. Elle enleva sa robe et s'allongea sur son lit. Eärwen la recouvrit de son drap blanc jusqu'aux épaules.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un cadavre que l'on va autopsier, remarqua Sulring.

Eärwen sourit et lui dit :

- Il est vrai que votre première expérience avec un homme n'a pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

- Ce soir-là, je n'avais espéré qu'une chose : pouvoir dormir en paix.

- Mais vous verrez, cela se passera bien. En plus, cela ne dure pas longtemps.

- Prépare une bassine en bas du lit.

- Une bassine ? interrogea-t-elle. Pourquoi faire ?

- Ne pose pas de questions. Tu verras.

Eärwen ne posa pas de question. Elle obéit, ce que toute suivante est censée faire, même si sa maîtresse lui demande des trucs bizarres, comme mettre une bassine en bas du lit.

Eärwen posa la bassine en bas du lit et un silence pesant s'installa. Deux heures et dix-huit minutes plus tard, la porte grinça et Melkor entra. Il n'avait pas la même allure que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait rangé sa couronne. Elle ignorait la nature des pierres incrustées dedans mais les trouvait absolument magnifiques. Et sans sa couronne, il ressemblait à un type tout à fait normal, ce qu'il, vu son statut de Seigneur Noir, n'était pas.

- Laisse-nous, ordonna-t-il à Eärwen.

Elle se réfugia dans ses appartements sans demander son reste et regarda la scène.

- C'est quoi, cette bassine ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous en pose des questions, moi ? répliqua Sulring.

_Elle n'est pas bien, de lui parler comme ça ?_ se dit Eärwen. _Heureusement qu'il est de bonne humeur…_

- Bon, peu importe.

Il commença à enlever son armure (le modèle rapide à enlever…). Sulring ferma les yeux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. De l'autre côté de la porte, Eärwen commença à compter : « Un, deux, trois, quatre… ». Sulring sentit qu'on lui enlevait son drap, ainsi qu d'autres trucs bizarres. Elle avait envie de hurler et de se débattre, sachant ce qui allait inévitablement se produire. Mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir une furieuse envie de vomir lorsqu'elle sentit comme un corps étranger entrer en elle.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, ce fut fini. Eärwen arrêta de compter, au nombre 308. Melkor se retira, après avoir remis pour la 47ème fois son armure en fer qui pesait 10kg.

Sulring vérifia qu'il avait fermé la porte derrière lui et attendit quelques instants qu'il s'éloigne. Elle prit ensuite la bassine et y vomit son dîner. Quand elle eut fini, Eärwen surgit et la lui prit des mains.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais une bassine ?

- Oui. Merci de m'avoir épargné le nettoyage du tapis blanc.

- De rien.

- D'habitude, les femmes ne réagissent pas ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas normale, vois-tu.

- Le Chef s'en est rendu compte. Il a battu le record : 5 minutes et 8 secondes. D'habitude, il ne dépasse pas 2 minutes 30 secondes.

- Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi, râla Sulring.

- Loi de Murphy, commenta Eärwen.

- Espérons que demain, il sera revenu à la normale.

- Il est tard, vous devriez dormir.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais d'abord, je vais me relaver les dents…

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Eärwen emporta la bassine. Puis Sulring plongea dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, elle eut droit au même rituel : 1h30 dans la baignoire jacuzzi. Puis, Eärwen l'habilla (Sulring, pas la baignoire jacuzzi). Puis on sonna à la porte. Eärwen alla ouvrir et vira au rouge tomate.

- Seigneur Sauron ? Que faites-vous ici ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Je viens voir la Dame Sulring.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

Sauron était vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle aurait eu envie de voir à ce moment-là.

- Je peux vous offrir une infime chance d'être libérée.

Le regard de Sulring s'illumina. Mais bon, elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion ; il avait bien précisé « infime chance ». Elle se demanda bien quel était le prix à payer pour sortir de son enfer.

- Je suppose que votre première expérience avec le Chef n'a pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances…

- Bon, allez droit au but, coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Sauron sortit huit cartes, de la taille de cartes à jouer.

- J'ai en main huit problèmes de maths.

Sulring fronça les sourcils. Elle avait arrêté d'étudier les maths au niveau de la 6ème, quand elle avait été mariée.

- Vous en tirez un au sort. Si vous arrivez à en proposer une solution valable, vous êtes libre. Si le problème sélectionné ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez le changer.

- Et, euh, si je n'y arrive pas, je peux demander l'avis du public ou appeler un ami ?

- Non. Vous me prenez pour Jean-Pierre ?

Il tendit les huit cartes.

- Acceptez-vous ?

- Oui, lui lança-t-elle d'un air de défi. Et c'est mon dernier mot.

Elle tira une carte. Dessus étaient écrites ces lettres : « PNP ». Sulring l'examina. Une solution s'imposa à elle.

- Euh, si P est différent de zéro, N1 et sinon, N est quelconque.

- P et NP sont des ensembles.

- Des ensembles de quoi ?

- P est l'ensemble des problèmes pouvant être résolus par un algorithme déterministe en un temps polynomial par rapport à la taille de l'instance. NP, c'est la même chose avec un algorithme non déterministe.

- Vous sous-titrez ?

- Non.

_J'en serais bien incapable_… se dit-il.

- Je peux changer de problème ?

- Oui.

Elle tira une nouvelle carte et la lut.

- « Les zéros non triviaux de Zêta ont pour partie réelle ½. »

- C'est ce que vous devez démontrer ou réfuter.

- Euh, juste quelques questions… c'est quoi, Zêta ? C'est quoi, une partie réelle ? Pourquoi les zéros, ils sont non triviaux ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

- Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai quelques notions de maths, certes…

- C'est vous qui avez pondu ce problème ?

- Non. C'est un gars nommé Riemann.

- Et ce Riemann, c'est un pote à vous ?

- Non, c'est un mathématicien allemand, je ne le connais pas. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, Sulring. Il s'agit d'un des problèmes les plus durs.

_Ça pourra difficilement être pire que les histoires d'algorithmes déterministes en temps polynomial_, se dit-elle. _Quoique, ça dépendra de Zêta… purée, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, une partie réelle ?_

Le temps qu'elle se dise tout cela, il s'était retiré. Sulring se tourna vers sa suivante.

- La bibliothèque contient-elle des livres de maths ?

- Oui, mais l'accès est payant.

- J'attendrai alors.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas résoudre ce problème ?

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour trouver la solution, ne serait-ce que pour rabattre le caquet de Sauron…

- Je vous y aiderai, promit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Merci.

- Mais, j'ai entendu parler de ce problème, l'hypothèse de Riemann. Elle est réputée indémontrable.

- Je suppose que PNP aussi est réputé indémontrable ?

- Oui.

Elle haussa les épaules et rangea sa carte.

Elle était patiente. Il lui faudrait attendre un an au moins avant d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, cette histoire d'hypothèse indémontrable la fascinait. En tous cas, quelles que soient « Zêta » et la « partie réelle », cela lui ferait au moins un dérivatif. Elle saurait comment occuper ses journées dès qu'elle le pourrait.


	7. episode 7

Pardon aux fans du Loft 1 (s'il y en a)…

Réponse aux reviews :

Syolen : elle n'arrivera jamais à démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann, et quand bien même elle y arriverait, Melkor ne la laisserait pas partir, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas vérifier si sa démo est juste, vu qu'il n'y connaît rien.

Laudinet : ils vont s'arranger avec le temps, les mecs. Mais bon, il ne faut pas s'attendre non plus à des miracles, ce sont quand même les méchants de l'histoire…

Episode 7 : Celle qui se retrouvait dans un panier à crabes

Quelques heures plus tard, après le repas de midi, le cher et pas franchement tendre époux de Sulring revint la voir.

- Vous êtes en avance, lança-t-elle.

- Je ne viens pas pour ça. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça en tête ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais être uniquement un utérus sur pattes.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est ce que tu es, pour l'instant.

_Comment ça, pour l'instant ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais pour le moment te présenter à tes consoeurs. Car je ne pense pas que vous aurez d'autres occasions de faire connaissance plus tard.

_Youpi…_pensa-t-elle.

Il la prit par le bras et lui fit traverser un immense couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la M1. Son état était « enceinte ».

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent la M1 en train de manger de la viande d'orque, en faisant la grimace.

- Salut, M1, lança-t-il.

- J'ai un prénom, je vous rappelle, grogna la M1.

- Oui, mais je l'ai oublié. Mon disque dur a buggé.

- Il fallait avoir moins de femmes… vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous.

- Encore une réflexion dans ce genre et je te fais fouetter, et écarteler.

Sulring le regarda bizarrement, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. S'il le disait, c'est qu'il le ferait. _Psychopathe, va… vouloir écarteler une femme enceinte…_pensa-t-elle. _Cela dit, il n'est pas Seigneur Noir pour rien._

M1 se tut. Sulring dit d'une voix timide :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sulring, je suis la M47 deuxième du nom, il parait.

M1 ne lui adressa pas un regard. _Comme si 46 femmes, enfin, pondeuses, ne lui suffisaient pas… _pensa-t-elle. _Il va aller jusqu'à où comme ça ?_

M1 regarda alors Sulring d'un air menaçant, du genre « tiens-toi à carreau sinon il t'arrivera des ennuis ».

Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien en tirer, ils sortirent. Dehors, Melkor dit à sa chère et tendre n°47 :

- T'inquiète pas, c'est son état normal. Ça doit être les hormones. Tu comprends, elle est enceinte et ce n'est pas la première fois.

_Ben dis donc, si c'est ça se retrouver enceinte, et être aussi peu aimable, ça va être la joie… _pensa-t-elle.

Ils partirent voir la M2. Celle-ci leur fit un accueil à peine plus chaleureux (cela dit, ç'aurait été impossible qu'il le soit moins).

Là aussi, Sulring se présenta timidement. La M2 la dévisagea. Sulring eut l'impression d'être disséquée. _Dis donc, si toutes mes consoeurs sont comme ça, ça va être joyeux… surtout que je vais rester ici pendant quelques siècles, je pense, le temps que j'essaie de démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann, en espérant y arriver même si ça paraît intorchable… ah… si seulement je savais de quoi elle cause, cette hypothèse…_ pensa-t-elle.

La M2, la tirant de ses pensées, la prit à part et lui dit :

- Faites attention à où vous mettez les pieds. On ne vous pardonnera rien. Pour l'instant, je suis la préférée du Chef, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me prendre ma place.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Ils sortirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez la M5, elle leur ouvrit la porte en râlant.

Sulring la détailla (la M5, pas la porte). Elle était manifestement une fausse blonde, qui venait de se faire faire des implants mammaires.

- Ca existe ici, les implants mammaires ? glissa Sulring à Melkor.

- Aucune idée, pourquoi cette question ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je m'en fous…

_Je suis le Seigneur d'Arda et elle me parle d'implants mammaires… _pensa-t-il. _Elle me plaît, elle… elle est trop._

- Cela ne paraît pas naturel qu'elle fasse environ du 95F.

- Comme si tu t'y connaissais… tu m'inquiètes… euh, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Sulring.

- Ne m'en veux pas.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai aussi toujours eu du mal à retenir les noms.

La M5 empoigna Sulring par le bras et lui lança d'un air menaçant :

- Arrêtez ces messes basses. Je déteste ça. Et vous, n'avisez pas de prendre ma place.

_Hé, mais j'ai rien fait ! _protesta-t-elle intérieurement. _J'y peux rien si je m'entends bien avec le Chef… non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Bien m'entendre avec le Chef… n'importe quoi…_

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre votre place.

_Et encore moins de me teindre en blonde et de me faire mettre des airbags en silicone…_

Signe ou pas, la M5 s'appelait Loana.

Les épouses suivantes ne furent pas beaucoup plus aimables.

- Elles sont toutes comme ça, vos épouses ?

- Oui, presque.

- Génial, commenta-t-elle.

- Si t'es pas contente, c'est le même prix. Dis, t'as aussi eu droit au problème de maths ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Si tu veux te tirer, résous ton problème. Bon courage.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, pour une fois, il n'avait pas de regard sadique.

- Ca veut dire en gros que je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que si tu y arrives, je redeviens gentil…

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'air méchant, il n'avait pas non plus une tête de grand et beau ténébreux, vu qu'il n'était ni grand ni spécialement beau. Mais elle le connaissait quelque peu, par des rumeurs. Son changement de camp n'était pas pour tout de suite. En gros, elle pouvait toujours chercher à démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann, elle n'avait que très peu de chance d'y arriver.

Une seule de ses consoeurs lui parut sympathique : la M17. Elle était rousse. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne lui jeta pas un regard aussi noir que l'âme de Melkor (en admettant qu'il en ait une).

- Bonjour. Moi, c'est Elya. Et vous ?

- Sulring. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

- Oui, deux cents ans environ. Mais vous savez, je ne compte plus les années.

- Moi, ça fait deux jours.

- Vous avez eu votre première expérience avec le Chef alors, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui.

- C'est un lapin.

- Je sais, mais ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous couper dans votre discussion, mais on a encore 29 épouses à voir, les coupa le lapin en question.

Il ferma la porte au nez de la M17.

- Hé ! protesta Sulring. Pour une fois qu'il y en a une qui ne me regardait pas d'un air assassin !

Il ne répondit pas et partit chez la M18, où ils furent accueillis à peu près aussi chaleureusement que chez la M1. Et ce fut de même chez toutes les autres.

- Bienvenue dans le plus grand panier à crabes de tout Arda, lança Melkor quand ce fut fini.

_Génial…_se dit-elle. Elle regarda son chef une dernière fois, se demandant comment, du stade de Valar, il avait bien pu arriver à celui de Seigneur Noir, prenant par la même occasion les femmes pour des usines à mômes.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Et vous n'aviez que ça à faire aujourd'hui ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai conquis le monde alors pour l'instant, je ne fais rien. Tu sais, une fois que t'as le monde à vos pieds, t'es peinard.

_Très juste, mais moi, j'aurais préféré rester tranquille à Paumé sur Loin. Je ne suis pas comme vous, avoir un royaume de 3km² me suffit._

Elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle n'était pas du genre à le provoquer. Il lui faisait peur, même s'il mesurait uniquement 1,52m.

- J'imagine oui.

- Bon, je te laisse. A ce soir.

Et il se tira.


	8. episode 8

La BD les profs appartient à Pica et Erroc (il y a une minuscule référence dans cet épisode). Et le manga Escaflowne appartient à celui qui l'a fait.

Réponses aux reviews :

Syolen : Il n'y aura pas de repas de famille, je pense… dans le fond, il ne vaut mieux pas. Euh, sinon, qui a écrit le manga Escaflowne ?

Laudinet : Ben oui, c'était un épisode de transition. Ne sois pas si pressé. Et quant à un possible combat entre Melkor et Sauron, ça viendra peut-être, mais pas tout de suite.

Episode 8 : Première année

Sa soirée fut similaire à celle de la veille. Cela dura également 5 minutes et 8 secondes, à croire que Melkor avait un chronomètre intégré dans le cerveau. Sulring vomit ensuite son dîner.

Quatre mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Melkor se rende compte qu'elle était enceinte. Il changea la pancarte et cessa de lui rendre visite, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

La vie de Sulring devint alors encore plus monotone qu'avant. Puis, un beau jour, elle sentit des contractions. Elle savait que l'enfant allait naître, et elle redoutait ce moment. Elle savait que c'était douloureux et elle avait peur.

Elle crut mourir des dizaines de fois, tellement sa douleur était grande. Elle avait l'impression que son bas ventre se déchirait. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, si cela y mettait fin. Eärwen l'assistait et se disait intérieurement : _pourquoi la péridurale n'existe-t-elle pas ?_

Sulring entendit un pleur de bébé. Et elle le vit. Elle mit au monde un magnifique petit garçon et poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de s'écrouler en nage, sur son lit.

Eärwen coupa le cordon ombilical et alla laver le bébé. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Donne-le moi, je veux le voir, murmura Sulring.

Eärwen n'était pas trop pour. La séparation n'en serait que plus difficile après. Mais devant son regard, elle céda. Sulring prit le nouveau-né dans ses bras et l'admira quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais vu de bébé auparavant. Elle était heureuse. Donner la vie était une expérience vraiment merveilleuse. Il s'endormit dans ses bras, et elle aussi.

Eärwen les regarda quelques instants. Elle devait emmener l'enfant, mais Sulring la tuerait si, à son réveil, elle voyait que le gamin avait disparu. Elle décida donc d'attendre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pressé.

Sulring accepterait de se séparer de son enfant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, elle l'allaita quelques instants. Et Eärwen la regarda d'un air grave.

- Je dois l'emmener.

- Laisse-le moi encore un peu, supplia-t-elle.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Si je vous laisse avec lui, la séparation n'en sera que plus difficile.

Sulring lui tendit son enfant, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Mais Eärwen s'en doutait.

Elle prit le bébé et l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs. Ce n'était pas le premier bébé qu'Eärwen emmenait, et ce ne serait pas le dernier. Elle était habituée à séparer une mère de son enfant, mais pour la première fois, elle s'en voulait d'avoir à priver sa maîtresse de son fils. Si elle ne le faisait pas, Melkor l'apprendrait tôt ou tard, et il les punirait sévèrement pour lui avoir désobéi.

Sa patronne d'avant ne manifestait aucune émotion quand elle la séparait de ses enfants. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas de cœur. Et peut-être elle avait fini par se faire à cette vie.

Eärwen arriva au lieu où étaient rassemblés tous les enfants de Melkor dès la naissance. Elle prit un ticket et attendit. Son ticket portait le numéro 75 et on en était à 60. _J'en ai pour un moment, _se dit-elle. Les autres suivantes des autres épouses, qui portaient également un gamin dans les bras, se disaient la même chose.

Une heure plus tard, son tour arriva. Une elfe portant la marque S2 la fit venir.

L'histoire de cette fille était compliquée. Elle avait 15 ans quand elle avait été faite prisonnière. Les sous-chefs de Melkor avaient suivi ses ordres, à savoir de ne pas tuer les femmes elfes et de les lui amener. A l'époque, il n'avait qu'une seule épouse mais celle-ci participait activement à la vie politique, ce qui lui cassait les pieds, il devait l'avouer. Il avait examiné la nouvelle venue, mais trouvant qu'une seule épouse lui cassait suffisamment les pieds comme ça, l'avait mariée à Sauron, sans leur demander leur avis. Elle était donc devenue sa deuxième femme, ce qui n'avait pas empêché le Chef d'essayer de la mettre enceinte, contre son gré, évidemment. Bref, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y étaient parvenus. S2 était stérile. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à enregistrer les mômes de Melkor. De temps en temps, son mari venait la voir, histoire de lui remonter le moral. Cela dit, elle n'était pas malheureuse : ce à quoi aspiraient toutes les femmes elfes d'Angband s'était produit pour elle : Melkor lui fichait la paix.

- Matricule de la mère ? demanda-t-elle à Eärwen.

- M47.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Dans son souvenir, M47 avait été accusée d'adultère, torturée et assassinée.

- La nouvelle M47, ajouta Eärwen. Celle-là s'appelle Sulring, et voici son premier enfant.

S2 écrivit sur un bout de papier : « M47.21 ». Et elle le glissa dans un bracelet en plastique, et le mit au poignet du bébé. Elle écrivit ensuite sur son registre : « M47.21, né le 8 janvier 504 ». Puis elle prit l'enfant et le passa à une de ses collègues.

En effet, S2 n'était pas la seule elfe à s'occuper des enfants de Melkor. En effet, cela eut été une tâche impossible si ça avait été le cas. S2 était assistée par une vingtaine d'autres elfes, qui avaient été faites prisonnières, et qui apparemment, ne plaisaient pas au Chef. En vérité, elles préféraient s'occuper de ses enfants plutôt que de lui en faire. Et s'occuper de ces gamins n'était pas une tâche aisée. Elles pouvaient en recevoir une vingtaine en une journée et ne plus en avoir pendant quelques semaines.

Cependant, elles s'en voulaient d'élever la plus grande et la puissante armée de tous les temps, et prédisaient souvent la fin d'Arda. En effet, un enfant dont la mère est une elfe et dont le père est un Valar possède d'immenses pouvoirs.

En tous cas, Melkor, de son côté, était content de ce système : il augmentait l'effectif de son armée personnelle de 50 par an. Il envisageait de prendre d'autres épouses, pour aller plus vite. Mais déjà, son armée se composait de 15 000 soldats environ, de tous âges.

S2 congédia Eärwen qui retourna chez sa maîtresse. Cette dernière dormait. Eärwen vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais elle s'y ferait, comme toutes les autres.

Deux jours plus tard, Melkor vint la voir.

- Bonjour Chef, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, euh… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Sulring, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah oui… j'ai trop de choses à penser en ce moment. Sinon, ça va ?

- Euh, oui, fit-elle, surprise qu'il lui pose une telle question. Euh, vous venez pour quoi au juste ?

- J'ai lu le registre. Je t'amène ta paie. Normalement, c'est Sauron qui devait te l'amener, mais je préfère l'éloigner de toi.

- Ah bon.

En vérité, elle s'en fichait. Elle allait avoir ses sous, et pourrait acheter des lembas et arrêter de se nourrir à la viande d'orque (crue en plus). Pour le moment, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle.

- Il a une forte tendance à te draguer, vois-tu…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, de mon côté, je ne peux pas le piffrer.

- Tant mieux.

Il lui tendit un billet de 100$. Sulring le prit. Ainsi la vie d'un de ses enfants valait 100$ à ses yeux. _Non mais quelle mentalité, _se dit elle. _Cela dit, il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à un miracle. Il est quand même Seigneur Noir, ce type._

Cependant, il n'en avait pas l'air, de loin. Il n'était pas grand, n'avait pas une apparence si terrible, il était même assez beau, genre beau ténébreux (mais pas autant que Sauron…). Et le seul détail qui pouvait renseigner sur son identité était les Silmarils incrustés dans sa couronne.

D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle ne cessait des les contempler. Il préférait ne pas y prêter attention. Il y était habitué. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, il se tira.

Sulring regarda sa suivante.

- Il est où, le marchand de lembas ?

Eärwen réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Vous sortez, vous prenez à gauche, sur deux centaines de mètres, vous sortez des quartiers des femmes. Ensuite, vous allez à droite sur 100m, puis à gauche sur 50m, vous prenez un escalier et montez de deux étages et demi, puis vous trouverez un couloir, vous irez à la trentième porte à droite, je crois puis vous aurez un long couloir, et vous irez à la vingt-septième porte et…

- Stop ! Tu viens avec moi, sinon, je vais me paumer.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Elles sortirent.

- Quel est le boulet qui a fait les plans de cette forteresse ? demanda Sulring après avoir traversé la moitié du dédale de couloirs décrit par sa suivante.

- Le Chef, je crois.

- A-t-il l'esprit aussi tordu que les plans de sa cité ?

- Faut croire. De toute façon, il faut être tordu pour essayer de conquérir le monde, tordu pour vouloir engendrer une armée, tordu pour voler les Silmarils…

- Je vois.

Elles arrivèrent quelques virages et quelques escaliers plus tard chez le cuisiner à moitié elfe, le seul fabricant de lembas du coin.

Sur la porte était écrit : « bienvenue chez Celebros, le seul et unique (donc le meilleur) marchand de lembas de tout Angband. Horaires d'ouverture : semaine : 9h-12h ; 14h-17h. samedi : 9h-12h ; 14h-16h. fermé le dimanche. »

- Il fait les 35 heures, lui… commenta Sulring.

- C'est le seul ici à les faire.

Sulring rit intérieurement. La vie ici était très différente de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle aimait cette vie, mais celle-ci avait quand même quelques points positifs.

Elle lut le reste de l'affiche : « 5$ le paquet de 10 lembas, soit 50 jours de nourriture. Peuvent se conserver deux ans après achat. »

- Ce n'est pas cher. A Paumé sur Loin, on les avait à 20$ le paquet.

Elle fit le calcul, cela lui coûterait 40$ pour l'année. Il lui resterait donc encore assez pour aller à la bibliothèque et essayer de rattraper son retard considérable en maths, pour tenter de résoudre son problème réputé insoluble et complètement tordu.

Lorsque Celebros, le seul et unique (et donc le meilleur) marchand de lembas de tout Angband ouvrit ses portes, il fit une bonne affaire.

- Vous avez un régiment chez vous ?

- Non, ce sont mes provisions pour l'année à venir.

- Vous êtes une femme du Chef ?

- Oui.

- Les lembas sont contre indiqués chez la femme enceinte.

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Non, consultez la notice.

Elle le fit. « Contre indications : ne pas utiliser chez la femme enceinte de moins de quatre mois. Peut nuire au développement du fœtus et donner un enfant pacifiste. »

- Enfant pacifiste ? lut-elle. C'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est la vérité. Ma mère avait pris des lembas pendant la grossesse.

- Ah, je vois. Et zut…

Elle prit ses huit boîtes (elle aurait des réserves pour deux ans), paya, sortit et rentra chez elle. Elle lut le côté d'une des boîtes.

- Ingrédients : blé, maïs (8), émulsifiant : lécithine de soja, colorant, trichlosodium de nitrobenzène, benzosulfate de nitropotasse, chlorosulfure de méthanone, diphosphate disodique, amidon transformé, conservateur, protéines artificielles…

- Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous avez dit après « blé, maïs ».

- Moi non plus. M'en fiche, ça se mange, au moins.

- Veuillez m'excuser, ma dame, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi chimique.

- Cela ne fait rien. Mais tu veux dire que celle qui était avant moi n'en a jamais mangé ? Elle a carburé à la viande d'orque jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

- En effet. Elle trouvait que c'était plus biologique.

- Pfft, tu parles…

- Surtout que les orques qui servent pour la nourriture sont des orques d'élevage nourris avec des farines animales.

Sulring fit une moue de dégoût. Elle préférait largement les lembas au trichlosodium de nitrobenzène.

Elle se rendit ensuite avec sa suivante à la bibliothèque, ce qui était la deuxième chose qu'elle attendait le plus au monde, après la nourriture civilisée et chimique, par un itinéraire presque aussi compliqué que celui pour aller chez le marchand de lembas. Elle paya les 5$ d'adhésion annuelle et tenta de rattraper son retard en maths. Le seul problème était que l'on ne pouvait consulter les livres que sur place. Elle s'acheta alors une ramette de papier A4 et prit le livre de maths niveau sixième. Elle prit des notes sur tous les cours, tandis que sa suivante lisait des histoires de princesses et de preux chevaliers.

- Pffft, soupira Eärwen, ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait.

- De quoi ? questionna Sulring, tout en étudiant la symétrie axiale.

- Rencontrer le prince charmant.

- Ah… avec le temps, on réalise qu'il n'existe pas.

- Vous imaginez… un beau et preux chevalier, sur son noble destrier…

- Moui, fit Sulring, assez désillusionnée. En guise de preux chevalier, j'ai un Seigneur Noir complètement tordu et son noble destrier est un dragon…

- Je suis sûre que le prince charmant existe vraiment.

- Moui, répéta-t-elle. Mais quand tu réalises que celui qui aurait dû l'être est en fait Seigneur des Ténèbres, t'es désillusionnée.

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Elle leva les yeux de la symétrie axiale. Eärwen, voyant son regard, préféra ne rien répondre et se replongea dans son histoire.

Puis elles finirent par rentrer.

- Ca vous dit d'aller au club de gym ?

- Non, merci. Je n'aime pas le sport. Mais si ça te tente, vas-y. Personnellement, je vais passer quelques heures dans le jacuzzi, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

- D'accord.

Eärwen resta chez sa maîtresse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis elle trouva une idée pendant que Sulring se baignait.

- Je peux te prendre quelques feuilles ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle le fit et commença à écrire une histoire merveilleuse, d'une gente dame enfermée dans une forteresse et délivrée par un beau et preux chevalier sur son noble destrier. Signe ou pas, elle appela ce gars là Allen. Elle l'imagina blond aux cheveux longs.

Les mois suivant son accouchement, Sulring ne mangea que des lembas. Elle perdit ses rondeurs post-maternité. Elle occupait toutes ses journées de la même façon : le matin, elle prenait des cours de maths, et l'après midi, elle allait à la piscine ou restait chez elle si cette dernière était bondée. Elle tenta un jour de faire des UV mais se trouva y être allergique.

_Super, manquait plus que ça… surtout qu'il n'y a pas de soleil ici. Je vais garder mon look de Blanche-Neige jusqu'à la fin des temps_, se dit-elle ce jour-là. _Bof, tant mieux, j'aurai moins de chance de choper un cancer de la peau…_


	9. episode 9

Oui, je sais, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans l'épisode 8. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Episode 9 : Deuxième année

Mais le 91ème jour après l'accouchement arriva. Sulring recommença à son plus grand désespoir à recevoir des visites de Melkor.

La première fois, celui-ci s'étonna de l'absence de bassine au pied du lit.

- Tu n'as plus ta bassine ?

Sulring, plus que surprise de voir que son chef, voyant une cinquantaine de femmes par nuit, retienne un détail aussi insignifiant, répondit :

- A chaque fois, je rendais mon dîner. Mais j'ai résolu le problème : je ne prends plus de dîner.

- Est-ce si traumatisant que cela ?

- Pour moi, oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : mon cas n'est pas une généralité.

- Je vois ça, oui. Au moins, je suis sûr d'une chose : tu me seras toujours fidèle.

- Ca, c'est clair.

_Quand je pense que les autres me traitent de lapin… elle est presque reconnaissante._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand il posa les mains sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cela lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps : cinq minutes et huit secondes…

Le lendemain, Sulring fut contrainte de laisser tomber les lembas et de se remettre à la viande d'orque. Eärwen lui amena une étrange mixture.

- C'est quoi, cette chose ? Un truc qui améliore le goût ?

- Non désolée. Il s'agit d'une potion de fertilité. Une consoeur m'en a fait passer. Je l'ai goûtée, et je n'en suis pas morte, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Et c'est efficace ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment, ça ne peut que faire du bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle l'avala et fit la grimace. Cette potion avait un goût semblable à celui de l'huile de foie de morue.

- Niveau goût, ça pourrait être mieux. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les potions soi disant magiques aient des goûts infects ?

- Aucune idée.

Par la suite, Sulring se dispensa de potion. Si elle avait réussi à faire un gamin à Melkor, elle réussirait une deuxième fois. Et ça ne rata pas. Ce fut peut-être un effet de la potion, mais Sulring mit au monde deux enfants. Elle s'émerveilla deux fois plus à leur vue lorsqu'ils poussèrent leur premier cri. Seulement, un minuscule détail attira l'attention de Sulring et de sa suivante : ses enfants étaient des filles.

Eärwen regarda sa maîtresse d'un air désolé, disant :

- Ma dame, le Chef ne veut pas de filles.

Sulring lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement que si elle n'avait pas été épuisée par l'accouchement, elle lui aurait collé son épée sous la gorge.

- Alors je les garde.

- Tu n'y penses pas ?

- Je ne tuerai pas mes propres enfants. Et si ce psychopathe de Melkor n'en veut pas, je les garde et les élève moi-même.

Eärwen frissonna quand elle entendit sa maîtresse prononcer le nom de Melkor. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'osait.

- T'as qu'à leur dire qu'elles sont mortes-nées, continua-t-elle.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire pour que personne ne se rende compte de leur existence ?

- J'aviserai.

- Les biberons ?

- Je les allaiterai un moment, puis tu m'achèteras du lait dans lequel je diluerai des lembas.

- Et pour les couches ?

- J'utiliserai de l'essuie tout ultra absorbant, enfin, on verra.

_On va bien voir ce que ça donne, _se dit Eärwen, _Sulring est une spécialiste du système D._

Voyant que Sulring était déterminée, Eärwen préféra ne pas insister.

- Je pourrai demander de l'aide à celle qui recueille les garçons. Ou son mari (Sauron) pourra nous aider.

- Eärwen, je ne demanderai de l'aide à Sauron que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, ou un moyen de pression. Maintenant, voudrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça.

- Va voir Elya la M17. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part et taxe lui autant d'essuie tout ultra absorbant que tu pourras.

- Mais, ça ne va pas faire louche ?

- Non.

Après une seconde de réflexion, elle ajouta :

- C'est vrai que ça peut paraître louche. Elle va croire que j'ai commis un meurtre et ai besoin d'essuie tout pour éponger le sang.

- En effet oui.

- Alors n'en taxe pas beaucoup à Elya et va en acheter.

- C'est de la folie, Sulring.

- Eärwen ! tonna-t-elle. Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu ne discute pas !

Elle sursauta et s'inclina devant elle, en murmurant un faible « oui, ma dame ». Elle se retira et partit voir Elya. Sulring s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais grondé Eärwen auparavant.

Elle chercha une autre solution tout en allaitant ses filles. Mais elle n'en trouva pas. Peu de temps après, les trois s'endormaient profondément.

Eärwen se rendit vers l'appartement de la M17. Elle n'en voulait pas à Sulring de l'avoir engueulée. Après tout, Sulring était assez à cran en ce moment. _En même temps, elle s'engage dans un de ces trucs… vouloir élever seule deux enfants sans être repérée par Melkor, ça relève de la mission impossible, _pensa-t-elle. Devant la porte d'Elya, elle entendit des bruits étranges, le genre de bruits que l'on n'entendra jamais chez Sulring. Elle frappa tout de même. Elle entendit un juron, des bruits de pas, de portes et autres. Puis elle vit Elya, mal sapée et les cheveux en pétard, lui ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Je suis Eärwen, la suivante de Sulring, la M47.

- Ah, la M47. Elle est trop sympa, elle. On s'est vues quand le Chef nous a présentées. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. C'est juste que, elle a eu un problème avec de la viande d'orque. Elle en a vomi par terre et elle est en rupture de stock d'essuie tout…

Apparemment, Elya crut au mensonge gros comme Angband qu'Eärwen lui sortit. Histoire d'ajouter plus de crédibilité, elle dit :

- La personne qui en vend fait grève.

Elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque. C'était très fréquent. La personne vendant de l'essuie tout et autres trucs du genre faisait souvent grève, en manifestation inconsciente du fait qu'elle voulait se tirer.

- Elsea ! appela Elya.

Une elfe consistante sortit de sa chambre et se présenta devant Elya, l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui ma dame ? grogna-t-elle.

- Va me chercher mon stock d'essuie tout.

Elle y alla en traînant les pieds, revint avec une vingtaine de rouleaux et les laissa tomber sur le sol. Elya lui dit de se servir, même qu'elle pouvait tout prendre si elle voulait.

- Je vous dois combien.

- Rien. Prenez ce que vous voulez.

- J'en prends en plus au cas où.

- Je vous en prie.

Eärwen prit les vingt rouleaux, la remercia et prit congé. Elle resta un moment derrière la porte, et entendit des voix.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de me parler autrement, espèce d'insolente ? criait Elya. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais 30kg de plus que moi que je vais avoir peur de toi ! Je suis supérieure à toi, je suis la favorite du Chef et tu ne peux rien contre moi !

- Vous devriez avoir peur. Je peux vous mettre à terre en un seul geste ! Et je pourrais vous dénoncer au Chef car vous le trompez !

On entendit un bruit montrant clairement qu'Elya venait de donner une baffe à sa suivante.

- N'y pense même pas, gronda Elya d'un ton menaçant.

- Je vais me plaindre et rejoindre l'association SOS suivantes battues.

- Pffft, soupira Elya. Personne ne croira que tu es battue.

Eärwen l'entendit alors parler à une troisième personne :

- Frappez-la s'il vous plaît.

Un autre bruit signifia que la suivante se prenait un autre pain.

_Tout le monde ne s'entend pas aussi bien que Sulring et moi, _se dit Eärwen. _Elle a peut être un sale caractère, elle est peut-être têtue comme une mule mais au moins, elle me respecte. _

- Je l'enferme ? demanda une voix d'homme.

Eärwen sursauta. Il lui semblait connaître cette voix.

- Oui, si vous le voulez bien. Après nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé.

On entendit un bruit de porte et un grognement. Apparemment, Elsea n'était pas d'accord pour être enfermée.

- Je vous dénoncerai, Sauron. Vous et votre maîtresse serez torturés pendant des siècles, menaça Elsea.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua Sauron. Elya est la favorite du Chef, donc il ne lui fera rien. Quant à moi, il ne me fera rien non plus, il a besoin de moi pour trouver la cité cachée de Gondolin.

Sauron bluffait. Pour le moment, son maître avait renoncé à chercher Gondolin, cette cité des elfes dont tous ignoraient l'emplacement. Ceux qui l'avaient trouvée par hasard n'avaient plus le droit d'en sortir. Les elfes de Gondolin vivaient en paix, ne se préoccupant pas des problèmes extérieurs à la cité, bien contents que Melkor ne les ait pas encore trouvés.

- Melkor se fiche de Gondolin comme de sa première chaussette pour le moment ! cria Elsea.

Sauron lui colla un pain, pour avoir osé prononcer le nom de Melkor. Puis il la bâillonna.

Eärwen faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle décida de garder ce secret pour elle. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de Sulring si elle l'apprenait, sachant que cette dernière haïssait Sauron de toute son âme. Elle le détestait plus encore que son maître lui-même.

Eärwen ne pensait pas que ce secret révélé par les défauts d'insonorisation d'Angband allait leur être très utile par la suite.

Elle rentra donc chez sa maîtresse, qui se réveilla avec ses gamines, quelques heures plus tard. Eärwen posa ses essuie tout et demanda :

- As-tu pensé à des noms ?

- Oui. Ilmarë et Miriel.

- C'est joli, commenta-t-elle. Et, as-tu pensé à quelque chose pour les différencier ?

- Sors un ruban rouge et un bleu. Mets-les à leurs poignets. Celle de droite aura le rouge et s'appellera Miriel. Celle de gauche aura le bleu et s'appellera Ilmarë.


	10. episode10

Episode 10 : Les conséquences de la deuxième année

Le lendemain de la naissance de ses filles, Sulring changea la pancarte. Et Melkor vint la voir. Elle envoya Eärwen se cacher dans la salle de bains, avec ses filles et regarda son mari en tremblant, craignant qu'il ne lise dans ses pensées, et apprenne la vérité.

- T'as déjà accouché ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui. J'ai eu deux filles, mais elles sont mortes-nées. Ma suivante a pris sa semaine de congé et est partie les enterrer loin d'ici.

Elle essaya de paraître attristée par la mort de ses enfants. Etrangement, Melkor la crut.

- Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais de toute façon, les filles ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

- Je sais, Sauron me l'a dit.

- Bon, je te laisse, à dans trois mois.

Il se retira, déçu que sa 47ème épouse ne lui ait pas donné d'héritier cette fois. Heureusement, il n'avait rien deviné.

Mais trois mois plus tard, Sulring se trouvait dans une impasse : ses filles ne faisaient pas encore leurs nuits. Elles pouvaient se réveiller à n'importe quel moment, et avertir Melkor de leur présence. Même s'il ne restait que cinq minutes et huit secondes chaque soir, il y avait un risque. Sulring devait trouver une solution. Mais elle n'en avait pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? demanda-t-elle à sa suivante.

- J'avais pensé aux suivantes des autres épouses, mais le Chef va aussi les voir.

- J'ai eu tort Eärwen, c'était de la folie.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as fait que suivre ton cœur.

Eärwen réfléchit un instant. Elle avait une solution.

- Nous pourrions les confier à Sauron.

- Et puis quoi encore ? explosa Sulring. Jamais ! A moins que tu n'aies un moyen de pression.

- J'ai un moyen de pression.

Le regard de Sulring s'illumina quand Eärwen lui fit part de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise.

- Très intéressant, commenta-t-elle. Va me chercher Sauron, je te prie.

- C'est risqué, quand même.

- C'est la seule solution que nous avons.

Eärwen s'exécuta. Dix minutes plus tard, Sauron arrivait. Il déshabilla Sulring du regard, comme à son habitude, et montrant ses filles, dit :

- Vous m'avez fait mander ? Euh, c'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca, se sont mes filles.

- Elles sont censées être mortes-nées.

- Tout le monde a gobé ce mensonge, le Chef en premier.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? soupira-t-il.

Sauron ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il savait mieux que personne que Sulring le détestait, comme toute femme elfe normalement constituée et pas encore détraquée mentalement par un séjour trop long à Angband.

- J'ai besoin de vous, ou plutôt de vos talents de baby-sitter.

Eärwen étouffa un rire. Sauron arrondit les yeux, regarda Sulring puis ses filles.

- Vous pouvez vous brosser. Je vais dire au Chef que vous avez eu des gamines non déclarées.

- Très bien, alors je dirai que vous avez une liaison non déclarée avec Elya, la M17.

_Comment qu'elle sait ça, elle ? _se demanda-t-il, essayant de ne rien en montrer. Mais son regard paniqué l'avait trahi.

- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de s'arranger, lui dit-il d'un air charmeur.

- Oui, il y a un autre moyen, répondit-elle avec le même genre d'air.

Elle lui tendit ses filles, ainsi qu'un sac contenant leurs affaires. Sauron prit les gamines dans ses bras, un peu maladroitement. Cela dit, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec des bébés dans les bras.

- Si vous leur faites le moindre mal, je vous dénonce. Ramenez-moi mes filles demain matin.

Puis s'adressant à ses filles, elle ajouta :

- Cette nuit, et celles qui suivront, je vous laisse avec Sauron, car je reçois la visite de votre père. Bonne nuit.

Elle les embrassa une dernière fois puis regarda Sauron droit dans les yeux.

- Souvenez-vous en : prenez soin de mes filles ou vous êtes cuit.

- Je sais, grogna-t-il avant de prendre congé.

Derrière la porte, il entendit Sulring dire à sa suivante :

- Merci pour la nouvelle. Sans ça, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Espérons qu'il ne leur fera rien.

- Il ne leur fera rien, sinon il est cuit, comme tu dis. Et comme ce sera la deuxième paire de cornes qu'il aura fait pousser sur le front du Chef, il se fera castrer. Et je pense qu'il tient à sa dignité.

- Je pense aussi.

- Je viens de t'initier à l'art délicat du chantage.

- Je ne suis pas fière d'en user, mais je reconnais que cela peut-être très utile parfois.

Sulring paraissait cependant inquiète pour ses enfants.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Et si Sauron me dénonçait ?

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Mais s'il le faisait, ce serait sa parole contre la mienne, et le Chef le croirait, lui. Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il ait une liaison avec Elya. Et Elya elle-même le démentira si on le lui demande.

Eärwen admit elle-même que cette solution était risquée. Mais elle était la seule qu'elles avaient. Ce qu'elles ignoraient était que Sauron n'avait pas l'intention de les dénoncer à son maître. Il se serait agi d'une autre épouse du Chef, il n'aurait pas eu de scrupules. Mais il était incapable de leur faire du mal, à elle et à ses gamines. L'attirance qu'il avait pour elle n'était pas que physique. Certes, Sulring était d'une beauté inimaginable et irréelle, mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle. Elle paraissait forte, mais derrière cette apparence, il discernait une certaine fragilité. Conquérir Sulring était devenu son but dans la vie. Il avait une liaison avec Elya mais ils ne s'aimaient pas. Elya était frustrée à cause de son lapin de mari (comme tout le monde), et Sauron était frustré également parce que la seule femme elfe qui avait réussi à lui voler son cœur (et oui, il en avait un) le détestait profondément. En principe, aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister. Elle finirait bien par changer d'avis. Et si, pour cela, il devait faire baby-sitter et l'aider à garder un si lourd secret, il le ferait.

Il renonça donc à dormir cette nuit-là, et celles qui suivirent. Quatre mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Sulring tomba une nouvelle fois enceinte et Melkor cessa donc de lui rendre visite.

Ce soir-là, Sulring affichait la pancarte « enceinte » sur la porte quand elle vit débarquer Sauron, complètement à la masse. Elle le fit entrer, par politesse.

- Je viens chercher vos filles, dit-il.

- Si vous voulez les garder, vous pouvez, mais ne vous y sentez pas obligé. Le Chef ne vient plus.

Il regarda le ventre de Sulring et comprit pourquoi.

- Il vous prend vraiment pour une usine à mômes.

- Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais droit à un régime de faveur.

- En effet, je vous plains… dites, je peux voir vos filles ?

- Elles dorment dans la chambre d'Eärwen.

- Vous allez être ravie. Ces derniers temps, elles faisaient leurs nuits.

- C'est bien. Mais vu la tête que vous tirez, je pense que vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant.

- En effet oui.

- Ca vous fera du bien de dormir un peu.

Il la regarda étrangement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se souciait de lui.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé de vous avoir conduite dans cet enfer, mais c'était un ordre. Et on ne discute pas les ordres du Chef, sinon, on risque de se faire renvoyer, et de repartir les pieds devant. Vous savez, si j'avais su qui vous étiez, je ne vous aurai jamais livrée à lui…

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Peut-être était-ce mon destin. Et puis, j'ai quand même trouvé quelques points positifs à cette vie. Grâce à vous, j'ai découvert la joie d'être mère. Et c'être mère. Et c'est surtout grâce à vous que mes filles sont toujours vivantes. Et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

- Je pourrai vous les garder, l'année prochaine, si vous voulez.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Elle prit un paquet de lembas et l'ouvrit.

- Vous en voulez ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça me changera.

Cette année-là, Sulring mit au monde un garçon, qui fut enregistré sous le matricule M47.2.2. Elle avait fini par s'y faire : elle ne verrait jamais grandir ses enfants mâles. Mais elle avait ses filles qui la faisaient tenir et l'aidaient à supporter cette vie.

Sauron gardait Ilmarë et Miriel quand Sulring allait à la bibliothèque prendre des cours de maths. Il assista même à leurs premiers pas. En clair, il était devenu leur père de substitution. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, surtout qu'il avait le temps.

Les mois où son mari venait la voir, Sulring confiait ses filles à Sauron, pour plus de sécurité, son Chef ayant pris la fâcheuse habitude de passer la nuit entière chez elle et de ronfler comme une locomotive essoufflée, ce qui empêchait Sulring de dormir, et ses voisines M46 et M48 également.

Six années s'écoulèrent. Puis elle commença à apprendre à ses filles à lire, écrire et compter. Elle ne leur fit que des cours de base : cela ne servait à rien de leur prendre la tête avec les séries de fonctions ou les intégrales sur un intervalle. Du reste, elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Elle avait arrêté les maths au niveau de la 5ème.

Mais elle avait toujours l'ambition secrète de démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann, pour pouvoir s'enfuir de cet enfer, et trouver un endroit plus approprié pour élever ses filles, dans des conditions convenables, et pas au milieu des cris de prisonniers se faisant torturer. Ces temps-ci, elle entendait de plus en plus fréquemment ces cris horribles. Elle entendait les malheureux prisonniers supplier Melkor de mettre fin à leur douleur. Mais il refusait. Ils lui juraient de ne pas connaître l'emplacement de la cité cachée de Gondolin. Mais Melkor ne les croyait pas. Sulring se sentait coupable. Elle était prisonnière là-bas, mais elle avait une situation privilégiée. Elle aurait voulu les libérer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ignorait même où ils étaient détenus.

Melkor voulait absolument trouver Gondolin. Le fait qu'il existe une cité elfe cachée quelque part sur Arda était assez flippant pour lui. Il craignait une attaque de cette cité dont il ignorait tout. Mais il avait beau torturer ses prisonniers, aucun ne lui révélait son emplacement. La raison était qu'ils l'ignoraient tous, car ceux qui trouvaient la cité cachée par hasard et y entraient ne pouvaient jamais en ressortir. Et ceux qui y vivaient étaient protégés par le fait que la cité était justement cachée, et par le pouvoir de leur roi, Turgon, le cousin de Sulring.

Mais Gondolin n'était pas la seule cité que Melkor craignait. A quelques centaines de kilomètres d'Angband se trouvait la cité de Doriath où vivait le roi elfe Thingol. Il avait épousé une Maia nommée Melian, et celle-ci protégeait la cité par son pouvoir. Et donc, bien que Melkor ait été un Valar, il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Et en attendant de trouver Gondolin, Melkor voulait augmenter les effectifs de son armée personnelle. Il prit une centaine d'épouses dans ces six années. Il ne les présenta plus à leurs consoeurs. Après tout, si elles voulaient faire connaissance avec les autres, elles le feraient elles-mêmes. Il avait vu la réaction (hostile) de ses épouses à l'arrivée de Sulring et cela lui cassait les pieds, surtout qu'il devait à chaque fois les présenter, et que pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire : soutirer des aveux à des pauvres types qui ne savaient rien.


	11. episode11

Celui-là est pour Syolen (le délire sur le prince charmant)

Episode 11 : Histoires de princes charmants

Un jour, en l'an 513, Sulring était allée prendre des cours de maths et arrivait au niveau de la 5ème. Elle avait laissé ses filles à Eärwen, qui leur avait fait lire Blanche-Neige. Miriel et Ilmarë s'étaient donc plongées dans le conte, et Sulring était revenue.

Elle fut ravie que ses filles lisent. Elle lut avec elles la fin de l'histoire, où le prince charmant vient réveiller Blanche-Neige qui n'avait pas capté que la vieille à la pomme était sa méchante belle-mère (mais pourquoi les belles-mères sont-elles toujours méchantes ?) et avait mangé la pomme empoisonnée.

Puis, Miriel posa la question qui tue :

- Il existe, le prince charmant ?

- Non. Sinon, je serais avec. Et pendant qu'on y est, le père Noël n'existe pas non plus.

- Pourquoi on nous en parle alors ?

- Parce que vous êtes jeunes et innocentes et avez besoin de croire en quelque chose, de croire qu'il reste du bon dans ce monde.

- Mais il reste du bon dans ce monde !

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas où le Chef en est dans la conquête du monde. S'il l'a achevée, il ne reste alors plus rien de bon dans ce monde.

- Dis, pourquoi dis-tu que le prince charmant n'existe pas ? questionna Ilmarë.

- On m'a bassinée avec cette histoire quand j'étais gamine et j'ai fini par y croire. Quand j'ai eu 12 ans, mon père m'a dit : « tu vas épouser ton prince charmant, le chef de Chépaoù ». Ce type s'est avéré être un pédophile.

- C'est quoi ?

Ses filles n'ayant que sept ans, Sulring dut alors sortir la phrase préférée des parents :

- Je vous expliquerai quand vous serez plus grandes.

Ses filles firent la moue.

- Il faisait des choses contre nature. Et 100 ans plus tard, j'ai épousé un seigneur des ténèbres, au lieu d'un prince charmant. Alors tu comprends que je sois désillusionnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont exactement de différent ?

- Un prince charmant est beau, gentil avec tout le monde, et ne prend pas ses épouses pour des usines à gamins. Il vit dans un magnifique palais et règne sur un royaume en paix où tout le monde est heureux.

- Exemple ?

- Si t'as lu l'histoire qu'a écrite Eärwen, tu verras un exemple de prince charmant dans le personnage d'Allen, qui va délivrer sa promise qui est enfermée dans une tour gardée par un dragon.

- Je vois. Et Melkor alors ?

- Je te prierai de ne pas prononcer le nom de ton psychopathe de père, fit-elle en frissonnant. Appelle le « le Chef », comme tout le monde. Donc pour en revenir à ta question, ton père est potable, n'est pas spécialement gentil, il a une certaine quantité d'épouses dont il se sert comme usines à gosses dont il ne s'occupe pas. Son palais est assez bien (surtout avec le jacuzzi), si on exclut les prisons remplies de pauvres gens qu'il fait torturer pour trouver la cité de Gondolin. Quant à son royaume, il est en paix car personne n'ose se révolter contre lui. Il ne subsiste que trois cités elfiques sur Arda qui ne sont pas tombées sous son influence : Doriath, Gondolin et Tol-Sirion. Gondolin est introuvable, Doriath est protégée par le pouvoir d'une Maia et Tol-Sirion est tellement petite que le Chef s'en fiche pour le moment. Et donc, un seigneur des ténèbres est un dictateur : il impose sa loi et tue ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. Ses sujets vivent dans la peur, et ils ne sont pas libres.

- Maman, je crois que tu as tort, osa dire Ilmarë.

- Non, ton père est un dictateur.

- Je parlais du prince charmant. Je suis sûre qu'il existe, il ne lui manque que le royaume.

- Et ce serait qui, d'après toi ? questionna Sulring avec la voix de la fille blasée de la vie.

- A ton avis ? Beau, gentil, qui s'occupe des enfants, et vit ici dans ce beau palais…

_Angband ?Un beau palais ? Ca se voit qu'elle n'a pas tout visité, _pensa Sulring.

- Moi je sais ! lança Miriel. C'est Sauron !

Sulring arrondit les yeux.

- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est lui qui m'a enfermée ici ! Et s'il s'occupe de vous, c'est qu'il n'a pas le choix, car sinon, je le dénonce au Chef parce qu'il a des activités illégales avec la M17.

Sulring s'en voulait de l'avoir dit aussi tôt à ses filles. Mais elles ne devaient pas prendre Sauron comme définition du prince charmant. Mais en fin de compte, ses filles avaient bien le droit de rêver, surtout qu'il semblait que Sauron les aimait bien. Si ça se trouve, il avait plaqué Elya depuis longtemps sans la tenir au courant. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, Sulring ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les aidait encore. Elle se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un décodeur à mecs. Mais ça n'existait pas. Et elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter ses sentiments, ni à connaître ses véritables motivations. Cela venait du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien compris aux hommes. De là à considérer Sauron comme un prince charmant sans territoire, il ne fallait pas pousser Mémé dans les orties (tous droits réservés à Mathilde).

Sulring n'envisageait même pas l'éventualité que Sauron soit amoureux d'elle. En même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre. Selon Sulring, Sauron était un genre de Melkor puissance ½, un Chef en devenir si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'actuel. Sur ce point-là, elle n'avait pas forcément tort, mais elle ne le verrait que bien plus tard.

- Mais peut-être a-t-il cessé ses activités avec la M17, dit-elle pour se rattraper, et partage notre secret parce qu'il vous aime bien.

- D'accord.

- J'ai faim, lança sa sœur, changeant totalement de sujet.

Sulring lui tendit un paquet de lembas, se contentant pour sa part de viande d'orque crue, car elle était dans son 3ème mois de grossesse.

Les années passèrent. Le sujet du prince charmant fut abordé une nouvelle fois, quand les filles atteignirent leur 13ème année. Sulring attendait son 14ème enfant, espérant que ce serait un mâle. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de dissimuler de nouveau l'existence d'une fille. Elle avait été inconsciente de le faire, et avait eu une chance incroyable que Melkor n'ait jamais rien découvert, pendant tout ce temps.

Celui-ci n'avait pas capté qu'elle était enceinte, ou alors, souhaitait toujours la voir. Sulring n'en savait rien, mais optait pour la première option. Après tout, cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup : elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois. Ce soir-là, ses filles dormirent chez Sauron, comme elles le faisaient souvent.

Le lendemain, il les ramena et elles finirent leur nuit dans la chambre d'Eärwen qui était partie chercher le petit déjeuner.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'Ilmarë m'a sorti hier ?

- Non, dites moi.

- Dis, quand je serai grande, on pourra se marier ?

Sulring éclata de rire.

- Prenez ça pour un compliment.

- Cela dit, je préférerais éviter d'épouser une de vos filles.

- Cela vaudrait mieux. Sinon le Chef la réquisitionnera elle aussi.

- Et vous savez, je considère Ilmarë comme ma fille et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'épouser. Surtout que je pense qu'elle n'est pas trop pour la polygamie.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Dites, vous sortez toujours avec Elya ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien.

- Oui. Et j'ai même le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai eu l' « honneur » si je puis dire, de faire pousser 149 paires de cornes sur le front du Chef, sachant qu'il a 150 épouses actuellement.

- Faut pas se gêner !

- Mais vous savez, mes relations avec les 149 autres ne sont que purement physiques. Elles n'attendent que cela de moi.

- Nymphomanes, commenta-t-elle.

- Elles sont frustrées parce que le Chef est un lapin.

- Ca c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Moi, ça me va très bien.

_En ce moment, le Chef est de moins en moins un lapin, il est passé à un quart d'heure. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, _se dit-elle. Elle ne lui en parla pas, ce n'étaient pas ses oignons.

- Dites, avez-vous déjeuné ?

- Non.

- Alors restez. On va attendre que ma suivante ramène de la viande d'orque. J'ai toujours trouvé ça infect, surtout au petit déjeuner.

_Tu m'étonnes…_ pensa-t-il.

- Prenez des lembas.

- Ils sont contre indiqués chez la femme enceinte de moins de quatre mois.

- Sans rire ?

- Et oui. Mais rassurez-vous, dès que j'arrive à 4 mois de grossesse, j'en reprends.

- Vous avez bien raison. Pour en revenir à notre sujet précédent, je m'en lasse. Mais avec vous, c'est différent, on peut parler.

- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Du tout. Ça me change. Et je ne répète rien.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il disait la vérité, après tout, il était doué pour mentir et tromper, son chef l'avait formé pour cela, entre autres.

- Moi non plus, je ne répète rien. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'en ai assez d'être une usine à gamins.

- Je vous comprends. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir embarquée là-dedans. Si seulement j'avais su qui vous étiez…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. C'était un ordre du Chef, et on ne doit pas les discuter. Et puis j'ai deux filles merveilleuses – et vivantes – grâce à vous.

A côté, dans la chambre d'Eärwen, les filles s'étaient réveillées et écoutaient.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre.

- Pardon ?

- Le Chef.

- Racontez-moi, je ne sais pas grand chose de votre vie.

- Au début, je servais un Valar du nom d'Aulë. Ce n'était pas marrant, je passais mon temps six pieds sous terre, à forger des armes. Et pire, personne ne pouvait voir ma grande beauté à la lumière du jour.

Sulring pouffa de rire.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Très bien merci. Donc, le Chef est venu me voir et m'a proposé un meilleur salaire. Au début j'ai dit que celui que j'avais me suffisait. Alors il m'a parlé de meilleure situation, où je pourrais me balader à l'air libre, je n'y ai pas fait attention. Il m'a ensuite parlé de son rêve de domination du monde. Je me suis alors dit qu'il avait eu un problème de fabrication.

Devant son air étonné, il expliqua :

- Le Chef est le premier Valar à avoir vu le jour. Apparemment, c'était un prototype d'Iluvatar, et quand il a été créé, Iluvatar n'a pas tout de suite compris que le Chef avait un grain et n'était pas normal. Puis il a créé les Maiar et nous avons chanté pour créer le monde. Il n'y avait que le Chef qui chantait n'importe quoi. Et, je dois vous l'avouer, il chantait comme une casserole. Bref, le monde s'est créé tant bien que mal après que les autres Valar aient bâillonné le Chef. Puis, manque de pot, à chaque fois qu'un Valar créait quelque chose dans le monde, le Chef le détruisait. Il fut alors banni de Valinor et il s'établit ici. Tous les Valar se répartirent ensuite, avec leurs épouses et leurs serviteurs : Manwë dans l'air, Ulmo dans la mer, et Aulë sous terre. Et ce fut sous terre, alors qu'Aulë était parti se balader et que j'avais un boulot monstrueusement grand à boucler d'ici la tombée du jour, que le Chef vint me voir.

- Et de quoi vous a-t-il parlé après la domination du monde ?

- Il m'a dit que j'aurais une gloire éternelle si je le suivais, que je serais reconnu, respecté et craint, sur Arda toute entière. Cela avait toujours été mon rêve. J'ai accepté.

- Et comment Aulë a-t-il réagi ?

- Assez mal : en gros, il m'a maudit. Il m'a dit que je courais à ma propre perte. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de passer ma vie six pieds sous terre à forger des armes et autres trucs et je me suis tiré. J'ai rejoint le Chef ici. Il m'a laissé en plan pendant quelques mois quand il a été emprisonné à Valinor. Puis il a abattu les arbres de Valinor et volé les Silmarils avec l'aide d'une monstrueuse araignée qui bouffait tout sur son passage et il est revenu après l'avoir menacée de lui envoyer une armée de balrogs et s'être tiré : il ne voulait pas qu'elle mange les trois joyaux qu'il s'était cassé la tête à chercher et pour lesquels il avait traversé la moitié d'Arda. Et c'est moi qui ai eu la noble tâche de sertir les Silmarils dans sa couronne. En plus, ils me brûlaient les doigts.

- Ah oui ?

Il lui montra ses mains. Elle les prit dans les siennes. Ses traces de brûlure avaient presque disparu. Elle les garda quelques instants. Il avait la peau très douce…

- Et je n'ai même pas été payé, continua-t-il.

- Le Chef est ingrat, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils sont d'un éclat incomparable et inimaginable. Je comprends qu'il les ait voulus pour lui. Mais ils pèsent lourd sur sa tête et ils lui brûlent aussi les mains quand il les tient.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'il renferment la lumière des arbres de Valinor.

- Je pense aussi. Et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous, que la lumière des arbres de Valinor soit sur la couronne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Si, mais à mon avis, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. C'est une autre culture.

Il éclata de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi. Elle le suivit dans son hilarité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement.

- J'ai commis d'horribles crimes pour Melkor. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Aulë.

Sulring fut surprise qu'il ose prononcer le nom de Melkor.

- Arrêtez de culpabiliser. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Vous savez, quand j'étais gamine, je rêvais aussi de diriger le monde, je m'imaginais être à la tête d'un peuple heureux et libre, dans un monde merveilleux et en paix. Mais je n'avais aucune idée des sacrifices qu'il aurait fallu faire pour en arriver là.

- Mais…

- Le seul coupable, c'est le Chef.

- Mais c'est moi seul qui ai décidé de le servir.

- Il vous a piégé, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous êtes un type bien, je le vois. Mais peut-être était-ce votre destin de le servir.

- Et quel était le vôtre ?

- D'avoir un mari qui se servirait de moi comme usine à gamins. J'avais 12 ans quand j'ai été mariée à ce genre de gars. J'ai réussi à lui échapper, mais cent ans après j'ai épousé le Chef. On n'échappe pas à son destin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

- Et peut-être que le destin du Chef était de passer du côté obscur, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous croyez que c'était aussi dans la musique d'Iluvatar ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Iluvatar seul le sait.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement. Les deux se regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, puis ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.


	12. episode12

Episode 12 : Les cigognes sont démystifiées

Sulring reprit ses esprits. Elle s'écarta d'un mètre. Sauron fit de même. Ils virent arriver Eärwen, un plateau-repas en main, en disant :

- Allez, à poil là dedans ! Oups, je vous dérange ? ajouta-t-elle, voyant les têtes qu'ils tiraient.

Derrière la porte, Ilmarë lâcha :

- Flûte, ça y était presque !

- Ce n'était peut-être pas prévu dans la musique d'Iluvatar.

- Ecoute, je ne vois pas ce que la musique d'Iluvatar, qui a créé le monde, vient faire là-dedans.

Eärwen posa son plateau sur la table et regarda sa maîtresse.

- Je peux te parler deux secondes en privé ?

- Bien sûr.

Sauron arrondit les yeux. Sulring était tutoyée par sa suivante. _C'est une autre culture._ Sulring s'adressa à lui, le regard fuyant :

- Restez, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Elle suivit sa suivante dans la salle de bains. La conversation fut rapide.

- Ca y est, c'est aujourd'hui, fit Eärwen décidée.

- De quoi ? bégaya Sulring, à la masse et perturbée.

- Je lui fais ma déclaration.

L'information mit vingt secondes à monter au cerveau, vingt secondes à y être analysée. La réponse fut formulée vingt secondes plus tard :

- Ah.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

Dans le fond, ça l'arrangeait. Sulring ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était très attirée par Sauron et ne le détestait pas particulièrement. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il restait un peu de bonté en lui, qu'il n'était pas totalement perdu.

Elles revinrent dans la pièce. Sulring mangea son déjeuner infect tandis qu'Eärwen causait avec Sauron.

- Il faut que je vous parle, commença-t-elle.

Elle regarda Sulring, espérant trouver un quelconque soutien. Sulring mangea quelques bouchées puis repoussa son assiette d'un air dégoûté.

- Je vous laisse, Eärwen a quelque chose à vous dire.

Eärwen la fusilla du regard puis vira au rouge tomate. Sulring partit dans les appartements de sa suivante et écouta la conversation, avec ses filles.

- Vous vous souvenez de mon ancienne maîtresse ? questionna Eärwen.

- Ah oui, la pouffe.

- Elle vous avait dit que je vous aimais.

- Possible. Mais comme elle ne disait que des mensonges, je ne l'ai pas crue.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti avec elle ?

- Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais je n'ai jamais pu la voir en peinture. Cette femme était mauvaise, et je me disais qu'en sortant avec, j'avais peut-être une chance de m'en débarrasser, que le Chef nous surprendrait. Et vous y avez aidé.

Eärwen n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sulring non plus. _Raisonnement tordu que seul Sauron peut avoir, _pensa-t-elle.

- Mais vous savez, il y avait une chose de vraie dans ce qu'elle vous a dit. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Depuis le début, je suis attirée par vous, et votre magnétisme animal.

- Façon aimant sur frigo ?

Sulring pouffa de rire.

- Sachez qu'il en est de même pour moi, continua-t-il. Et j'ai eu peur de vous le dire, surtout qu'en ce moment, avec Sulring qui ne peut pas me piffrer, ç'aurait été dur.

Sulring fit mine de jouer du violon. Ses jumelles éclatèrent de rire. Eärwen regarda Sauron bizarrement, se demandant si elle pouvait prendre le risque de le croire. Elle décida qu'elle prendrait ce risque. Elle l'embrassa. Derrière la porte, Ilmarë commenta :

- Et dire qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ce soit maman qui finisse avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… c'est le destin, répondit sa sœur. Ce n'était pas dans la musique d'Iluvatar.

- C'est quoi ce délire sur la musique d'Iluvatar ? questionna Sulring. Je doute qu'Iluvatar ait prédit que je finirais avec Sauron. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je n'en aurais pas le droit.

Peu de temps après, les deux amoureux produisaient des sons bizarres.

- Faut pas se gêner, râla Sulring, en regardant par le trou de la serrure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? demanda Miriel.

- Un gamin.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était les cigognes qui les livraient.

_Elle a vu sa mère accoucher 13 fois depuis sa naissance et elle croit encore que ce sont les cigognes qui livrent les bébés ? Alors c'est quoi qui sort de mon ventre, tous les ans ? _pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qui t'a raconté des bêtises pareilles ?

- Sauron.

- Et bien bravo…

- Maman, comment on fait des enfants ? demanda Ilmarë. Et ne répond pas : « je vous expliquerai quand vous serez plus grandes ».

- Bon, commença Sulring, un peu gênée. On se débrouille pour qu'une cellule du père fusionne avec une cellule de la mère. Après, la cellule ainsi formée se retrouve dans le ventre de la mère, s'y développe, et devient un bébé 9 mois plus tard.

- Et comment font les cellules pour fusionner ?

- Je vous…

- Expliquerai quand vous serez plus grandes, compléta Ilmarë.

- C'est ça, désolée. Mais disons que c'est pour ça que votre père vient me voir tous les soirs. J'en ai marre. S'il ne venait qu'un mois, ça suffirait largement.

- Dis maman, commença Miriel.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Sauron, par hasard ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Elle mentait. Il avait été gentil avec elle, tout ce temps, il s'était opposé indirectement à son chef, certes, sous la contrainte, mais il l'avait fait. Sulring savait que sa parole ne valait rien face à la sienne, devant Melkor. Si Sauron avait voulu la dénoncer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il les avait protégées, elle et ses filles, et c'était un signe qu'il restait encore un peu de bonté en lui. Sulring l'aimait, et elle avait fini par l'admettre. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. _Il ne doit jamais le savoir, _se promit-elle. _Je vais attendre, en espérant que ça passe, sinon, je serais mal barrée._

- Il a failli t'embrasser.

- C'était une erreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

- C'était un signe des Valar.

- Tu parles. Melkor asservit le monde et le détruit à moitié et ils ne réagissent pas. Alors de là à se mêler des histoires de cœur entre elfes et Maiar… bon, plus sérieusement, je vais prendre des cours de maths.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai un problème de maths à résoudre. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, j'y arrive, je suis libre. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Melkor m'a dit : « si t'y arrives, je redeviens gentil ».

- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

- Parce que je refuse de croire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Un jour, peut-être j'arriverai à démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann et Melkor redeviendra gentil, comme il l'était avant.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas s'il l'a réellement été un jour.

Sulring se faisait des illusions. Mais elle avait besoin de ses illusions pour survivre dans cette cité. Elle voulait croire qu'elle arriverait un jour à démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pourrait un jour être libre, retrouver sa famille et vivre tranquille avec ses filles.

Mais elle en était loin.


	13. episode13

Réponse aux reviews :

Syolen (fidèle à la fic) : Sulring n'a pas de bol et on comprend dans l'épisode 16 pourquoi. Mais continue à lire, Sauron finira par succomber à son charme légendaire. (désolée, je pars en live, c'est l'effet du cours d'électrotechnique de ce matin)

Elonwe : Merci pour l'encouragement. Promis, je remettrai le coup de la musique d'Iluvatar… mais c'est vrai en fait, ils disent tous : « c'était dans la musique d'Iluvatar »

Bilbo le hobbit : Ca m'étonne pas que t'aies choisi ce nom là. Moi à la limite, je préfère être au milieu d'une armée d'orques plutôt qu'avec un type rustre, macho etc qui prend sa nana pour une pondeuse de gosses.

Episode 13 : Eärwen ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Sulring continua ses cours de maths. Il lui fallut un an pour arriver au niveau de la première S, et ce fut Eärwen qui lui fit une crise existentielle.

- Ma dame ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te parle. Je connais tes capacités d'écoute, je sais à quel point tu te soucies du bonheur des autres.

- Vas-y, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de sortir avec Sauron.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment.

_Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? Si Eärwen plaque Sauron à cause de ce que je lui dirai, ça va encore me retomber dessus, et Sauron m'en voudra à mort. Purée, les Valar ont dû me maudire pour qu'il me tombe autant de tuiles sur la tête. J'en ai marre. _

Sur le point de la malédiction des Valar, elle n'avait pas forcément tort.

Sulring se demandait aussi si elle l'aimait ou si elle le vénérait. Si elle disait à Eärwen de le plaquer, elle s'en voudrait, même si elle avait le champ libre après. Et Eärwen aussi lui en voudrait. Et avoir une liaison avec lui était inconcevable. Elle voulait être celle qui sauverait l'honneur du Chef, en évitant de lui faire porter une 150ème paire de cornes. Et elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Sa sœur avait été amoureuse d'un type et Sulring avait pu voir toutes les complications que cela avait entraîné. _Dans ce cas-là, autant rester célibataire. _Elle voulait s'échapper d'Angband et retrouver la vie qu'elle avait avant : la vie de guerrier invincible, soumis à aucune contrainte, et demeurant un mystère pour tous les autres.

- Sulring ?

- Hein ? bégaya-t-elle. Continue.

- Maintenant que nous sommes amants, je ne sais pas, enfin, je ne crois pas que c'est aussi bien que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- Tu l'imaginais comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être eu tendance à l'idéaliser trop…

- Et bien, on n'est pas sorties de l'auberge… marmonna Sulring.

_Dans la famille « je sais ce que je veux », je demande la suivante. Bonne pioche._

- En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'en lasse. Et je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments à mon égard.

- S'il n'en avait pas, il t'aurait plaquée depuis longtemps.

- Il dit m'aimer, mais je ne sais pas à quel point.

- Moi non plus. Le mieux serait que tu lui en parles.

- Tu n'y penses pas !

- Ecoute Eärwen, toi seule peut savoir ce que tu veux. S'il n'est pas le bon, arrête. Sinon, reste avec lui.

- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon ou pas !

Sulring joignit ses mains en regarda vers l'ouest, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Valar pour mériter ça ? ».

- Tu m'excuses, mais tu ne connais rien à l'amour.

- Si ! Etre mariée à Melkor, un type absolument parfait, un vrai prince charmant beau et gentil, qui est fou de moi et me le montre et dont je suis dingue moi aussi me fait voir ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je vis ce genre de chose que je n'avais jamais vécue avant, ironisa-t-elle en prenant une voix extasiée.

- Sulring ? T'as fumé un Ent ou tu te fous de moi ?

- Seconde solution. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce qu'était l'amour avec un grand A, parce que j'ai d'abord été mariée à un pédophile puis à un lapin qui me prend pour une usine à gosses. Et personnellement, je préfère le lapin.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Pas grave.

- C'est que je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

- Je sais. Ecoute, je vais parler à Sauron. Et je te ferai part de sa réponse. En fonction, tu verras.

- Merci. Que pourrais-je faire pour te remercier ?

- Me trouver la partie réelle des racines de Zêta.

Voyant la tête d'Eärwen, elle ajouta :

- Je plaisante. Tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi. Il est temps que je te le rende.

Eärwen la regarda avec admiration. Sulring était une elfe d'exception. _C'est avec elle que Sauron aurait dû sortir, pas avec moi_, se dit-elle.

Deux jours plus tard, Sulring envoyait sa suivante à la bibliothèque pour prendre les cours de maths de terminale et parlait à Sauron.

- Elle est où votre suivante ? demanda-t-il.

- A la bibliothèque, elle me recopie des cours de maths.

Il arrondit les yeux.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je m'instruis pour pouvoir résoudre votre problème tordu.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas abandonné ? fit-il, le regard admiratif.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Les autres ont abandonné ?

- Oui. Elles se sont consolées avec moi.

- Dites, c'est quoi, le masculin de nymphomane ?

- Coureur de jupons, je dirais.

- C'est ce que vous êtes.

- Mais cela ne durait jamais. Je suis maudit. Mes maîtresses n'aimaient que mon physique ravageur.

Sulring regarda les chevilles de Sauron.

- Ca va ? Elles n'ont pas encore explosé ?

- Euh non.

- Bon, allons droit au but. Je ne suis pas là pour examiner vos chevilles, ni votre ego surdimensionné. Et puis, vous avez peut-être raison de vous vanter. Vous êtes très beau, d'ailleurs… mais pas parfait. Personne n'est parfait.

- Si, vous, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est quoi, ce plan foireux de drague ?

- Désolé.

- Si vous voulez m'avoir, il vous faudra me démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann, car même si je ne porte pas le Chef dans mon cœur, je tiens à lui rester fidèle, c'est une question d'honneur. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'être amis.

- Très bien. Donc, que vouliez-vous me dire sur Eärwen ?

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais est-elle votre seule maîtresse ?

- Non. Mais avec elle, c'est différent.

Il savait que l'estime que Sulring avait pour lui venait de descendre en flèche. Il essayait de rattraper le coup. Il essayait aussi d'accepter le fait que Sulring ne lui appartiendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps, si cela devait un jour se produire.

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- On s'entend bien. Et ce n'est pas que physique. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en lasse.

- Bon, vous l'aimez ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_Oh purée…_

- Envisagez-vous de faire votre vie avec elle si un jour, vous sortez d'ici ?

- Si je sors d'ici, je ne pense pas que je pourrai faire ma vie avec une femme.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Vous ne connaissez que mes points positifs. Je sens qu'au plus profond de moi, je suis maléfique. Le Chef m'a totalement transformé et c'est irréversible.

_A peine fataliste, le gars… _

- C'est sûr que si vous êtes un genre de Chef puissance ½, ça ne risque pas d'être joyeux pour une femme.

- Eärwen et moi n'avons aucun avenir. Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Ce qu'il y avait au début n'est plus. J'ai raison ou pas ?

_Ah, enfin un gars qui sait ce qu'il veut. _

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas une antenne captant vos pensées. Je ne suis pas non plus devin, je ne me nomme pas Mandos. Vous seul savez (devez savoir) ce que vous voulez.

- Alors j'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal.

_Ce qui est sûr, c'est que comme toute femme qui se fait plaquer, elle ne le prendra pas très bien. _

- Pourquoi mes histoires d'amour finissent-elles toujours mal ?

_Ca y est, il me refait une crise existentielle… _

- Je ne sais pas. Mais faites moi confiance, un jour, vous trouverez la femme qui vous conviendra. Elle vous libérera de l'influence de Melkor.

- Evitez de prononcer son nom. Le Chef me fiche la trouille. Et puis, votre peuple l'a appelé Morgoth, je vous rappelle.

- Je sais. Mais je trouve que son surnom est trop laid, même s'il lui convient mieux. Il paraît que cela vient de mon oncle Fëanor, qui l'a surnommé ainsi, le noir ennemi, quand il a volé les Silmarils. Mais j'étais jeune à l'époque et personne ne m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé après.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Finalement, ce fut moins pire que ce que Sulring redoutait. Eärwen et Sauron se séparèrent mais restèrent bons amis.


	14. episode14

Voilà pourquoi la fic est rated T (c'est violent, mais supportable).

Réponse à Syolen : Au début, Sulring est un peu allergique à lui en fait, parce que c'est de sa faute à lui si elle s'est retrouvée là.

Episode 14 : La vérité manque d'être découverte

Un an plus tard, quand les jumelles fêtèrent leurs 15 ans, Sulring cessa ses cours de maths. Elle avait atteint l'équivalent de Bac+2, et elle ne trouvait plus de livres pour les niveaux au-dessus. Elle avait très peu avancé dans la résolution de son problème. Elle avait vu ce qu'était Zêta : une série de fonctions. Et il lui semblait peu probable qu'elle converge pour des complexes de partie réelle ½. De là à ce qu'elle s'annule…

Elle savait également que résoudre cette hypothèse aidait à trouver la répartition des nombres premiers, mais elle ignorait comment.

Bref, elle en avait assez. De toute façon, ce problème était insoluble. Et elle avait fini par apprécier sa vie à Angband, et ce, grâce à ses filles. Elles vivaient isolées du monde extérieur, ignorant ce qu'il s'y passait et les batailles qui faisaient rage. Elle se contentait de faire des gosses à Melkor et finissait par le trouver assez sympa. Il l'était, mais uniquement avec elle. Et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : si son oncle l'avait surnommé le noir ennemi du monde, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Mais un événement assombrit le tableau idyllique de Sulring. Sa suivante arriva un jour d'un air paniqué, disant :

- Je ne sais comment, mais la M5 a découvert que tu cachais tes filles ici.

- Quoi ???

- Sa suivante m'en a parlé quand j'étais au club de gym. Je pense que le Chef va débarquer pour vérifier.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Sulring, complètement perdue.

- Je les amène à Sauron, tout de suite.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Quelques mois après sa rupture avec Eärwen il avait cessé de leur rendre visite.

- Il habite encore ici ?

- Normalement oui. Sinon, il nous l'aurait dit.

- Je crois qu'il n'a plus de compte à nous rendre et qu'il a rompu avec Elya.

- Il a rompu avec elle depuis douze ans.

Sulring arrondit les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi est-il resté et a-t-il gardé notre secret si longtemps ?

- Aucune idée. On en discutera plus tard. Pour l'instant, je lui amène tes filles, et pendant ce temps, fais tout ton possible pour effacer toute trace de leur existence.

- D'accord. Mais fais attention.

Eärwen sortit et emmena les filles chez Sauron, tandis que Sulring faisait disparaître les preuves. Elle rangea les livres, principalement des contes de fées de leur enfance, sous les siens (histoires de preux chevaliers sur nobles destriers) et son début de démonstration foireuse de l'hypothèse de Riemann. Sulring ne leur avait pas fait beaucoup de vêtements, elle ne mit pas longtemps à les cacher. En quelques minutes, elle eut fini.

De l'autre côté de la forteresse, Sauron eut la surprise de voir débarquer Eärwen et les enfants de sa patronne.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Etes-vous complètement inconsciente ?

Il les fit vite entrer et ferma la porte.

- Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Le Chef risque de découvrir notre secret. Je vous en prie, aidez-nous.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- La M5 l'a découvert, je ne sais comment. Heureusement, sa suivante était moins mauvaise qu'elle et elle m'a avertie que sa maîtresse préviendrait le Chef.

- Pourquoi la M5 ferait-elle cela ?

- Parce qu'elle déteste la Dame Sulring.

- Comment peut-elle ? On ne peut que l'aimer. Elle est parfaite.

Il avait dit ça d'une drôle de voix. Eärwen le regarda bizarrement.

- Vous l'aimez ? Si je ne suis pas indiscrète.

- Vous l'êtes. Cela ne vous regarde pas. Laissez-moi Miriel et Ilmarë et allez en paix, avant que le Chef ne débarque chez votre maîtresse. Je m'occupe de tout.

Il la serra dans ses bras, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, et elle prit congé.

Elle retrouva sa maîtresse plongée dans une histoire de preux chevaliers sur nobles destriers, repensant à ce que ses filles avaient dit du prince charmant.

- Tout va bien, elles sont chez lui.

Sulring poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant six mois ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander.

Eärwen se douta qu'il fuyait Sulring. Mais elle garda ses soupçons pour elle. S'il en était vraiment amoureux, il devait lui dire lui-même. De plus, il y avait 50 de plus de chances qu'elle le croie s'il le lui disait directement.

Sulring, de son côté, trouvait que ses filles n'avaient pas tort. De tous les hommes (ou individus masculins) qu'elle avait connus, Sauron était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de l'image qu'une fille se fait de l'homme idéal. C'était peut-être à cause de lui qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cité maudite, mais c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait connu les joies d'être mère.

Peu de temps après, Melkor entra chez Sulring. Elle se colla au mur opposé à la porte. Il lui faisait peur. Il semblait avoir grandi, et se dressait devant elle, immense et terrible. Les Silmarils de sa couronne éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière irréelle. Il s'avança, suivi par une femme elfe blonde, avec la plus grosse paire d'airbags que n'importe quel homme aurait rêvé de contempler. C'était Loana, la M5, celle qui s'était fait faire des implants mammaires.

Melkor fouilla superficiellement la chambre de Sulring, celle d'Eärwen et la salle de bains jacuzzi, puis tonna :

- Tu te fiches de moi, Loana ? Je ne vois aucune trace d'hypothétiques enfants clandestins de Sulring.

- Je vous jure ! Je les ai entendues un jour.

- T'as dû rêver.

- Non ! C'est la vérité ! Sulring a eu deux filles, nommées Miriel et Ilmarë.

- Alors je suppose que ses filles ont bu une potion qui rend invisible, ironisa-t-il.

- Mais je…

- Ca suffit ! cria-t-il. Tu me gonfles, Loana ! J'étais en train de torturer un prisonnier qui était sur le point de me dire où se trouvait Gondolin !

Il la prit par les cheveux.

- Hé ! Mon brushing ! protesta-t-elle.

Sulring étouffa un rire.

- Hé la pouffe ! C'est pas drôle.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce n'est pas moi qui répand des fausses rumeurs sur mes consoeurs, donc la pouffe, c'est toi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assuré qui la surprit elle-même.

- Bon, je dois croire qui, moi ? explosa Melkor.

- Moi, firent Loana et Sulring d'une même voix.

- Ca suffit.

Il prit Sulring par le bras et les traîna toutes les deux hors de la pièce. Il se rendit dans une salle attenante à la salle du trône. Dedans se trouvaient des machines étranges en acier, et une sorte de croix plantée de trois clous.

Sulring commença à paniquer. Elle se vit clouée sur la croix, puis attachée ensuite à une autre machine lui écartant les membres de son corps.

- Je ne souhaite à personne de voir ces machines de près, commenta-t-il. Mais parfois, cela s'impose.

Il les jeta au sol.

- Vous aurez le choix, c'est à la carte, dit-il avec un sourire sadique, satisfait de voir ses épouses pétrifiées devant lui, et terrifiées à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait leur faire subir, pour leur soutirer des aveux. Je commence par qui ?

Sulring jeta un regard assassin à Loana qui répondit par un regard meurtrier.

- Honneur à la plus récente arrivée ici.

Melkor prit Sulring par le bras et l'amena à la table d'écartèlement. Il l'obligea à s'y allonger, lui attacha les bras et les jambes et dit :

- Une dernière déclaration, avant que tu ne te brises en 5 morceaux ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire, à part que Loana est une menteuse.

Son regard de braise la transperça. Elle comprit pourquoi il finissait toujours par tout savoir. Elle entoura son esprit d'une muraille infranchissable. Elle s'efforça de penser à un mur.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Tu pourrais éviter bien des souffrances si tu acceptais que je lise dans tes pensées.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il commença à actionner la machine. Au début, Sulring ne sentait pas grand-chose. Puis ses bras et ses jambes continuèrent à s'éloigner du reste de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en puit plus et hurla. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres allaient se détacher du reste de son corps. Et ce serait sûrement le cas s'il continuait.

Elle resta quelques minutes, ne pouvant penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui la tiraillait. Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de son bourreau posé sur elle. Elle le voyait tel qu'il était réellement : le noir ennemi du monde, impitoyable, cruel et sadique.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Melkor arrêta la machine. Sulring n'avait rien dit. Il décida de tester une autre technique pour la faire parler.

- Je n'ai jamais testé cette technique, commenta-t-il. On verra ce qu'elle donne sur toi.

Il sortit un poignard et lui fit quelques entailles dans les bras. Il sortit alors une bouteille d'un placard. Sur l'étiquette de cette bouteille était écrit : « HCl, 10mol/L ».

Sulring avait fait assez de chimie dans sa jeunesse pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'acide qui la brûlerait. Et cela ne rata pas. Melkor en fit couler dans ses blessures.

Personne ne peut imaginer la douleur que cela cause, avant de l'avoir vécue. Elle hurla et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulait que sa douleur s'arrête, elle voulait mourir, le plus tôt possible. Mais elle ne supplierait pas Melkor de la tuer.

Elle commença à parler. Melkor garda la bouteille en main et cessa de l'asperger d'acide.

- J'ai eu deux filles jumelles.

Loana sourit. Enfin sa rivale avouait.

- Mais elles sont mortes-nées.

Son sourire s'effaça. Elle se leva et cria :

- Menteuse !

- Assieds-toi, lui intima Melkor d'une voix glaciale, dure comme l'acier. Ton tour viendra.

Il versa quelques gouttes d'acide. Sulring hurla.

- Et en plus, elle est douillette, railla Loana.

- Loana ta gueule ! cria Melkor. Ou je te fais boire la bouteille.

- C'est quoi, exactement ?

- De l'acide qui te dissoudra les entrailles.

Loana se tut, horrifiée. Melkor se tourna vers Sulring.

- Qu'as-tu fait des corps ?

- J'ai confié mes filles à Eärwen, ma suivante. Quand elle a eu son congé, elle les a emmenées loin d'ici, chez sa famille et elles ont été enterrées selon les rites, c'est à dire incinérées et leurs cendres ont été dispersées.

- Evidemment ! râla Loana. Elle a fait disparaître les preuves !

Sulring sentit sa peau la brûler. Elle hurla à nouveau et regarda son mari, les larmes aux yeux :

- Je vous en supplie. Je vous ai toujours dit la vérité. Je vous suis toujours restée fidèle.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Une dague de glace pénétra sa conscience et s'enfonça peu à peu. Elle protégea les pensées liées à ses filles et vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Puis plus rien.

- En effet. Tu dis la vérité.

Il reboucha la bouteille.

- Comment pouvez-vous la croire ? protesta Loana.

- Je le vois dans ses yeux.

Il la détacha de la machine, la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura :

- Et en plus, Sauron me l'a dit. Tu lui as déclaré : « même si je ne porte pas le Chef dans mon cœur, je tiens à lui rester fidèle, c'est une question d'honneur ». Et je sais que pour toi, l'honneur est plus important que tout.

Il la lâcha et alla chercher sa 5ème épouse. Sulring s'écroula sur le siège qu'avait occupé Loana avant tandis que cette dernière prenait place, contre son gré, sur la machine d'écartèlement. Il mit la machine en marche. Au début, Loana serrait les dents, essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Puis, elle n'en puit plus. Elle hurla à réveiller les morts.

- Alors ? cria Melkor. Elle est vraie ou non, cette rumeur ?

Sulring la regarda droit dans les yeux. Une voix dans l'esprit de Loana lui intimait de crier « non ».

- Elle me manipule par télépathie !

- T'as fumé un Ent, ma pauvre Loana… bon, je n'ai pas la semaine. J'ai aussi Gondolin à trouver.

Loana le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, avant de se faire asperger d'acide.

- Cette rumeur est fausse, avoua-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu accusé ta consoeur d'une telle chose ?

- J'étais jalouse d'elle, et…

Elle ne pouvait pas dire la suite, la raison pour laquelle elle enviait Sulring. Melkor la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentit qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire, elle eut l'impression qu'un poignard entrait dans son cerveau. Elle ne le supporta pas et cria la terrible vérité :

- J'ai couché avec Sauron !

- Faut pas se gêner.

La pression sur son esprit disparut brusquement.

- Sulring aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Faudrait me payer très cher pour que j'en arrive là ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle regarda son mari et déclara :

- Elle est folle.

- Tu sais, on avoue n'importe quoi sous la torture.

- Alors pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Parce que c'est dans ma nature d'être sadique et barbare.

Il jeta ensuite un regard assassin à Loana.

- Ca n'étonnerait que Sulring en arrive à une telle extrémité.

- Ce n'est pas un ange.

- Toi non plus. Et puis je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Elle l'obsédait, il m'appelait par son nom. Et je le voulais pour moi toute seule.

On entendit un craquement sinistre. Melkor arrêta la machine.

- Alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette rumeur, continua Loana. Si Sulring disparaissait, elle n'obséderait plus Sauron.

- Raisonnement tordu… commenta-t-il.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et Loana prit un air terrifié quand il annonça sa sentence.

- Adultère : 30 ans (je n'aime pas avoir des cornes) ; mensonges/trahisons : 10 ans ; tentative indirecte de meurtre : 5 ans. Cela nous fait 45 ans. Mais ces années te paraîtront durer des millénaires, et tu me suppliera de mettre fin à ta misérable vie.

Il la détacha de la machine et ordonna à ses serviteurs de l'emmener et de l'emprisonner.

- De toute façon, dans le cas de Loana, je crois qu'il n'y a que le train qui ne soit pas passé dessus, commenta-t-il.

- Chef ? commença Sulring.

- Me crois-tu aveugle ou stupide ? Je sais que j'ai environ 149 paires de cornes sur le front. Mais j'y remédierai.

- Je crois que vous avez été un peu dur avec elle.

Malgré tout ce que cette fille lui avait fait subir, Sulring éprouvait de la pitié pour elle.

- Toi aussi, t'as fumé un Ent. Elle voulait te tuer.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

- Mais si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne tiendra pas dix ans.

_Si seulement elle s'était mêlée de ce qui la regarde, _se dit-elle. _Et puis, pourquoi Sauron est-il à ce point obsédé par moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'un prétexte de Loana. Cela dit, elle aurait pu trouver mieux. _

- Va chercher à comprendre les femmes… commenta Melkor, lisant dans ses pensées.

Il la fit sortir de la salle et la ramena dans la salle du trône.

- Désolé pour les blessures que je t'ai infligées, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui.

Sulring resta muette un moment. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?Depuis quand il est désolé ? Et depuis quand il me prend dans ses bras ?_

- Pas grave, articula-t-elle après s'être remise du choc émotionnel.

- Il me fallait savoir la vérité. Et je ne suis jamais sûr de rien quand je lis dans les pensées des autres : ils arrivent parfois à élever des barrières infranchissables autour de leur esprit et à ne me révéler que ce qu'ils veulent que je sache. Mais je me disais que je pouvais te faire confiance. C'était un signe : 47 est un nombre premier.

- 5 en est un aussi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Au fait, à propos de nombres premiers, quel est le rapport entre l'hypothèse de Riemann et la répartition des nombres premiers ?

- De quoi tu me causes ? questionna-t-il en la lâchant.

- Du problème de maths que Sauron m'a refilé.

Il arrondit les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas encore abandonné ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as beaucoup de courage. Et pour en revenir à ta question, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Alors comment saurez-vous si ma démonstration (si je la finis un jour) est correcte ?

- Je n'en saurais rien. Cette idée de problème de maths vient de Sauron. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues. Et ni lui ni moi n'envisageons la possibilité qu'une de mes épouses parvienne à en résoudre un. Toujours est-il que je voulais vérifier, si je pouvais ou non te faire confiance.

- Maintenant vous savez que vous le pouvez, assura-t-elle. Et que je ne ferai jamais rien contre vous, ni ne vous mentirai.

Il la crut. D'ailleurs, au fond d'elle, Sulring n'aurait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il lui faisait trop peur pour qu'elle ose s'opposer à lui. Elle n'avait pas la force de caractère de son oncle Fëanor, appelé très justement l'esprit du feu, qui, lui, s'était opposé à tous les Valar en revenant en terre du milieu pour tenter de retrouver les Silmarils, son trésor volé et de venger la mort de son père, assassiné par Melkor.

- Merci. Tu peux disposer, lui dit-il, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle se retira et repartit dans ses appartements. Elle se posa des questions sur son chef en chemin. Il paraissait presque gentil. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. _Ca lui passera, je pense. Si Fëanor l'a appelé le noir ennemi, et si tout le monde le surnomme « seigneur des ténèbres », ce n'est pas pour rien. _

Sa suivante la regarda d'un air inquiet quand elle franchit la porte. Son corps portait encore les marques des tortures que Melkor lui avait infligées.

- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle. Pour moi, pas pour Loana. Elle sera torturée pendant 45 ans, et probablement exécutée.

- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à toi. Quand on attaque la M47, la M47 contre-attaque.

- Mais comment a-t-elle pu savoir ?

- Cette forteresse est très mal insonorisée. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai appris que Sauron avait une liaison avec la M17.

- A ce propos, s'il a rompu avec elle, pourquoi a-t-il continué à nous aider ?

- Je l'ignore.

- En tous cas, nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. Loana n'était peut-être pas la seule à connaître mon secret. Mes filles ne sont plus en sécurité ici.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Sortir d'ici et les confier à ma sœur.

- Personne ne peut sortir d'ici.

- Le Chef ignore leur existence.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir, il s'en rendrait compte.

Sulring réfléchit quelques instants, regarda son ventre, et déclara :

- J'accoucherai bientôt. Après le Chef me laissera tranquille pendant trois mois.

Elle resta silencieuse. Eärwen avait raison.

- Mais je ne peux pas sortir, admit-elle.

Reviewez svp ! (ou sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite)


	15. episode15

Réponse à Syolen : Sulring est très forte ! En fait, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, l'HCl à 10 mol/L mais à mon avis, ça fait mal. Déjà quand tu t'en prends une goutte à 1 mol/L c'est pas le pied… et après on me demande pourquoi j'ai pas fait CGP (Chimie Génie des Procédés..) je me tais, je vais finir par faire de la pub pour mon école

Episode 15 : La fuite

Eärwen réfléchit intensément. Une personne pouvait les aider à s'échapper : Sauron. Elle en fit part à sa patronne.

- Je n'ai plus de moyen de pression sur lui. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

- Je crois que si.

Sulring arrondit les yeux.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'il est secrètement amoureux de toi et qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse te nuire.

- T'as fumé, ma pauvre Eärwen.

Mais Sulring n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait confier ses filles à sa sœur, en espérant qu'elle la retrouverait. C'était trop risqué de continuer ainsi, Loana devait avoir des amies qui risquaient de la venger. Alors mettre sa vie et celle de ses filles entre les mains de Sauron semblait être la moins mauvaise solution, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Et Sulring adopta cette solution. Elle vécut dans la peur ses deux derniers mois de grossesse, des fois que Melkor décide de vérifier une fois de plus les dires de Loana. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il lui faisait confiance.

Sulring fit enregistrer son enfant, un garçon, sous le matricule M47.2.16. Le lendemain, Melkor lui donnait sa paie. Elle acheta des lembas et convoqua Sauron. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis les pieds chez elle depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Eärwen. Il semblait à Sulring qu'il la fuyait. Mais il se présenta tout de même devant elle.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait mander, ma dame ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Encore ?

- Oui, veuillez m'en excuser.

- Je ne peux pas, le Chef m'envoie en mission en dehors de la forteresse.

- Ca tombe bien.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Il en est hors de question. J'ai pris suffisamment de risques pour vous. C'est fini maintenant.

Il avait l'air catégorique. Mais Sulring avait un autre argument.

- Je vous paierai si vous le souhaitez.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans les yeux de Sauron.

- Combien ?

Sulring fouilla sous son lit, en sortit un coffre-fort, et calcula à voix basse combien il y avait dedans.

- 950 dollars. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

- On fera aller. Cela dit, j'aurais préféré être payé en nature…

- Vous pouvez vous brosser, je tiens à mon honneur.

- Et après ? questionna-t-il d'un air insistant. La survie de vos filles vaut plus que 950$.

- 10 dollars par an.

- 50.

- 15, pas plus.

- 40.

- 15, j'ai dit.

- 20, et c'est mon dernier mot (Jean-Pierre).

- Va pour 20.

- Donnez-moi le coffre.

- Vous aurez la moitié maintenant, et l'autre moitié quand elles seront en sécurité.

Elle lui tendit la moitié de sa fortune. Il l'accepta.

- Je vous emmène aussi, fit-il.

- J'y compte bien. Nous partons demain à l'aube.

Il s'apprêta à se retirer. Elle lui prit le bras.

- Cette nuit, vous restez ici. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez avec mes sous et disiez la vérité à tout le monde.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

- Non.

Elle ferma la porte à clé.

- Vous êtes dure en affaires, commenta-t-il.

Elle le força à s'allonger sur son lit, lui attacha les bras et les jambes au bord.

- Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

_Dans quelle galère je me suis fourré, encore ? _se demanda-t-il, tandis que Sulring se rendait dans la chambre de sa suivante pour voir ses filles.

Sauron regarda ses membres attachés. Il essaya de se dégager. Sans succès. Eärwen le regarda faire.

- Sulring a prévu le coup.

- Je vois ça, oui, grogna-t-il.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sulring s'apprêta à annoncer la nouvelle à ses filles.

- Demain nous partons. Cela vaut mieux pour votre sécurité.

- Tu crains que la pouffe se venge ? demanda Miriel.

- Elle non. Mais des amies à elle, oui. Alors j'ai réfléchi, et c'est la meilleure solution. Je vous amène chez ma sœur. Elle veillera sur vous. Je lui fais confiance.

- Je ne veux pas partir, dit Ilmarë.

- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Vous êtes toute ma vie et je ne peux accepter l'idée de me séparer de vous. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Vos vies sont menacées ici. Mes consoeurs ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Chacune guette les faiblesses des autres et leurs erreurs, pour les dénoncer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sûrement par ambition, pour devenir la favorite du Chef. Cela doit être très excitant, d'être la favorite du maître du monde.

- Il en a une ?

- Sûrement, même s'il ne s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette. Mais son harem est plus un panier à crabes qu'autre chose.

Elle serra ses filles dans ses bras et se laissa aller à pleurer devant elles.

Ce soir-là, Sulring dormit une dernière fois avec elles, tandis qu'à côté, Eärwen surveillait Sauron.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Sauron les fit sortir toutes les trois de la forteresse. Ils prirent deux chevaux et galopèrent au loin pendant deux semaines. A l'aube du quizième jour, le village de Paumé sur Loin était en vue. Ils s'arrêtèrent et posèrent leurs chevaux.

- Dame Sulring, je dois vous parler, commença Sauron. En privé.

- D'accord. Les filles, restez ici avec les chevaux. Je reviens.

Miriel et Ilmarë échangèrent un regard plus qu'explicite, tandis que leur mère faisait quelques pas. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière le seul buisson du coin pour écouter la conversation.

- Je te parie 10 dollars qu'il va l'embrasser, dit Ilmarë.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il n'en a pas le courage, répliqua sa sœur. Surtout que maman serait capable de lui coller un pain s'il osait.

- T'as rien compris, toi !

Miriel leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi… c'est toi qui n'a rien compris.

- Chut, tais toi !

Elles se turent et regardèrent la scène.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, disait Sulring.

- Pas de quoi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

- Moyennant finance, au bout d'un certain temps, précisa-t-elle.

- Euh oui, avoua-t-il.

- Venez avec moi au village.

- Je ne peux pas. On me reconnaîtrait.

- C'est vrai, on vous oublie difficilement.

- Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis j'ai eu deux merveilleuses filles grâce à vous.

Elle se serra contre lui. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle déclara d'une voix triste :

- Mais je ne sais pas si je les reverrai un jour.

- Je vous promets que si.

Elle leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui. Il essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

- Je vous en fais le serment, promit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sulring commença à avoir l'estomac noué. Elle avait peur mais elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Le cœur de Sulring se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Puis Miriel surgit de derrière le buisson.

- Je vous dérange ?

Ils s'écartèrent d'un bond. Ilmarë surgit elle aussi de derrière le buisson et jeta un regard assassin à sa sœur, en l'accusant de tricher.

- T'as perdu ton pari, répliqua Miriel.

- A cause de toi !

- Attendez, quel pari ? coupa Sulring.

- J'avais parié que Sauron t'embrasserait, avoua Ilmarë. Et il a failli.

- En effet, comme la dernière fois.

_C'est de destin, _pensa-t-elle avec regret. Mais une partie d'elle était soulagée. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas prête moralement pour ce genre de chose.

Il l'attira à nouveau à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne résista pas et répondit à son baiser. Elle se sentit comme transportée dans une autre dimension. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un véritable baiser d'amour.

Quand cela prit fin, elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Puis, par réflexe sûrement, quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passé, elle colla une baffe à Sauron et s'enfuit en courant.

Miriel lui courut après. Elle la trouva en larmes derrière un arbre.

- Maman ? Ca va ?

Celle-ci fit non de la tête. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était qu'une femme faible. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait entouré son cœur d'une muraille infranchissable et indestructible, du moins, le croyait-elle. Elle espérait ainsi être protégée des tourments causés par l'amour. Mais tout s'était écroulé en un instant.

Miriel la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tu m'as dit il y a quelques années que l'amour entre deux personnes était la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde.

- C'est le cas, sauf quand cet amour-là est interdit.

- Il n'est interdit que physiquement, je te rappelle.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton pari.

- Je ne l'ai pas perdu, j'avais parié que tu lui collerais un pain après.

Sulring éclata de rire.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra ?

- Je ne pense pas et je suis sûre que ça marchera entre vous.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Tu vois, le prince charmant existe.

Elle la fit se lever.

Un peu plus loin, Sauron se posait des questions. Et il y avait de quoi.

- C'était un réflexe, expliqua Ilmarë. Elle ne vous en veut pas.

- Elle m'a collé un pain. Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Un pain n'est pas un râteau. Croyez-moi, maman vous aime à en mourir. Ça se voit. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous fassiez cela. Mais sans mon idiote de sœur, cela se serait aussi fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Elle a été surprise et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle ressent, et de où ça pourrait la mener.

- Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles aussi compliquées ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Vous savez, vous les hommes, n'êtes pas simples non plus.

C'est là qu'ils virent revenir Sulring et son autre fille. A cet instant, Sulring préférait affronter l'armée entière de son mari plutôt que le regard de Sauron.

Elle se contenta de dire, le regard fuyant :

- Désolée de vous avoir baffé. Je vais amener mes filles chez ma sœur. On parlera de tout cela à mon retour.

Sauron ne broncha pas. Il dit adieu aux filles et les serra dans ses bras. Avant de partir, Miriel lui dit :

- Prenez soin de ma mère, elle est fragile en ce moment.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Soyez heureuses dans vos vies, c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

Il se sépara d'elles et Sulring les emmena.

Elles marchèrent une heure et arrivèrent devant les remparts de Paumé sur Loin.

- Rien n'a changé, constata-t-elle.

Le garde les interpella, en pointant une lance sur elles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- En effet rien n'a changé. Toujours aussi accueillants ici, marmonna Sulring. Je souhaiterais voir la princesse Galadriel.

- De la part de qui ?

- Sa sœur Sulring.

- La princesse Sulring a disparu. Je ne vous crois pas.

Sulring dégaina une épée, désarma le garde, envoyant la lance au loin, puis pointa son épée sur sa gorge.

- Où est ma sœur ?

- Elle ne vit plus ici.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est à Doriath, la cité de Thingol et Melian.

- C'est où, ça ?

- A deux cents kilomètres d'ici, par là, dit-il en montrant une direction.

Sulring le lâcha et repartit dans la direction opposée, celle d'où elle était venue. Elle avait chevauché en ligne droite depuis Angband, et la direction montrée était justement celle qui y conduisait. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient passés devant Doriath sans la voir. _Cette cité est vraiment proche d'Angband. Je me demande comment ils font pour se défendre et pourquoi Melkor n'a pas encore attaqué. _Cela dit, elle ignorait tout des attaques menées par Melkor. Peut-être avait-il déjà rasé la cité et le garde de Paumé sur Loin n'en savait rien, son village étant par définition paumé et loin, il pouvait ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait plus loin. Dans ce cas, elles étaient perdues.

Elles rejoignirent Sauron.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma sœur vit à Doriath.

Sauron blanchit.

- La cité de Thingol ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dans cette cité vit une Maia du nom de Melian. Elle est l'épouse de Thingol. Dès la venue des Elfes en Terre du Milieu, Melian a ensorcelé l'un d'eux, un roi, et l'a épousé. Puis elle a protégé sa cité par une barrière magique : l'Anneau de Melian. J'ignore si vous pouvez le traverser.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Conduisez-moi à Doriath.

A contrecœur, Sauron obéit. Il avait toujours craint Melian. Même si elle était une Maia, comme lui, son pouvoir était plus grand que le sien.

Ils chevauchèrent une semaine, traversant des contrées dévastées et stériles, et soudain, Sauron s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin, de nuit, alors que Doriath était en vue.

- Sauron ? questionna Sulring.

- Je ne peux pas traverser l'Anneau de Melian. Même si je le pouvais, le Chef s'en rendrait compte et je suis censé être de l'autre côté d'Arda, à la recherche de Gondolin. Allez-y, je vous attend.

Ils descendirent de cheval. Sulring traversa la barrière invisible magique et parvint aux porte de la cité alors que le soleil se levait.

Note : je sais, Sulring n'est pas très fut fut, et pas du tout courageuse… à ce niveau-là.

Note 2 : je sais que Paumé sur Loin n'est pas mentionné dans le Silmarillion, mais bon, on peut supposer qu'il existe un village paumé avec des elfes quelque part sur Arda.


	16. episode16

Réponse aux reviews :

Syolen (toujours fidèle) : j'ai l'impression que tu suis ça comme on suit une série télé… surtout que là, ça va virer à dallas mélangé à desperate housewives sur fond (fin fond) de silmarillion… elle lui colle une baffe par réflexe, mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas fini…

Bilbothehobbit : son mari c'est Melkor, c'est pas Sauron… (ça embête bien Sauron d'ailleurs…)

Note : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le Silmarillion, Mandos est le Valar qui s'occupe des morts. Il garde les esprits des morts dans ses cavernes, à Valinor, en attente de leur jugement qui aura lieu à la fin du monde. Manwë est censé être plus ou moins le maître du monde, il vit dans un magnifique palais à Valinor. Il était le frère de Melkor. Il ne s'occupe plus vraiment des affaires de la Terre du Milieu et laisse son frère asservir le monde depuis qu'il s'est brouillé avec certains elfes. Varda est la femme de Manwë, la reine des étoiles, celle qui a créé toutes les étoiles que vous pouvez voir dans le ciel (à moins que vous viviez en ville).

(si je me suis plantée, faites moi signe)

Le film Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopâtre appartient à Alain Chabat.

Episode 16 : Sulring apprend la vérité sur son père

Un garde blond les arrêta, et pointa une épée sur elles.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

_Ils sont aussi accueillants qu'à Paumé sur Loin ici, _se dit Sulring.

- Je suis Sulring, fille de Finarfin. Voici mes filles, Ilmarë et Miriel. Nous sommes venues voir ma sœur Galadriel.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur. Et c'est qui le père de vos filles ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? C'était un guerrier elfe, il s'est barré avant leur naissance, il ne les a jamais vues, mentit-elle.

- Vous habitez où ?

- A Paumé sur Loin. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que parfois, nous recueillons des gens qui se trouvent être en fait des espions de Morgoth.

Miriel donna un coup de coude à sa mère, chuchotant : « c'est qui, Morgoth ? ».

- L'espèce de psychopathe tordu ascendant esprit contrariant qui vit à Angband avec les Silmarils dans sa couronne, répondit Sulring avant d'ajouter plus bas, pour éviter d'être entendue par le garde : votre père, quoi.

Le garde la fit entrer.

- Votre sœur se trouve dans la quatrième rue deuxième porte à droite.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Nous sommes mariés.

_Tout s'explique. _Elle contempla les rues de la ville. Cette cité était absolument magnifique, tout s'assemblait dans une parfaite harmonie. Elle suivit ses instructions et arriva chez sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas changé en 115 ans.

- Bonjour, fit celle-ci. C'est une heure pour frapper et réveiller les gens ?

- Je te demande pardon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Galadriel la regarda attentivement. Sa voix lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà entendue. Elle avait également déjà croisé son regard, très longtemps auparavant.

- Petite sœur ? lâcha-t-elle, n'osant y croire.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Des ennuis, comme d'habitude.

Le sourire de Galadriel s'effaça. Elle devait lui dire la vérité. Mais cela pouvait attendre.

- On peut entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle lui présenta ses filles.

- C'est qui le père ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Elle décida d'attendre que Sulring la lui raconte elle-même.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te revoie enfin. Tu as tellement changé.

- C'est sûr. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, j'étais épaisse comme un sandwich SNCF, plate comme une planche à repasser, et je faisais deux têtes de moins.

Elle lâcha sa sœur et la regarda attentivement.

- Alors comme ça le garde devant ta porte, c'est ton mari ?

- Oui. Père ne voulait pas que je l'épouse, car il ne possède aucune terre.

_S'il savait pour moi, il serait content…_ se dit Sulring.

- De toute façon, il est reparti à Valinor. Attends, laisse-moi te regarder.

Galadriel lui tourna autour et inévitablement, vit sa marque.

- M47 ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Que je suis la 47ème concubine de mon mari, sur 150. Nous sommes là pour lui engendrer une armée personnelle.

- Vas-y, dis, c'est qui, ton mari ? As-tu enfin trouvé ton prince charmant ? Il doit être très riche pour pouvoir avoir autant d'épouses. Mais il est assez étrange pour les marquer au fer rouge, donc à priori, niveau prince charmant, on fait mieux.

- C'est plutôt le prince de la nuit, ou Melkor, si tu préfères.

Galadriel faillit s'évanouir.

- Comment t'as pu finir avec lui ?

- Je me suis enfuie de chez Thranduil le soir même de notre mariage, il avait abusé de moi.

- Mais quel connard ! s'exclama Galadriel. (il n'y a que là dedans que vous verrez Galadriel parler aussi mal)

- Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je me suis cachée de Père et de lui pendant une centaine d'années. Pardonne-moi.

- Je te pardonne. Et ensuite ?

- Tu te souviens de Glorfindel le guerrier invincible ?

- Ah oui, fit-elle d'un air extasié. J'en étais dingue.

- C'était moi.

- Ah…

- J'ai décapité la seule personne qui l'a compris. Et Sauron m'a enlevée et amenée à son maître, qui m'a épousée, sans mon accord, évidemment. Cela dit, ç'aurait pu être pire. Toujours est-il que je préfère être à Angband plutôt qu'à Chépaoù. Dans l'ensemble, j'ai la belle vie.

- Si faire des gosses à Morgoth, t'appelle ça la belle vie…

- Il est assez gentil avec moi, dans l'ensemble. Mais les enfants mâles que j'ai me sont retirés dès la naissance. Quant aux filles, elles meurent. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. J'ai caché Miriel et Ilmarë pendant 15 ans, mais nous avons failli être découvertes par une de mes consoeurs qui a fini en prison pour adultère. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue ici.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

Elle le lui raconta.

- Je dois repartir vite sinon le Chef se rendra compte de mon absence. Je suis venue te confier mes filles.

- Reste ici. Le pouvoir de la reine Melian te protègera.

- Pas contre lui, il est trop fort.

- Doriath a résisté aux assauts de Morgoth pendant des années. Il ne peut rien contre le pouvoir de Melian.

- Oui mais je vais vous porter la poisse. A tous les coups, Melkor va…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'appelles Melkor ?

- Parce que je trouve que Morgoth, c'est trop laid, comme nom. Toujours est-il que Melkor va attaquer s'il sait que je suis ici. Il m'arrive tellement de tuiles sur la tête qu'à tous les coups, il le fera. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été maudite par les Valar.

Galadriel baissa les yeux.

- Il est temps que je te dise la vérité sur ta naissance. Je ne voulais pas le faire, en espérant que tu ne sois pas touchée par la malédiction de Mandos. Mais apparemment, tu l'as été.

- Hein ? Quelle malédiction de Mandos ?

- Finarfin n'est pas ton père. Ton véritable père était Fëanor.

- Fëanor ??? répéta-t-elle.

- Il y a longtemps, nous vivions tous à Valinor, en paix avec les Valar et les autres elfes. Puis Fëanor a créé les Silmarils et Melkor a été libéré des cavernes de Mandos. Dès le jour où il a vu les Silmarils, il les a voulus. Il a essayé de brouiller Fëanor avec ses frères, et avec les Valar, lui faisant croire que les Valar voulaient lui prendre les Silmarils et que ses frères voulaient prendre sa place dans le cœur de leur père et à la tête de notre peuple. Bien que Fëanor n'ait jamais vraiment fait confiance à Melkor, il l'a cru, et il n'avait à l'époque aucune raison de ne pas le croire, surtout que les actions de Melkor semblaient justes et loyales aux yeux des autres, Valar ou elfes. Fëanor a été exilé et s'est installé en Terre du Milieu. Sa femme l'a suivi. Quelques années plus tard, elle donnait naissance à une fille : toi. Fëanor avait déjà sept fils, et macho comme il était, il ne voulait pas de fille. Mais sa femme a insisté pour te garder. Melkor est venu le voir, j'ignore pourquoi. Cette fois, Fëanor a vu clair en lui, il a su qu'il voulait les Silmarils par dessus tout. Il l'a envoyé balader. Puis Finwë, notre grand-père a supplié Manwë de permettre à Fëanor de revenir à Valinor. Il est revenu, avec sa femme et toi, alors que tu n'avais que deux ans, laissant son père dans sa forteresse, avec les Silmarils. Il y eut une grande fête à Valinor pour célébrer la réconciliation entre les différents peuples. Puis Melkor s'est pointé avec Ungoliant et a abattu les arbres qui avaient donné la lumière au monde. Cette lumière ne subsistait donc plus que dans les Silmarils. Les Valar ont demandé à Fëanor de leur donner les Silmarils, pour qu'ils puissent faire renaître les deux arbres et faire revenir la lumière. Fëanor a refusé. Puis quelques mois plus tard, il a appris que son père avait été assassiné par Melkor et que ce dernier avait volé les Silmarils. Fëanor a alors fait le serment de les reprendre et de faire la peau à Melkor. Il a fait ce serment devant Manwë et Varda et a voulu retourner en Terre du Milieu pour l'accomplir. Ses fils on également fait ce serment, et quelques uns de mes frères et autres cousins les ont suivis. Il est arrivé à la rive, chez les Teleri, les elfes qui vivaient près de l'eau. Il a voulu leur acheter leurs bateaux, mais les Teleri ont refusé de leur vendre. Alors il les a tous tués. Puis Mandos est venu et l'a maudit, lui et toute sa lignée, ainsi que ceux qui l'avaient suivi et avaient participé au massacre. Certains de mes frères n'ont pas participé, certains de mes cousins non plus, ils sont revenus sur leurs pas, et ont pris une autre route ou sont restés à Valinor. Puis Fëanor a attaqué Angband et il a été vaincu. Nous, pour notre part, sommes allés nous installer à Paumé sur Loin et mon père t'a élevée comme sa propre fille, essayant ainsi de te faire échapper à la malédiction de Mandos. Mais nous n'y sommes pas parvenus.

Sulring se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ainsi telle était donc l'origine de toutes les tuiles qu'elle s'était prises.

- Je suis désolée, cousine.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien. Le seul responsable, c'est Melkor.

- Reste ici, je t'en prie.

- Je vais vous porter la poisse.

- Non. Melian te protégera.

Sulring la regarda d'un air pas convaincu. Galadriel la conduisit à Melian.

- Non, écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… on va me questionner sur mon évasion d'Angband, je vais devoir dire que j'ai soudoyé Sauron pour ça, et puis il paraît qu'ici, ils sont allergiques aux descendants de Fëanor…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Et on va me demander si je sais ce que Melkor prévoit de faire, et je n'en ai aucune idée, vu que je ne le vois que tous les soirs pendant un quart d'heure et qu'il ne parle pas !

- Un quart d'heure ? Dis donc, c'est un rapide.

- Et encore, il a ralenti, parce qu'au début, ma suivante avait chronométré cinq minutes et huit secondes.

Galadriel éclata de rire devant la précision du nombre, et elles arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, pour une fois, libre.

- Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de file d'attente ici, fit Galadriel pour la rassurer. D'habitude, on doit prendre un numéro et faire la queue. Alors tu n'es pas si porteuse de poisse que ça.

Sulring osa lever les yeux vers Melian. La reine la dominait de haut, sur son trône surélevé par 17 marches (_c'est une manie, les 17 marches, _se dit-elle). Elle était d'une exceptionnelle beauté, vu qu'elle était Maia. Son mari Thingol était assis à côté d'elle et la regardait fixement, époustouflé par son exceptionnelle beauté. Dès le premier jour, il était tombé sous le charme de Melian et en avait fait sa reine. Melian avait toujours voulu avoir un royaume et des sujets et ne voulait pas rester à Valinor à servir un Valar, et son rêve était devenu réalité.

Sulring se prosterna devant eux.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop ? Allez, relève toi et parle. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais, lui dit Melian d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Sulring obéit et regarda la reine dans les yeux. Sa cousine l'encouragea à dire la vérité à Melian avant que celle-ci ne lise dans ses souvenirs.

- Je m'appelle Sulring, fille de… Fëanor, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Melian eut à cet instant un regard hostile. _Et ben c'est pas gagné… _se dit Sulring. _Quand elle saura que je suis la 47ème concubine de Melkor… je me demande quelle tête elle fera. _

- On ne choisit pas ses parents ! se défendit-elle.

- Mais on choisit de les suivre ou non.

- Je ne l'ai pas suivi, je n'ai pas participé au massacre, et je n'ai pas prêté serment, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais deux ans à l'époque !

Le regard de Melian se radoucit mais Sulring sentit qu'elle fouillait sa mémoire. Cela dit, ce fut moins violent qu'avec Melkor. Elle ne s'introduisait pas de force dans son esprit. De toute façon, sur ce point, Sulring n'avait rien à cacher. La pression sur son esprit se relâcha aussitôt. Galadriel prit la parole.

- Ma cousine a essayé d'échapper à la malédiction de Mandos mais il ne lui est tombé que des tuiles sur la tête. Elle s'est retrouvée mariée à Morgoth. Et a réussi à s'échapper d'Angband pour quelques temps, le temps de sauver ses filles, en soudoyant Sauron.

Melian arrondit les yeux. En même temps, Galadriel n'avait pas trouvé la meilleure façon d'annoncer ça.

- Tu as eu des filles avec Morgoth ???

- Ben, en même temps, je n'ai pas eu spécialement le choix. En fait, il ne veut que des garçons pour servir dans son armée personnelle. Il a 150 épouses pour la lui engendrer, en fait. Et quand j'ai eu des filles, je n'ai pu me résoudre à les tuer. Et il n'a jamais appris leur existence sinon je serais morte et mes filles aussi.

_Qu'est-ce que ça sonne mal, comme nom, en plus… je préfère l'appeler Melkor, moi…_ se dit-elle.

Melian se contenta de la fixer, bouche ouverte.

- Ma cousine dit que vous avez le pouvoir de me protéger de lui, si je reste ici, mais moi, je pense que je vais vous porter la poisse, continua-t-elle.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, lança Melian. Car j'ai effectivement ce pouvoir.

Sulring leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers elle, la remercia, et finalement, prit congé.

Elle resta quelques jours à Doriath. Mais elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Les elfes de cette cité étaient allergiques aux descendants de Fëanor. Quand la descendante en question se trouvait être en plus une concubine de Melkor (ce que l'on découvrait en entendant l'explication de la marque au fer rouge de la forme « M47 »), cela n'aidait pas.

Sulring revit même son premier mari, ce boulet de Thranduil. Celui-ci lui dit :

- Ah, te voilà toi ! Tu étais censée rester avec moi !

- Oh purée… grogna-t-elle. Allez vous faire voir. Je suis déjà remariée, et je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais je préfère mon mari actuel, un lapin qui me prend pour une usine à gosses, à vous, un espèce de pédophile.

- Je te reprendrai ! Tu m'appartiens !

Sulring éclata de rire.

- Même Melkor est moins possessif avec ses Silmarils, commenta-t-elle à voix basse.

- J'irai combattre ton mari. Où vit-il ? questionna-t-il à nouveau en la secouant.

- A Angband.

Thranduil se figea.

- Finalement, euh, je crois pas que j'irai te reprendre alors… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors ?

Elle soupira et lui raconta son histoire. Cela lui rappela qu'elle avait laissé Sauron à l'entrée de l'Anneau de Melian, et qu'il était assez pressé par le temps, vu qu'il avait à faire du repérage de l'autre côté d'Arda, vers Gondolin.

- Ben dis donc, t'as pas eu de bol… commenta Thranduil.

- Au début, si, quand j'ai pu retrouver ma liberté, grinça-t-elle.

- Tu préfères ta vie à Angband plutôt que celle que tu aurais eue à Chépaoù ?

- Oui. J'ai une suivante sympa, une salle de bains jacuzzi et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que pondre des gamins.

- Il en faut peu pour être heureuse…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je nageais dans le bonheur.

Et elle le planta là. Thranduil eut un air indigné.

Elle resta quelques jours de plus. Elle n'était pas pressée de retrouver Sauron, car il lui faudrait lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait collé un pain. Elle vit donc quelques jours chez sa cousine, avec ses filles, sachant que ses jours étaient comptés, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à Doriath, même si Melian lui avait assuré le contraire. Sulring ne voulait pas abandonner la seule amie qu'elle n'ait jamais eue : Eärwen sa suivante. Sulring savait qu'Eärwen serait sévèrement punie par Melkor si elle ne revenait pas.

Sulring trouva la bibliothèque de la cité. Elle se plongea dans le rayon « mathématiques ». Plus vite elle démontrerait l'hypothèse de Riemann, plus vite, elle pourrait revenir. Elle trouva quelques trucs susceptibles de lui servir, traitant de fonctions à valeurs complexes, et de calculs d'intégrales sur un intervalle quelconque à l'aide d'un théorème appelé « théorème des résidus ». (dont je vous passe les détails)

Un jour, alors qu'elle se baladait dans les rues, admirant la beauté de la ville, et profitant de la lumière du soleil, elle vit arriver Sauron.

- C-comment avez-vous fait p-pour entrer ??? bégaya-t-elle.

- J'ai essayé de me dire que j'étais gentil, que je servais toujours Aulë. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Melian m'a senti, elle doit se demander ce que fabrique un Maia d'Aulë dans cette cité.

- Sûrement, oui.

- Nous devons partir rapidement. Vous aviez trois mois de congé. Il nous a fallu trois semaines pour venir ici. Cela fait déjà un mois que vous y êtes. Il nous faudra deux semaines pour atteindre Gondolin et deux semaines pour rentrer à Angband. Et il me faudra au moins une semaine pour faire du repérage, sans être vu (si possible). Faites le calcul.

- Vous avez raison. Mais, n'y aurait-il pas moyen que je rentre toute seule à Angband ?

- Si vous voulez vous faire manger par le loup-garou croisé dinosaure devant la porte, vous pouvez.

- Ah… ok, je viens avec vous.

Sulring se souvint alors qu'elle avait un sens de l'orientation sous développé, et que loup-garou mis à part, elle était incapable de retourner à Angband seule.

Elle amena Sauron chez sa cousine. Ses filles étaient allées se balader dans les rues, avec sa cousine. Sulring se retrouva en tête à tête avec Sauron, se qui la fit flipper. Ils se posèrent de chaque côté de la grande pièce faisant office de salon et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

Puis Miriel et Ilmarë rentrèrent. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère, puis celle-ci prit la parole, leur expliquant sa situation. Les filles se mirent à pleurer, la suppliant de trouver une autre solution.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mais on se reverra, je vous le promets. Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais.

- Tu démontreras l'hypothèse de Riemann ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je veux croire que si même si je n'y pige rien, à cette hypothèse. Ou alors j'accomplirai le serment de mon père et tuerai Melkor pour libérer le monde de son emprise maléfique et reprendre les Silmarils, murmura-t-elle. Et je reviendrai, avec Eärwen.

Elle serra fort ses filles contre elle, sachant que dans les deux cas, elle ne les reverrait pas pendant longtemps. Puis sa cousine arriva, vit Sulring et ses gamines en larmes, ainsi qu'un homme très beau aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui attendait. Elle comprit tout de suite mais n'eut pas peur de lui.

- Tu dois partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Je vais lui faire la peau, je t'en fais le serment, promit-elle.

- Je retrouve en toi le caractère de ton père. Mais fais attention.

- La malédiction de Mandos m'a déjà frappée. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive de pire ?

Galadriel jeta un regard à Sauron, qui attendait. Sulring comprit. Il était très gentil avec elle. Mais si elle attentait à la vie de son maître, il ne le serait assurément plus.

Elle partit avec lui, sans se retourner. Ç'aurait été trop dur sinon. Après avoir traversé l'Anneau de Melian, elle s'écroula et fondit en larmes. Sauron la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller. Elle se sentait bien contre lui.

- Vous ne passerez pas votre vie comme usine à gamins, promit-il. Un jour, le Chef vous intégrera à mon armée. Et je vous emmènerai voir votre famille.

Elle leva les yeux, pleins d'espoir, vers lui. Il la trouva encore plus belle qu'avant. Il essuya ses larmes et caressa ses cheveux.

- Je vous en fais le serment. Et sachez que je tiens mes promesses.

- Je le sais. C'est grâce à vous que Paumé sur Loin existe toujours.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa aller. Et…

Devant la violence de cette scène, nous préférons vous passer ce document consacré à la langouste : « contrairement à une idée très largement répandue, la langouste se nourrit exclusivement de fruits de mer, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester très humaine ».

Ah, enfin ! Ca faisait 16 épisodes qu'on l'attendait !


	17. episode17

Réponses aux reviews :

Syolen : heureusement que So-so est là, mais bon, ça n'empêchera pas Sulring de faire une dépression nerveuse.

Elonwe : euh, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, à part que oui, je continue (je suis productive en ce moment)

A tous ceux qui lisent ma fic depuis le début : merci de me soutenir.

Episode 17 : Dépression riemannienne

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans ses bras. Sa première pensée fut : « qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? ». Mais en fin de compte, elle ne le regrettait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait y donner suite : c'était suicidaire.

Il sembla saisir les pensées qui l'habitaient. Lui non plus ne regrettait rien. Il était prêt à renouveler l'expérience. Mais il attendrait qu'elle soit vraiment prête. Ils partirent pour Gondolin. Et par la suite, ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette nuit-là. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de rien, d'ailleurs. Les deux chevauchaient côte à côte, le regard perdu au loin, dans le vide.

Une fois dans les environs de Gondolin, ils virent qu'il était impossible de se rapprocher plus sans se faire repérer. Des aigles de Manwë survolaient sans cesse les environs de la ville et aucun chemin ne semblait mener à l'entrée.

Sulring était soulagée. Au moins, Melkor était pour le moment incapable d'attaquer cette cité par surprise. Et il ne tenterait pas une attaque de front : il ignorait combien d'elfes y vivaient.

Du coup, ils rentrèrent à Angband et ne s'adressèrent pas non plus la parole pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés, Sauron endormit le loup-garou croisé dinosaure pour éviter qu'il ne les mange tous les deux. Puis il était rentré avec Sulring et ils s'étaient séparés, chacun retournant dans son appartement.

Sulring ne parla pas à Eärwen de ce qui s'était passé. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun avenir avec lui. Il valait mieux qu'il sorte avec une de ses consoeurs. C'est sans doute ce qu'il fit, car elle n'en eut aucune nouvelle.

Elle se sentit de plus en plus seule, malgré la présence d'Eärwen. Ses filles lui manquaient cruellement. Elle les imagina loin de cet enfer, dans la cité magnifique de Doriath, avec sa cousine. Sans doute étaient-elles heureuses là-bas. Cela renforça son désir de s'échapper d'Angband. Elle voulait absolument les revoir. Elle aurait voulu s'évader avec Eärwen. Mais la vue du loup-garou croisé dinosaure l'en dissuadait. Elle n'avait pas la même force de caractère ni le même goût du risque que son père. S'opposer à Melkor et essayer de le tuer était inconcevable. Si aucune de ses consoeurs ne l'avait fait, c'était bien parce que c'était impossible : Melkor était un Valar, on ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Sulring n'avait qu'un seul moyen de sortir d'Angband : elle devait démontrer ou réfuter l'hypothèse de Riemann. Elle y travailla jour et nuit, se déconnectant totalement de la réalité, et maudissant Riemann et les nombres premiers.

Elle resta ainsi, emmurée dans son silence avec son problème de maths, pendant plus de quarante ans. Même Eärwen ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aider Sulring dans la résolution de son problème, car elle n'en comprenait pas l'énoncé.

- Fais une démonstration bidon, suggéra-t-elle un jour. Tu m'as confié toi-même que le Chef n'y connaissait rien et ne pourrait pas la vérifier.

- Je ne peux pas faire une démonstration bidon. Je dois démontrer que la partie réelle des racines, c'est ½ et je dois trouver la partie imaginaire. Je ne peux pas l'inventer !

- Tu es vraiment déterminée. Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

- Non, à qui ?

- A Fëanor.

Sulring eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui. Eärwen n'en sut rien. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité sur sa famille.

- C'était mon père.

Eärwen resta sans voix.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. S'il avait été à ma place, il aurait assassiné Melkor et se serait enfui, puis aurait ramené une armée ici et aurait rasé la cité. Lui aurait eu le courage et la force de le faire.

- Tu as une certaine force en toi. Une force différente. Et qui te dit que tu ne peux pas tuer Melkor ?

- Si je le pouvais, en étant une elfe, une de mes consoeurs l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être qu'elles se disent toutes la même chose, et qu'aucune n'a essayé.

Sulring leva les yeux vers elle. Peut-être qu'Eärwen avait raison. Si elle y parvenait, elle vengerait la mort de son père et de tous les autres, et bénéficierait d'une gloire éternelle. Elle sauverait l'honneur de sa famille, maudite par les Valar. Elle rendrait les Silmarils à Yavanna, qui pourrait faire renaître les deux arbres, et rendre la lumière au monde. Et elle pourrait enfin s'enfuir et revoir ses filles.

- Tu sais, c'est comme pour l'hypothèse de Riemann. Tout le monde se dit qu'elle est indémontrable, et donc plus personne ne veut essayer de la démontrer.

- Ne me parle pas d'hypothèse de Riemann, la pria Sulring. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Il faut toujours essayer et ne jamais abandonner.

Elle voulut mettre son plan à exécution le soir même, alors qu'il venait la voir. Mais elle n'avait pas d'arme, ce qui risquait de poser un problème, à moins qu'elle n'essaie de le noyer dans le jacuzzi. Mourir noyé était une des pires façons de mourir. Se sentir en manque d'air était trop angoissant. Même lui ne méritait pas une telle fin. C'était par l'épée qu'il avait pris la vie de tant de gens dans le monde. C'était donc par l'épée qu'elle prendrait la sienne.

Ce soir-là, comme si Melkor s'y attendait, il lui rendit son épée.

- Tu serviras un jour dans mon armée, expliqua-t-il. Je t'entraînerai plus tard, mais je te rend ton épée maintenant. Tu pourras donc t'exercer avant.

- Merci.

Elle la prit. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus eue entre les mains. Elle avait oublié la sensation extraordinaire que cela procurait. Elle croisa le regard de Melkor. Il lui parut évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer s'il était face à elle, il était trop fort, même sans arme. Elle rangea son épée sous son lit.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Depuis quand il se soucie de ma santé ? _se demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis que tu pèses 45kg pour 1,75m. Tu as besoin de force pour porter un enfant, je te rappelle.

- C'est donc pour ça.

- Entre autres, oui. Et puis, je te préfère quand tu n'es pas squelettique.

- J'essaierai de m'épaissir un peu, promit-elle.

Elle enleva sa robe et s'allongea sur son lit.

- Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit avec appréhension.

- N'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Et ce soir-là, il se fit plus lent et d'une infinie douceur. Elle n'eut pas mal. Puis il s'endormit à côté d'elle et commença à ronfler.

Sulring ouvrit les yeux et resta là quelques instants, à le regarder. Il avait changé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était plus grand, et très beau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'elle le voyait endormi. A le voir ainsi, calme et paisible, elle eut envie de l'embrasser.

Elle reprit ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas se détourner de son but. Elle sortit son épée et la pointa sur lui. Et là, elle se figea à nouveau. Elle supposa qu'il devait avoir cette apparence quand il était encore du bon côté. Il avait encore toute la majesté des Valar (non pas qu'elle ait connu beaucoup de Valar dans sa jeunesse…). Avec elle, il était presque devenu gentil, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

_Il a encore de la bonté en lui, _se dit-elle

_Tu dis n'importe quoi, _répondit une autre partie d'elle-même (sa raison, sûrement)_. N'oublie pas qui il est : Morgoth, le noir ennemi du monde, celui qui a causé tant de souffrances dans le monde, a abattu les arbres de Valinor, volé les Silmarils. _

_Il a sûrement eu ses raisons. Je suis sûre qu'il peut changer._

_Il n'y a jamais eu de bonté en lui, et il n'y en aura jamais. Il est entièrement mauvais._

_Non, il a une double personnalité. Une partie de lui fait du mal, je ne peux le nier. Mais il est tellement gentil avec moi que je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit entièrement mauvais._

_Il te manipule, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Son but est d'asservir le monde. Et si tu ne le tues pas, il y parviendra._

_Je l'en empêcherai. Je l'aiderai à retrouver la voie de la lumière._

_Tu as autant de chance d'y arriver que de démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann !_

_Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi._

_Si tu veux sortir de cette prison, et libérer le monde de son emprise maléfique, tu dois le tuer. C'est le seul moyen. _

Elle leva son épée et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur lui. Et elle se figea à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas le tuer, admit-elle à voix basse.

Elle laissa tomber son épée au sol et se mit à pleurer, désespérée par sa propre faiblesse. Elle ne méritait pas d'être la fille de Fëanor. Elle eut envie de se suicider mais elle n'en eut pas non plus le courage. Elle voulait croire que Melkor retrouverait la voie de la lumière, et qu'elle seule pouvait l'y aider.

Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais elle ne lui révéla jamais pourquoi. Il se tira et elle vit sa suivante lui lancer des regards noirs.

- Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu te fous de moi ? explosa Eärwen. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas pu ! Explique-toi !

Elle le lui expliqua.

- Alors là, tu te fais des idées. T'as plus de chance de démontrer l'hypothèse de Riemann et de résoudre les 7 autres problèmes que de faire revenir le Chef vers la lumière. Non mais t'as quoi dans le chou ? Dois-je te rappeler comment ton père l'a appelé ?

- Non, je le sais.

- Et il avait raison. Il aurait honte de toi, s'il te voyait.

- Je sais ! cria Sulring.

Eärwen crut comprendre.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Non, protesta-t-elle, pour essayer de s'en convaincre.

- Sulring, je veux bien te pardonner ce que tu as fait. Après tout, tu es la seule amie que j'aie jamais eue et je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'en ressente. Je ne veux que ton bien. Tu dois refouler ce sentiment au plus profond de toi-même ou il te détruira.

Elle la laissa là. Sulring repensa à ce qu'Eärwen venait de lui dire. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Melkor. Pas encore. Cela pouvait arriver sous peu, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle devait s'enfuir d'Angband avant d'en arriver là, où elle serait perdue.

La première chose qu'elle fit ce matin-là, après le petit déjeuner, fut de se replonger dans la résolution de l'hypothèse de Riemann.

_Super, nous voilà revenues à la case départ, _pensa Eärwen. Une seule personne pouvait sortir Sulring de sa dépression. Elle parcourut la forteresse à la recherche de Sauron, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se rendit donc chez Elya, la M17, la seule consoeur de Sulring qui n'était pas en froid avec elle.

- Sulring déprime ? questionna Elya. Pourquoi ?

Eärwen resta silencieuse. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Sulring déprimait. Mais elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à Elya pour lui dire.

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle est obsédée par l'hypothèse de Riemann.

- La quoi ?

- Le problème de maths qu'elle a à résoudre.

- Ah, je vois. Moi, je suis allergique aux maths depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

Elya accepta de l'aider. Sulring essaya de paraître dans son état normal devant elle, mais son IMC de 14 disait le contraire.

- Vous n'avez pas choisi le meilleur jour, Elya. Je suis en pleine dépression.

- Ca se voit. Vous savez, ça nous arrive à toutes. Il faut simplement passer cette étape.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- En réalité, commença Elya un peu gênée, je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie, et ma famille me manquait. Je me suis consolée dans les bras de Sauron… comme presque tout le monde ici. Mais je préférerais que cela reste entre nous.

- Je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets.

- De toute façon, c'est fini entre nous. Je le vois encore de temps en temps, quand j'en ai assez de mon lapin de mari. Je sais, c'est très immoral, mais je m'en fiche. Et puis, on s'ennuie tellement ici…

- C'est notre boulot.

- Oui, c'est ça, ironisa-t-elle. Nous sommes reines des ténèbres, et poules pondeuses pour 100$ l'année.

Sulring sourit. La dénomination de reine des ténèbres était absurde. Les ténèbres étant par définition abstraites, on ne pouvait en aucun cas régner dessus. Et Elya avait raison. Mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour changer leur situation.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- D'une contrée lointaine qui a été conquise par le Chef. Je n'étais qu'une enfant quand il m'a faite prisonnière, ainsi que ma famille. Les miens ont accepté de le servir pour avoir la vie sauve. Je ne les ai jamais revus. Le Chef a attendu que j'aie l'âge de me marier, à savoir 18 ans, et il m'a épousée.

Sulring repensa à son oncle, en entendant l'âge réglementaire du mariage.

- Et oui, pendant toute mon enfance, ajouta Elya, on m'a bassinée avec des histoires de princes charmants. Il s'est avéré que le mien était Seigneur Noir.

- Grosse désillusion… le mien était un pédophile.

Elle lui raconta son histoire.

- Bah dites donc, vous n'avez pas eu de bol.

- Non, vu que Mandos nous a maudits. Mais au moins, l'avantage du Chef par rapport à mon premier mari, c'est qu'il attend que la fille ait 18 ans pour l'épouser.

- Il faut dire aussi que Thranduil est un crétin prétentieux.

- Ah ? Vous le connaissez ?

- J'ai vécu quelques temps à Valinor, où j'ai connu ce boulet prétentieux, puis nous sommes allés nous installer en Terre du Milieu, ce qui tomba, loi de Murphy oblige, juste après le retour de Melkor. En fait, je m'étais plantée dans le calcul, ça va faire 150 ans que je suis ici. Je m'ennuie tellement que le temps a l'air de se rallonger indéfiniment.

- C'est clair. Du coup, je pense qu'on a à peu près le même âge.

- Oui.

Sulring regarda ses feuilles remplies de formules ayant une sale tête : son essai de démonstration.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous décourager, mais vous n'y arriverez jamais, lui dit alors Elya. Ce problème est insoluble.

- Je sais. Mais je garde espoir. Un problème insoluble, c'est comme un guerrier invincible : tôt ou tard, on en trouve la faille.

Elya lui lança un regard pas convaincu. _Si elle le dit…_

Elya ne parvint pas à la faire sortir de dépression. Sulring refusait d'admettre que la vie, même dans cet enfer 4 étoiles, était destinée à autre chose qu'à la résolution d'un problème insoluble.


	18. episode18

Réponses aux reviews (comme d'hab, et merci d'en mettre et de me soutenir)

Syolen : De toute façon, dans ce trou perdu d'Angband, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que des maths… et puis, tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas complètement bon ni complètement mauvais, même Melkor… (je me suis mis à dos tous les fans du Silm, là…)

Elonwe : J'aime bien la comparaison entre Dark Vador et Melkor… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras, la suite… que tu m'attaches à l'ordi avec un balrog en pantoufles (et disco en plus) ou pas.

Donc, voilà la suite.

Episode 18 : Ce à quoi on s'attendait depuis le début et ce à quoi on ne s'attendait pas

Alors Eärwen partit de nouveau à la recherche de Sauron. Et elle le trouva.

- Plongée dans son problème de maths ? répéta-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû le lui donner.

- Si vous ne lui aviez pas donné, plus rien ne l'aurait rattachée à la vie et elle aurait mis fin à ses jours, car elle n'aurait plus eu d'espoir de s'échapper.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai amenée ici.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait le plus. Sulring et lui ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Il n'en parla pas à Eärwen : cela l'aurait plutôt mis mal à l'aise, vu qu'elle était son ex.

Il la suivit jusque chez elle. En chemin, ils manquèrent de croiser la M2 qui revenait de la piscine et les suivit, sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'arrêta derrière la porte, écoutant la conversation.

Lorsque Sauron vit Sulring à nouveau, elle était méconnaissable. Elle était squelettique, les cheveux en bataille et avait d'immenses cernes autour des yeux. A ce moment-là, il se sentit coupable. Elle lui jeta un regard noir quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Vous me devez des sous.

C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée.

- Il vous a fallu 43 ans pour vous en rendre compte ?

Elle fouilla sous son lit et en ressortit son coffre-fort. Elle sortit 475$ et en ajouta 860.

- La fin de la paie, plus vos versements annuels en retard. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille. J'ai un problème insoluble à résoudre.

- Laissez tombez. Vous admettez vous même qu'il est insoluble. A quoi bon vous acharner ainsi ?

- C'est un dérivatif, je me sens seule depuis qu'elles sont parties.

- J'imagine oui.

Mais il y avait encore une question qui le préoccupait.

- Regrettez-vous ce que nous avons fait ?

- Oui. C'était une erreur. La preuve est que vous n'y avez pas donné suite. Alors je n'y ai plus pensé. Et je vous prierai de ne pas en reparler. Ce qui se passe en dehors d'Angband reste en dehors d'Angband.

- J'aurais dû venir vous voir plus tôt. Avec vous, ça n'a jamais été simple. Mais il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte.

- De quoi ?

- Que je vous aime.

- Vous avez fumé les arbres de Valinor ?

_Ca ne risque pas, vu ce qu'il en reste…_ se dit-il. Elle lui lança un regard pas convaincu. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, ce qui acheva de la convaincre. Il lui sembla impossible qu'il lui mente. _Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée, moi ? Purée, quand Mandos te maudit, ça se sent !_ se dit-elle.

- Vous êtes fou.

- Oui. De vous.

- Quand je disais « fou », j'entendais complètement inconscient. On pourrait nous surprendre, et je ne veux pas finir comme Loana.

- Personne ne nous voit. Quant à Loana, à ce propos, elle sera bientôt exécutée.

- Ah ?

- Elle a supplié le Chef de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Et oui, quand on passe 43 ans avec les zéros non triviaux de Zêta, on ne risque pas d'être au courant de l'actualité.

- Tout ce qui est arrivé à Loana est de ma faute.

Il l'enserra dans ses bras puissants. Elle se sentit défaillir.

- Elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Elle était jalouse de vous parce que vous étiez (et êtes toujours) la favorite du Chef.

- Ah bon ?

- N'aviez-vous pas remarqué qu'il passait plus de temps avec vous qu'avec les autres ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En même temps, j'étais en pleine dépression.

Derrière la porte, la M2 sut que ses soupçons étaient justifiés. La M47 avait été la maîtresse de Sauron, et cela allait se reproduire incessamment sous peu. Elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. Comme toute femme du Chef normalement constituée, elle s'était trouvée frustrée par le fait que celui-ci était un lapin, et avait eu une liaison avec son fidèle serviteur.

- Là, ma cocotte, tu ne resteras pas longtemps favorite du Chef, murmura-t-elle.

Elle devait prévenir le Chef au plus vite. Elle aurait préféré que la M47 ait une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle s'en contenterait. De plus, elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Sauron de l'avoir plaquée. Cela lui donnait un bon motif de vengeance.

Elle parvint jusqu'à la salle du trône, prit un ticket et attendit. Lorsque Melkor la reçut enfin, elle déclara d'un air triomphant :

- La M47 vous trompe !

- C'est nouveau, ça m'étonnerait.

- Elle vous trompe avec Sauron.

- Sans blague ? Avec qui veux-tu que l'on me trompe, sinon avec lui ? Il est le seul type potable qui vit dans cette forteresse et qui n'est pas un lapin !

Il se leva de son trône, descendit les 17 marches et suivit sa seconde épouse jusqu'aux appartements de Sulring. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et y colla son oreille. Il entendit Sulring dire des trucs étranges.

- Bon, j'essaie ça et si ça marche pas, j'essaierai autre chose. Alors module de Zêta qui fait somme de n égal 1 à plus l'infini de 1 sur n puissance x fois cosinus de ylnn… euh, au carré, plus la même chose avec un sinus.

- Si elle me trompe, c'est avec un problème de maths ! grogna Melkor. Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as dérangé !

- Attendez, ça viendra, l'assura la M2.

Il écouta à nouveau.

- Où la la, ça a une sale gueule, ce truc. Mais comment ça peut s'annuler ??? Ca ne converge même pas. A moins que je me sois plantée… Sauron !

- Quoi ?

- Comment on écrit n puissance z avec z complexe ?

- Aucune idée, fit-il en soupirant.

- C'est quand même vous qui m'avez refilé ce problème !

- Je ne pensais pas que vous chercheriez à le résoudre… avoua-t-il.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne définition de la fonction ? Non, parce que si vraiment elle s'annule sur la droite critique, c'est bizarre parce que elle ne converge pas sur R quand x est inférieur à 1 et la droite critique, c'est la droite ½ ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas une autre définition de la fonction, qui elle, converge ? Non parce que là, j'ai l'impression que…

Il l'embrassa, l'empêchant de parler.

- Oubliez cela un moment. Cela ne peut que vous rendre malheureuse.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et elle profita de cet instant magique. Il l'amena jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongea. Il commença à lui enlever sa robe.

- Non mais ça va pas ? protesta-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Essayez encore une fois et je vous colle un pain ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? fit-elle en se levant.

- Mais cela s'est déjà fait.

- C'était une énorme erreur. Et je le regrette.

- Vous tenez à votre honneur.

- Oui. Vous m'en voulez ?

- Pas du tout. Ça viendra.

- Pas tant que je serais la femme du Chef.

Il l'accepta. Il avait compris qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui fallait juste lui laisser le temps de s'y habituer. Ce qu'il vivait avec elle était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec d'autres. Sulring était son amie, elle ne serait pas sa maîtresse. Pas tout de suite.

- Va pour l'amour platonique, lâcha-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Je comprends pourquoi le Chef vous aime bien.

- Il m'aime bien parce que j'ai un bon rendement.

C'est là que Melkor pouffa de rire (c'est rare) et il entra.

- Chef ? bredouilla Sulring. Que faites-vous ici ?

Disant cela, elle blanchit, sachant qu'il aurait pu entendre la totalité de leur conversation. Mais la présence de Melkor l'amenait à se questionner, surtout qu'elle avait mis la pancarte « vient d'accoucher » sur la porte. Elle recula vers le mur et s'y colla.

- Sache que si je t'aime bien, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton rendement. J'apprécie ta fidélité également.

Sulring resta bouche bée. Ainsi donc, toutes les autres épouses du Chef lui étaient infidèles. Ce dernier congédia sa deuxième épouse :

- La prochaine fois, reste chez toi.

La M2 s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il se rapprocha de Sulring et l'enlaça. Elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et lui, et déglutit.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui. Elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, pour le moment.

- Laisse tomber la partie réelle des zéros non triviaux de Zêta, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je peux changer de problème ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- P NP.

- Non. Laisse tomber les maths, et si tu fais une dépression, viens me voir ou va voir Sauron.

Il lança à Sauron un air de défi. Ce dernier sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir. Il n'en montra rien, mais son maître avait compris.

- Quoique, je ne sais pas si tu peux lui faire confiance, poursuivit-il. Enfin, va voir qui tu veux mais ne t'enferme pas dans la résolution d'un problème insoluble.

- Vous savez, un problème insoluble, c'est comme un guerrier invincible. Tôt ou tard, on finit toujours par en trouver la faille.

Elle en savait quelque chose.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se casser les dents sur ce problème.

Elle se sentait mal dans cette situation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Elle était attirée par lui, et son magnétisme animal. Il était trop près d'elle. Il le savait, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. _Je suis mal barrée…mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, comme trip, là ? _pensa-t-elle en tremblant.

- Bon, de toute façon, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça. Je vais faire exécuter Loana, devant toutes mes épouses, pour qu'elles voient ce qu'elles risquent si elles me sont infidèles et que je l'apprends.

Sulring prit peur. Elle se souvint de son écart de conduite. Melkor plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne lut pas ses pensées.

- Je sais que tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec Sauron, murmura-t-il.

- C'était une erreur. Mais comment savez-vous cela ?

- Je n'en étais pas sûr, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais je m'en doutais. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. Il me fallait juste en avoir la confirmation.

- Vous allez me tuer, en me torturant avant ?

- Ca dépend de toi.

Elle se mit à trembler, se demandant quel prix elle devrait payer pour qu'il ferme les yeux sur son infidélité. Elle décida de dire une partie de la vérité là-dessus. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les circonstances exactes, de toute façon.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable à vos yeux, et que ce que je vais vous dire n'aura sûrement aucune valeur, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était une énorme erreur, et je ne recommencerai plus.

- Alors je ferai comme si je n'en savais rien, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais si cela se reproduit, poursuivit-il, je serai impitoyable et tu subiras des tourments pires encore que ce que tu peux imaginer dans tes pires cauchemars.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, promit-elle en tremblant.

Mais elle se sentit plus mal encore qu'avant quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle et s'apprêter à l'embrasser. _Oh purée, dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée, encore ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce mec ? Avoir des Silmarils, ça doit vraiment rendre complètement fou…_ Elle se sentit défaillir quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis il suspendit son geste et s'éloigna.

- Désolé, ça arrive à tout le monde, les écarts de conduite, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Melkor regarda son fidèle serviteur dans les yeux. Sauron l'entendit parler dans sa tête, lui disant : « ne convoite pas un trésor interdit. Sulring est à moi. Comme pour les Silmarils, elle m'appartient pour l'éternité. »

Il entraîna Sulring dehors et claqua la porte. Sur le chemin, Sulring se posa des questions sur lui, principalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle imagina un court instant qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour elle, puis se ravisa. C'était impossible. Et une explication s'imposa à elle quand elle franchit la porte de la salle du trône : il avait fait ça pour rendre Sauron jaloux. Et vu la tête qu'il tirait quand ils étaient partis, il avait réussi. Et si rendre Sauron jaloux n'était pas l'explication première de son comportement étrange, cela devait venir du fait que les Silmarils lui avaient détraqué le cerveau. Cette solution était aussi envisageable. Ces pierres avaient bien rendu son père fou, ce qui l'avait poussé à massacrer son propre peuple. Et oui, ces pierres étaient maudites, et apportaient le malheur à tous ceux qui rêvaient de les posséder, et les menaient à la folie.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant, à savoir qu'elle pourrait se confier à lui si elle déprimait. Elle doutait de ses capacités d'écoute. Avec tout le boulot que nécessitait son statut de maître du monde, il avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une dépression de sa 47ème épouse. Cela dit, elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être bénéficiait-elle d'un régime de faveur. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne lui confierait jamais. Elle ne lui révélerait jamais l'existence de ses filles.


	19. episode19

Désolée pour le retard.. mais avec le projet création d'entreprise (projet concentré d'emmerdements… ) non mais c'est intéressant mais c'est aussi casse tête que l'hypothèse de Riemann…

Donc, réponses aux reviews :

Syolen : Sulring n'a pas de bol : elles sont 150 dans ce trou paumé, avec 2 gars et il faut que les deux gars fassent une fixation sur une seule fille… en même temps, ce n'est pas la fille de Feanor pour rien. Mais elle choisira, ne t'inquiète pas…

Elonwe : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci de comparer ma fic à Naheulbeuk non, sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que c'était drôle à ce point.

Donc, voilà la suite.

Episode 19 : La remplaçante de Loana

Sulring admira les Silmarils, une fois de plus. Ces pierres étaient absolument magnifiques. Elles éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière irréelle, comme si elles renfermaient une lumière en elles. Elle comprenait pourquoi ces pierres avait rendu son père fou. Quiconque les voyait voulait les posséder à jamais, voulait s'approprier leur lumière et leur éclat.

- La lumière des arbres de Valinor, murmura-t-elle.

Elle approcha sa main d'une des trois pierres, complètement hypnotisée. Melkor l'arrêta.

- Elles sont à moi.

Sulring sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oui, Chef.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Melkor, ça me changera.

- Comme vous voudrez. Dites, demanda-t-elle, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les Silmarils, pourquoi avez-vous mal tourné ?

Cette question la préoccupait depuis le début. Le regard de Melkor se troubla un instant. Il se souvenait de ce qui l'avait fait basculer du mauvais côté. Il sembla un moment être redevenu celui qu'il était avant, quand il était encore un Valar comme les autres, avant que l'ignoble trahison de son frère Manwë ne le change à tout jamais. Car c'était à cause de Manwë que Melkor avait mal tourné. Il avait basculé dans le mal pour oublier, mais il n'avait jamais pu. Mais cela, l'histoire n'en parla pas, et peu de gens surent la vérité là-dessus. La question de Sulring avait rouvert en son cœur une vieille blessure, qu'il pensait cicatrisée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Sulring devrait attendre avant d'avoir la réponse.

- Melkor ? questionna-t-elle, le voyant perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Il reprit ses esprits, monta sur son trône et invita Sulring à s'asseoir à ses pieds. Peu de temps après, les autres épouses firent leur entrée, et se répartirent sur les 17 marches.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez mis autant de marches, lui dit Sulring.

- Ca sert pour les occasions spéciales.

On fit ensuite entrer Loana. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son visage s'était creusé, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses cheveux en bataille, et elle n'avait plus d'ongles. Elle portait également des marques au niveau des épaules et du haut des cuisses, montrant que ces zones avaient été anormalement étirées ces derniers temps. Et l'on apercevait sur son corps de multiples blessures, encore sanguinolentes et autant de brûlures. Loana semblait être passée par l'enfer. Et c'était le cas. 18 heures par jour, elle avait subi toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables. Au bout d'un an, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait supplié Melkor s'abréger ses souffrances. Il avait refusé. Elle avait alors imploré sa pitié (sans grande conviction) pendant le reste du temps, et au bout de 42 ans, il avait fini par accéder à sa requête. Si Loana n'avait rien dit, elle serait restée en prison jusqu'à la fin puis elle aurait été libérée et bannie de la cité. Mais là, son seul désir était de mourir, en espérant qu'une de ses anciennes consoeurs la vengerait de celle qu'elle haïssait et qui était responsable de son emprisonnement : Sulring. Cette même Sulring qui était assise aux pieds de Melkor. _La place de la favorite, _pensa Loana. _Mais qu'est-ce que Sulring a de spécial par rapport aux autres ? _Loana ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sulring avait été choisie. Personne ne savait ce qui motivait Melkor dans le choix de sa favorite, pas même la favorite en question.

Pour l'heure, Loana regarda la chose qui lui servait de mari. _Il porte bien son surnom_, pensa-t-elle. _Morgoth, le noir ennemi du monde, un monstre sans pitié et avide de pouvoir. _Elle ne fit rien quand il donna l'ordre au soldat orque qui la tenait de lui arracher le cœur. Il le fit et elle s'écroula dans un bain de sang. Puis Melkor le sauvage prit la parole :

- Sachez qu'il vous arrivera la même chose si vous m'êtes infidèles, tonna-t-il d'une voix grave, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Toutes ses épouses, ou presque, blanchirent. Puis il leur fit signe de se retirer dans leurs appartements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sulring suivait le flot des épouses du Chef, lesquelles lui lançaient des regards noirs. Elle rentra chez elle. Elle comprenait l'hostilité de ses consoeurs : non seulement elle était responsable de la mort de Loana, mais elle était en plus la favorite de Melkor, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'horrible vision de Loana se faisant arracher le cœur. D'une part, elle réalisait à quel point Melkor pouvait être cruel et sadique, et d'un autre côté, elle était soulagée. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ce ne soit pas son cœur à elle qui ait été arraché. ()

Lorsqu'Eärwen sortit de sa chambre, comprenant que sa maîtresse était revenue, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle se contenta de déclarer :

- Je me rends compte que Melkor est un monstre.

Eärwen fit une drôle de tête en entendant son nom, puis la regarda d'un air bizarre. _C'est maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte ???_ se dit-elle.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

- De quoi ? fit Eärwen, surprise.

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que Sulring avait peur.

- De la vengeance de mes consoeurs. Dis-moi, au bout de combien de temps le Chef change-t-il de favorite ?

Là, Eärwen comprit pourquoi Sulring craignait les autres épouses.

- Avant ton arrivée, Loana était sa favorite. Ce devait être son 95F qu'il appréciait le plus.

Sulring pouffa de rire.

- Elle l'est restée pendant une centaine d'années. Puis Elya a pris sa place, pendant également une centaine d'années. Et tu es arrivée. Dès le premier soir, il est resté plus longtemps avec toi qu'avec les autres. Je me doutais que cette situation allait arriver. Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Sulring arrondit les yeux.

- Eärwen, t'as fumé les arbres de Valinor ?

- Ca ne risque pas, vu ce qu'il en reste. Mais tu sais, mes intuitions s'avèrent toujours exactes. Souviens toi, je t'avais bien dit que Sauron t'aimait.

Sulring s'en voulait, une fois de plus. Elle n'était pas vraiment la maîtresse de Sauron, mais cela la mettait mal à l'aise, vu qu'il était l'ex d'Eärwen.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit celle-ci, devinant sa pensée. C'est fini entre nous. Je croyais l'aimer mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de culpabiliser ?

- Non. Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité.

- Si tu le dis.

- Et pour ce qui est du Chef, il a de l'affection pour toi, ça se voit. Finalement, t'avais peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras le ramener vers la lumière.

- Si tu le dis, répéta-t-elle.

Elle n'en était plus si convaincue que la dernière fois. Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête sur Melkor, elle préféra se prendre la tête sur Riemann, ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, Melkor décida de réunir une nouvelle fois ses épouses dans la salle du trône et leur présenta la M5.2. Celle-ci paraissait terrifiée et elle l'était. Elle avait également l'air très jeune, 18 ans à peine, et semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. L'image de cette fille bouleversa Sulring. Elle avait dû affronter bien pire que n'importe qui pour avoir un regard si triste.

La nouvelle venue regardait le sol. Elle restait agenouillée, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers celui qui serait son mari. Elle, qui avait toute sa vie rêvé d'un prince charmant, se retrouvait avec un prince des ténèbres.

- T'as le droit de te lever, je ne vais pas te manger, lança Melkor.

Elle trembla en entendant sa voix, mais se releva tout de même, leva les yeux vers Melkor. Il la dominait du haut de ses marches, et il semblait avoir encore toute la majesté des Valar. Elle en fut impressionnée. (il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de Valar)

- Donc voilà. Tu es ma femme, tu m'appartiens et tu devras m'engendrer une armée.

Elle ignorait encore comment elle ferait, pour lui engendrer une armée, mais elle avait déjà une petite idée. Une longue vie de servitude s'annonçait pour elle. Elle se disait qu'elle ne supporterait pas que le prince de la nuit pose les mains sur elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas le choix. Et puis, on devait finir par s'y faire.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les Silmarils de sa couronne. Elle n'en revenait pas. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de les voir. Et son rêve s'était réalisé, mais à quel prix ? Elle était condamnée à faire des gamins à Melkor. Et toute sa vie, elle pourrait voir les Silmarils, mais elle ne les posséderait jamais.

- Et arrête de regarder ces Silmarils avec des yeux de merlan frit !

La nouvelle venue détourna le regard et croisa celui de Sulring. Celle-ci décida d'apprendre à la connaître, avant que ses consoeurs lui disent : « faites attention à la M47. C'est la favorite du Chef, et si elle voit que vous prenez sa place, elle vous accusera des pires maux et vous fera emprisonner » ou un truc dans le genre.

Ce soir-là, Sulring lui rendit visite. La nouvelle l'admira quelques instants et rêva de lui ressembler un jour. Sulring lui sourit et se présenta.

- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Sora, la M5.2, il paraît.

- Vous verrez, vous vous ferez à cette vie.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Au début, ça sera difficile. Mais après ça viendra.

Quoique, Sulring n'en était même pas sûre. Elle ne s'y était pas encore faite, à cette vie.

- Vous savez, chez d'autres, cela ne doit pas être beaucoup mieux.

- Je sais que j'aurai à lui faire des gamins, mais comment ça se passe concrètement ?

Sulring le lui expliqua. Sora éclata en sanglots.

- N'en parlez à personne, je vous en prie, pleura-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et la réconforta.

- Vous savez, les elfes de ma condition ne doivent pas pleurer devant les autres.

- Vous pouvez devant moi.

- Mon père a toujours dit que c'était un signe de faiblesse indigne d'une princesse.

- Ah, ces hommes, fit Sulring en levant les yeux au ciel. Et d'où venez-vous ?

- De la cité du Trouperdu, au sud. Notre royaume est occupé par le Seigneur Noir. Pour essayer de sauver sa cité, mon père m'a vendue à lui. Mais je crois que cela ne changera rien.

- Qui sait… je viens aussi d'une cité lointaine. Notre royaume fait 30km² et est en paix depuis que le Chef m'a épousée.

- Je suis contente pour vous, enfin, pour votre famille. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas heureuse ici ?

- Ca peut aller. Il suffit de digérer la viande d'orque… et après ça va.

_Ca se mange, ces choses-là ? _se demanda Sora en faisant une drôle de tête.

- Vous pourrez acheter des lembas, mais c'est contre indiqué chez la femme enceinte de moins de 4 mois. Il paraît que ça donne un bébé pacifiste.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est la notice qui le dit.

- Ah. Et on finit vraiment par s'y faire, à cette vie ?

- Mouais. Là, je viens de sortir de dépression, mais à part ça, ça va.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en dépression ?

- Je vous expliquerai un jour, mais pas tout de suite.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour me faire confiance ?

- Oui, veuillez m'en excuser.

- Pas grave.

La suivante de Sora arriva, faisant la tête. Elle dit :

- Ma dame, il vous faut vous préparer à la visite du Chef.

Sora blanchit. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Vous verrez, la rassura Sulring, ça passe vite.

Elle s'adressa à la suivante.

- Mettez une bassine en bas du lit. Peut-être qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin, ajouta-t-elle, voyant l'air perplexe de la suivante, mais il vaut mieux prévoir.

Elle obéit. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Melkor. Sora sursauta. Ce type lui faisait peur, et il y avait de quoi.

- Bonsoir, fit-il. Tiens, t'es toujours pas prête ?

- Euh, non, veuillez m'excuser, bredouilla Sora, devenue écrevisse.

- Et t'as aussi une bassine ? ajouta-t-il. Ça devient une manie. Je croyais que cette excentricité était réservée uniquement à ma 47ème épouse.

- Hé ! Je n'ai plus de bassine ! protesta celle-ci.

- Oui, parce que tu ne prends plus de dîner, répliqua Melkor.

Là, la suivante capta enfin à quoi servait la bassine.

- Bon, Sulring, c'est pas que tu me déranges, mais bon… commença-t-il.

- Ok, je me casse.

Elle sortit et attendit. Elle entendit des bruits de lutte, et des supplications, puis plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis, son mari se rapprocha de la porte. On entendit un bruit signifiant clairement que la bassine était bienvenue, puis Sora éclata en sanglots. Comme les autres, elle s'était soumise à Melkor, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et elle finirait par s'y faire.

Sulring s'enfuit avant que Melkor ne la voie écouter aux portes. Il sortit. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter chez la M6, il poursuivit sa route, et la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Alors comme ça, t'écoutes aux portes ? lança-t-il.

- Euh, bredouilla-t-elle, en changeant de couleur. J'entends beaucoup de choses. C'est très mal insonorisé. Et puis je trouve Sora sympathique et…

- Tu voulais vérifier que je ne la maltraitais pas ? Voyons, je n'oserais pas, murmura-t-il.

_Tiens, c'est nouveau, _pensa-t-elle.

- Tu sais, elle me fait penser à toi, au début.

- Pourquoi au début ? Je n'ai pas changé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu tires toujours une tronche de six pieds de long en te demandant quand cela va bien pouvoir finir.

- Ah ? Vous avez remarqué ?

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Sulring.

Sulring fut surprise qu'il se souvienne de son nom. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand il s'apprêta à l'embrasser. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _pensa-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en suspendant son geste. Je ne dois pas être dans mon état normal.

_Ça doit être les Silmarils qui lui détraquent le cerveau, _se dit-elle.

- Je pense, oui. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ça ne me l'avait jamais fait avant.

- Ah, fit-elle en déglutissant. Ecoutez, je ne comprends pas, je n'y connais rien.

Il décida de changer de conversation.

- Pas grave. T'as quelle pancarte en ce moment ?

- Vient d'accoucher, reprise de service dans 87 jours.

_J'aurai du mal à patienter 87 jours, moi, _se dit-il. Il était attiré par elle, et il ignorait pourquoi. Elle était différente des autres. Ils s'entendaient bien, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement mauvais (non pas qu'il voulait changer, mais bon…). Il le savait depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son épée. Il l'avait testée ce soir-là. Il lui avait donné une occasion rêvée de le tuer, et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

- A dans 87 jours alors.

Il la laissa contre le mur et partit chez la M6.

Elle rentra chez elle, en tirant une drôle de tête. Cette fois-ci, Sauron n'était pas avec eux, son maître n'avait donc pas l'excuse de le rendre jaloux. _Ce type est complètement dingue, _se dit Sulring. _En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, il faut être dingue pour abattre les arbres de Valinor et voler les Silmarils. _

Sa suivante la vit.

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe comme ça ?

- Melkor.

Eärwen déglutit en entendant son nom.

- Il n'est pas normal, ce type.

- Ca, on le savait depuis le début. Même Sauron vous l'a dit, que le Chef avait un grain, et qu'Iluvatar ne n'a pas remarqué.

- Ajoute à ça le fait qu'il a les Silmarils, qui rendent fou.

- Non, mais tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien.

- Etrangement, je commence à te croire. Et je l'aime bien aussi, c'est ça le pire, bien que ce soit un vrai psychopathe et qu'il me prenne pour un utérus sur pattes.

Note : Je préfère appeler le seigneur des ténèbres Melkor plutôt que Morgoth, parce que je trouve que c'est plus joli… ça ne change rien au fait que c'est un psychopathe.

Note 2 : En réalité, on ne sait pas pourquoi Melkor a mal tourné. J'ai inventé une raison, qui sera donnée dans les épisodes suivants, mais qui n'aura rien à voir avec ce qu'il y a écrit dans le Silmarillion.

() je ne suis pas sûre des accords de temps dans cette phrase.


	20. episode20

Après un mois d'attente, voilà l'épisode 20. Désolée pour le retard, on avait des PCE (projet concentré d'emmerdements, ou plutôt projet de création d'entreprise, bref, truc intéressant mais casse-tête comme c'est pas possible… bon, vous vous en foutez, de ma vie, celle de Sulring est beaucoup plus intéressante)

Les paroles des chansons de Blind Guardian appartiennent à Blind Guardian. (j'adore ce groupe)

Episode 20 : La remplaçante de Loana, partie 2

Le lendemain, Sulring vit arriver sa consoeur, en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Je veux me tirer.

- Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas pour vous décourager, mais s'il existait un moyen de sortir, je ne serais plus là.

- Il y a bien une porte ?

- Oui, mais elle est gardée par un loup-garou croisé T-Rex.

Sora déglutit. Elle sortit une feuille.

- Bon, dans ce cas, êtes-vous douée en maths ?

- Euh, ça dépend, pourquoi ? répondit-elle, s'attendant au pire.

- Moi non. Je me suis arrêtée au niveau de la 3ème.

- Moi, en 6ème, et j'ai fait du rattrapage ici, jusqu'à Bac + 2.

- Alors vous pouvez m'aider. J'ai un problème de maths à résoudre. Si j'y arrive, je suis libre. Je dois montrer ou réfuter que « les zéros non triviaux de Zêta…

- …ont pour partie réelle ½. »

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'ai eu le même problème. C'est Sauron qui vous l'a refilé ?

- Oui. Il est trop beau, ce mec, fit-elle d'une voix extasiée en joignant les mains sur son cœur. Son regard vous fait fondre, vous avez envie de noyer le vôtre dedans…vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Euh, si, avoua-t-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

- Oups. Dès le premier jour ? (elle acquiesça) Là, vous êtes mal barrée.

- Ah. Euh, dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas moyen qu'il ait la solution du problème de maths?

- Il ne comprend rien à ce problème. Mel… enfin, le Chef non plus. Ces problèmes sont donnés aux épouses du Chef pour leur donner un faux espoir de sortir, histoire qu'elles ne se suicident pas à l'arrivée. Mais cela ne les mène qu'à leur perte. J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai travaillé pendant 43 ans dessus sans le moindre résultat sur la foutue partie réelle de ces putains de racines de cette fonction Zêta de mes deux ! Pardonnez mon langage.

- Pas grave.

- Alors j'ai laissé tomber. Peut-être un jour, si j'ai une intuition géniale, je continuerai.

- Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop me prendre la tête sur un problème de maths.

- Vous avez raison.

- Mais que font nos consoeurs à part des maths, aller à la bibliothèque, au club de gym ou à la piscine ?

- Euh, évitez de le répéter, même si Melk… enfin, le Chef, pardon, le sait déjà.

- Vous appelez le Chef par son vrai nom ?

- Ca m'arrive. Il faut dire que si je l'appelle Chef, il me lance un regard noir, et si je l'appelle Morgoth, il me fait écarteler. Il trouve que ça sonne trop mal, comme nom. Je trouve aussi d'ailleurs. C'est trop laid. Bon, pour en revenir au panier à crabes qui lui sert de harem, autrement dit, nos consoeurs, elles se consolent dans les bras de Sauron. En fait, vu que le Chef est un lapin, elles ont besoin de compensation.

- Et vous aussi ?

- Ben, pas trop, non. Disons que je discute avec lui, je ne couche pas avec.

- Et elles, à ce point-là ? fit Sora avec une drôle de tête, comme si elle lui en voulait d'avoir détruit l'image idéalisée qu'elle se faisait de Sauron.

- S'il se faisait payer, il serait millionnaire.

- Ah. Euh, qu'est-il arrivé à celle qui était avant moi ? questionna-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

- Elle m'a accusé d'avoir eu des filles non déclarées, ce qui n'était pas le cas, car c'était strictement et matériellement impossible. Bref, le Chef nous a conduites en salle de torture pour tirer ça au clair. Je lui ai dit (enfin, crié plutôt) que j'avais eu des filles, qu'elles étaient mortes-nées et que ma suivante les avait emmenées loin d'ici et enterrées, pendant son congé.

- Elle a un congé ?

- Une semaine tous les deux ans. Mais nous non. Là, le Chef a demandé à Loana pourquoi elle me détestait à ce point. Il s'est avéré qu'elle était jalouse de moi parce que Sauron l'appelait par mon nom quand ils avaient des activités illégales. Le Chef l'a fait emprisonner, torturer, et exécuter.

- Il ne plaisante pas.

- C'est un macho de base.

Sora éclata de rire.

- Le Chef vous a crue ?

- Sous la torture, vous ne pouvez dire que la vérité.

- Pardon.

- Pas grave. Et désolée d'avoir détruit l'image idéalisée que vous vous faisiez de Sauron. En tous cas, je comprends pourquoi mes consoeurs lui tombent dans les bras.

Elle se mit à rêvasser. Cela faisait longtemps, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille.

- Il vous a tapé dans l'œil, constata Sora.

- N'en parlez pas au Chef.

De toute façon, Melkor le savait déjà.

- Promis. Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, je trouve ma suivante étrange. Comme si elle m'en voulait d'être sa maîtresse.

- Elle aurait peut-être voulu être à votre place.

Brusquement, Sulring repensa à sa propre suivante. Et si Eärwen lui en voulait ? Si c'était le cas, elle cachait bien son jeu. Mais cela était peu probable. Sulring et sa suivante avaient à peu près la même vie, en dehors de leurs rapports avec Melkor. Pour la M47, sa suivante n'avait jamais été inférieure à elle.

- Je ne peux faire confiance à personne, alors, comprit Sora.

- Si, à moi.

- Pas aux autres ?

- Nous sommes dans un panier à crabes ici. Certaines feraient n'importe quoi pour devenir favorite du Chef, et éliminer celle qui l'est. Pour l'instant, il paraît que c'est moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai un traitement de faveur, mais bon… En tous cas, un conseil : ne vous fiez qu'à vous-même, si vous voulez survivre.

Devant sa tête, elle préféra ajouter :

- Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sauf s'il s'agit de la démonstration de l'hypothèse de Riemann.

- Je vous aime bien, Sulring.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime bien.

A partir de ce jour-là, Sulring et Sora étaient devenues amies. Elles se voyaient toutes les semaines et allaient à la piscine ensemble. Parfois, elles attendaient Melkor ensemble, le soir, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Leurs consoeurs se mirent à détester Sora, mais elle s'en fichait.

Trois ans plus tard, Sulring s'ennuyait. Elle s'était remise à son problème de maths, en attendant sa consoeur, qui était enceinte. C'est ce jour-là que Sauron débarqua, l'air un peu gêné.

- Sauron ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question…

- J'avais beaucoup de boulot. La cité est assiégée, par le frère de Fëanor, et ses fils, enfin, bref, toute sa famille, quoi.

- Pas toute. Pas sa fille en tous cas.

Sauron préféra regarder ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Sulring ressentait, mariée au pire ennemi de son père, et obligée de le supporter, sans pouvoir rien faire contre.

- Euh, je voudrais parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a 40 ans, aux portes du royaume de Melian…

Sans pouvoir se maîtriser, Sulring éclata de rire… Sauron arrondit les yeux. _Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes, moi… _pensa-t-il.

- Quarante ans. C'est du passé, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, fit-elle en levant la tête de l'hypothèse de Riemann. Ce qui se passe en dehors d'Angband reste en dehors d'Angband. Point. Surtout que Melkor est au courant.

- Q-quoi ?

- Il ne fait rien parce qu'il m'aime bien.

- Je ne le sens pas ce coup-là. Il n'aime que ses Silmarils, en plus.

- Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas capté. Pourquoi a-t-il abattu les deux arbres ?

- Faudra lui demander.

- Bon, toujours est-il qu'il sait pour nous et qu'il fermera les yeux tant que cela ne se reproduira pas.

- En même temps, il n'est pas obligé de l'apprendre.

Là, on frappa à la porte. Sulring envoya Sauron dans la salle de bains, des fois que ça serait Melkor. Fort heureusement, c'était la suivante de Sora.

- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, fit-elle, surprise qu'on lui pose cette question.

- Et Sora ?

- Aussi. Mais elle a besoin de vous parler. C'est important.

- J'arrive.

Elle rangea ses maths et suivit la suivante jusque chez Sora, qu'elle trouva, un bébé dans les bras.

- Bonjour Sora, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai eu une fille, expliqua-t-elle. Elle se nomme Elwing.

- Et vous voulez sûrement la garder, je suppose.

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Et je ne peux pas me résoudre à la tuer. Vous seule pouvez m'aider, je vous en prie.

Dans les yeux de Sora, Sulring vit une crainte justifiée. Elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, et même si Sulring lui paraissait sympathique, elle se méfiait des apparences.

- Je vais vous aider. D'abord, vous l'allaiterez, et ensuite, vous achetez du lait et diluez des lembas dedans. Ça nourrit, c'est bien.

- Et pour le reste ?

Sulring fit mine de réfléchir intensément, ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle avait la solution.

- Pour les couches, utilisez des essuie tout ultra absorbants ou des serviettes hygiéniques. Donc le dernier problème qui se posera sera de ne pas révéler son existence à Melkor. Si dans trois mois, elle ne fait pas ses nuits, il faudra la confier à quelqu'un.

- A vous ?

- Non, Melkor viendra me voir aussi.

- Euh, mais, en fait, euh…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes sa préférée, non ?

- Ben oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne dira rien si j'élève votre fille, même si je lui fais croire que c'est la mienne. Il ne faut pas oublier que même si Melkor est (relativement) gentil avec moi, sa gentillesse a des limites, et il ne fera pas d'entorse au règlement, même pour moi.

- Alors nous sommes perdues. Ne voyez-vous personne qui pourrait nous aider ?

- Ben, si. Sauron, risqua-t-elle.

- On peut lui faire confiance ?

- Je pense que oui. Ou sinon, je le menace de forcer le Chef à lui faire payer ses 149 paires de cornes. Bon, de toute façon, on verra dans trois mois.

- Oui, merci pour tout.

- Soyez assurée que je garderai votre secret.

- Merci.

Sulring se retira. Elle retrouva Sauron dans sa salle de bains.

- Qu'est-ce Sora voulait ?

- Euh…

- Cela ne me regarde pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Ah, j'avais cru qu'elle vous avait demandé de lui arranger un coup avec moi.

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Ah, les mecs… _

- Non, non, de toute façon, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule.

- Vous savez, Sulring, vous pouvez tout me dire.

- Oui mais…

- Moi, je vous dis tout. La preuve, j'ose enfin vous dire que je vous aime.

_Et merde…_ Elle resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre que « et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Iluvatar pour qu'il m'arrive ça ? Je n'avais rien demandé ! ».

- Sulring ?

Voyant qu'au bout de cinq minutes, elle n'avait toujours pas réagi, il décida de partir. Eärwen débarqua une heure plus tard, et trouva Sulring toujours figée.

- Sulring ??? Youhou ? T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

- Hein ??? Euh, non.

- Ben alors ?

- Sora a eu une fille, elle m'a demandé mon aide, je devrai encore demander à Sauron de faire baby-sitter. Et il vient de me faire une déclaration. Il a fumé les arbres de Valinor, c'est pas possible sinon.

- Qui sait…

Sulring lui lança un regard pas convaincu.

Trois mois plus tard, Elwing ne faisait pas ses nuits. Il fallait donc la confier à une troisième personne. Sora arriva avec un air suppliant, et sa fille dans les bras, devant Sulring.

- Euh, en fait, je ne sais pas si je peux lui demander ça. Il ne voudra sûrement pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il vous aime bien, non ?

- Oui, mais de là à lui demander de faire baby-sitter…

Sulring était persuadée que Sauron l'enverrait balader, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis trois mois, depuis sa déclaration. Elle savait bien que c'était à elle d'aller vers lui mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais elle avait promis à Sora de l'aider. Alors elle partit chez Sauron.

Lequel fut surpris de la voir, croyant qu'elle faisait la gueule.

- Sulring ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Euh, en fait, il fallait que je vous parle.

Sauron la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le sentit entrer dans son esprit. Avant, elle ignorait qu'il en était capable, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Mais bon, elle aurait pu s'en douter, si Melian la Maia pouvait le faire, alors Sauron aussi.

- Allez vous faire voir, répliqua-t-il.

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez.

- Je vous en supplie !

- Je ne ferai pas baby-sitter, que ce soit pour votre fille, ou pour celle d'une autre.

- Je vous paierai !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je gagne assez de sous.

- Le Chef est un radin, vous le savez très bien.

- La question n'est pas là.

- Bon, ok, vous faites la gueule, je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que vous m'avez dit il y a trois mois.

- Effectivement.

- Je ne vous ai pas collé de râteau !

- Ah bôôôn ??? (du ton Roselyne Bachelot dans les Guignols)

- Non.

- De toute façon, je m'en tape.

- Ah bon ?

- Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance, je ne vous aime plus.

_Youpi, il est passé en régime sinusoïdal… _pensa-t-elle. _Et merde, je suis vraiment une boulette._

- Euh, si je n'ai rien répondu, c'est que je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et même après, je n'osais plus vous parler.

- …

- Ecoutez, je regrette de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je vous aime aussi.

- …

- Sauron, j'en ai marre que vous fassiez la gueule !

Il y eut un grand silence, et elle entendit de la musique de sauvages (du métal) s'élever de derrière la porte.

- C'est quoi cette musique de sauvages ?

- J'écoute ce que je veux !

- Euh, en fait, j'aime bien mais, sérieusement, je voudrais qu'on parle.

- War and anger shall reign. The clash of iron can be heard. By blindness you're driven insane. I'm lost in anguish and grief. Sorrow won't wane 'til you die. A shattered body deeply hurt. And darkness will cover the light. It's gone forevermore.

- Euh, vous avez une belle voix.

Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, elle repartit chez elle.

Sora la retrouva, avec sa fille dans les bras.

- Sauron fait la gueule, il écoute du métal. Je vais garder votre fille.

- Et si le Chef s'en rend compte ?

- Prions Iluvatar pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Et Iluvatar l'entendit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sulring eut de la chance.


	21. episode21

Melkor et Sauron sont effectivement murphysés, car maudits…

Episode 21 : L'empoisonneuse

Un soir, comme tous les soirs, Eärwen garda Elwing dans sa chambre, en espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas de bruit, et Melkor vint voir Sulring.

Eärwen se mit à compter et Sulring à attendre que ça se termine. Etrangement, cela semblait de plus en plus long. En plein milieu, Sulring ouvrit les yeux, saisie d'une soudaine intuition.

- Je sais ! Il faut que j'essaie avec un produit !

- Hein ? s'exclama Melkor, à la masse. Un produit ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Si je la transforme en produit…

- T'es pas magicienne. Que veux-tu transformer en produit ? Une consoeur ?

- Non, ma somme, pour voir quand elle s'annule. C'est plus simple de savoir quand un produit s'annule.

Il arrêta son petit bazar et lança :

- T'es toujours dans ton problème de maths ?

- Ben oui.

- C'est vraiment le moment de penser aux maths.

- Vous savez, l'intuition vous vient à n'importe quel moment. Cela ne se commande pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua son petit bazar. Au bout d'un moment, Sulring commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, si je réunis tous les 1 sur n puissance z avec n pair, je peux y factoriser…

- Sulring, tais-toi.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Puis, au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait tendre vers plus l'infini, ce fut fini. Melkor se tira et Sulring lança à sa suivante :

- Le prochain qui me dit que Melkor est un lapin, je lui colle une baffe ! Combien cette fois ?

- 4973 secondes.

- Tu m'étonnes que ça m'ait semblé long… il atteint des sommets. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- T'es sa favorite, c'est tout…

- Je m'en passerais, de ce traitement de faveur, grogna-t-elle. Je le préférais en lapin.

- Attend, le pire aurait été qu'il dorme ici, parce qu'il ronfle à en faire trembler les murs.

Elle acquiesça.

Le lendemain, Sulring avait beau essayer, elle ne se rappelait plus qu'elle avait envisagé de transformer sa somme en produit. Pire, Eärwen n'en avait aucun souvenir. Surveiller Elwing et compter les secondes lui avait réclamé toute son attention. Sulring se vit contrainte de demander à Melkor, en espérant qu'il s'en souvienne. Sulring avait quand même de l'espoir, il s'était bien souvenu du coup de la bassine.

Elle alla donc le voir après avoir mangé. Elle prit un ticket et fit la queue. Et il la reçut enfin.

- Sulring ? s'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ?

- C'est juste que… enfin, en fait… euh…

- Accouche…

Sulring examina son ventre.

- C'est un peu tôt, non ? essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Le regard de Melkor la dissuada de continuer dans cette voie.

- Chef, je voulais…

- Arrête de m'appeler Chef, ça commence à me taper sur le système.

C'était mal barré. Elle osa le regarder en face. Il la dominait du haut des 17 marches menant à son trône et il tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

- Seigneur Melkor, hier j'ai eu une intuition concernant mon problème de maths. Et j'ai complètement oublié en quoi elle consistait.

- Je me marre, vois-tu.

Il se leva et descendit de son trône pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'habitude, quand une de mes épouses vient me voir, c'est soit parce qu'elle en a marre de sa suivante (qui ne lui convient jamais, même quand je la change 3 fois), soit parce que Sauron leur fait des avances. Enfin, je pense que c'est plutôt parce qu'il refuse de leur céder. Toujours est-il que par principe, je le fais écarteler. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Il adore me faire pousser des paires de cornes sur le front.

- Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose à ce niveau-là que vous n'avez pas, osa-t-elle.

- C'est le cas, il prend son temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois.

- Bref, pour en revenir à mes épouses, jamais elles ne viennent pour un problème de maths qui nous dépasse tous. Ça t'obsède vraiment, ce truc.

- Oui. Certains cherchent la pierre philosophale, d'autres des problèmes de maths.

- Tu es exceptionnelle, Sulring.

_C'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment… qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

- Tu sais quoi ? J'en sais rien.

_Et m… j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées… _

- Je me pose une question. Pourquoi t'a-t-on appelée ainsi ? D'habitude, les elfes ont des noms plus poétiques que « vent froid », du genre « rayon de lumière ».

- C'est ma cousine qui se nomme ainsi. Le jour de ma naissance, il faisait un temps pourri et un froid de canard, avec un vent qui vous glace les os. D'où mon nom. Mon père ne s'est pas foulé, il faut dire aussi qu'il ne voulait pas de fille.

- On a un point en commun.

_Ce n'est pas le seul… _

Melkor fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas sa réflexion. Elle baissa la tête, espérant qu'il ne lui poserait pas de question au sujet de son père.

- Tu sais, Sulring, parfois je m'en veux de te retenir prisonnière ici, fit-il pour changer de conversation.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et prit peur. Des pensées contradictoires se succédaient dans son esprit, opposant son cœur à sa raison.

- Mais je ne peux pas me séparer de toi, continua-t-il. Et si je te laisse partir, je sais que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire, et surtout, par le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit. Il disait la vérité, il éprouvait des remords. Et c'était la première fois.

Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais se retint, comme à son habitude. Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui lança, le regard fuyant :

- Pour ton problème de maths, tu voulais transformer ta somme en produit.

- Merci. Euh…

- Tu peux disposer.

Elle se retira et retourna dans ses appartements. Il resta quelques instants à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, de manquer de montrer sa faiblesse à une femme. Il devait se reprendre et éviter que ce genre de scène se reproduise.

Sulring transforma sa somme en produit, découvrant l'identité d'Euler. Mais voyant que cette voie était sans issue, elle préféra renoncer, pour l'instant.

Un autre soir, pendant que Melkor faisait son petit bazar, il entendit Eärwen compter.

- Elle compte quoi, ta suivante ?

- Les secondes, entre le début et la fin.

Il étouffa un rire. _On s'amuse comme on peut… _

- C'en est où ?

- 2475. Donc non, vous n'êtes pas un lapin.

- Ca te pose problème ?

- Non.

A vrai dire, elle avait même fini par apprécier…

- Sache qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je prends mon temps.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime bien.

- Ah. Moi aussi, je vous aime bien.

Il devait l'avouer, c'était bien la première fois qu'une de ses épouses lui disait cela. Ce soir-là, il pulvérisa le record : 3h 36min 23s. Et il s'endormit à côté d'elle. Du coup, elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit…

Le lendemain, il lui demanda :

- Finalement, ton produit a marché ?

- Hein ?

- Transformer ta somme en produit.

- Non.

- Laisse tomber.

- Non, ça m'occupe.

- Comme tu veux.

Il s'allongea sur elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne prend pas d'amant, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

Une fois de plus, il eut envie de l'embrasser. Et cette fois-ci, il prit le risque. Elle se sentit transportée dans une autre dimension. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée aussi passionnément.

Eärwen sortit de ses appartements pendant ce temps. Elle resta bouche bée, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. _Mais colle-lui un pain, Sulring ! _pensa-t-elle. Mais Eärwen n'était pas télépathe. _T'es mal barrée, ma cocotte…_ pensa-t-elle tandis que leur baiser s'éternisait. Elle ramassa l'épée de Sulring et la lui mit dans la main, l'air de dire « si tu veux le buter, c'est le moment ». Sulring reposa l'épée sur le sol et lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle ne le tuerait pas et que si Eärwen tentait quoi que ce soit contre eux, ce serait elle qui mourrait.

Puis tout prit fin. Sans un mot, Melkor laissa Sulring dans son lit, lança un regard outré à Eärwen, qui le voyait à poil. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, redoutant une possible punition. Mais il ne fit rien, il se sapa et se tira.

Aussitôt, Sulring sombra dans un sommeil profond. A son réveil, en fin d'après-midi, elle vit Eärwen assise au chevet de son lit, un air de reproche dans les yeux, et les bras croisés, comme une mère s'apprêtant à gronder son gamin.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? C'est quoi, ton problème ? explosa-t-elle. Melkor est ton ennemi, rends toi compte ! Tu dois lutter contre lui. C'est le seigneur des ténèbres, nom d'Eru ! () Il te manipule, comme il fait avec tout le monde. Et à te voir, j'ai l'impression que t'en es raide dingue ! Tu te rends compte que c'est de la trahison envers ta famille ! Pense à tes filles ! Tu crois qu'elles t'approuveraient ? Tu les as élevées dans la haine de leur père ! Et à l'époque t'avais raison. Et pense à ton père, tu crois qu'il l'accepterait ?

- Je ne dois rien à Fëanor, qui ne me voulait même pas. Et ça ne le regarde pas. Et je te prierai de te mêler de tes affaires, répliqua Sulring d'un ton dur et froid comme l'acier.

- Sulring, reprends-toi, la pria Eärwen d'un ton plus calme. Si tu l'aimes, refoule ce sentiment au plus profond de toi-même ou il te détruira.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre nous, tu mourras de mes mains.

Eärwen se rendait compte que Sulring avait changé. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Son cœur s'était assombri, son regard s'était fait plus dur. Elle était en train de basculer du mauvais côté.

Heureusement, ce changement ne fut que de courte durée. Le lendemain, Sulring était dans son état normal, et quand Eärwen lui disait qu'elle avait laissé Melkor l'embrasser sans protester, elle ne la croyait pas.

Deux jours plus tard, non loin de là, Elya recevait une de ses consoeurs et amies.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Aussi. Quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

- J'ai à vous parler de la M47.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle a pris votre place. Pire, j'ai intercepté cette lettre au pied de sa porte.

L'autre sortit la lettre en question et la lui montra. Dessus était écrit : « Sulring, je suis fou de toi ». Elle était signée par Melkor.

- Ce n'est pas le Chef qui a écrit ça.

- Si, il l'a signé.

- Soyez un peu logique, le Chef est un ex Valar, autrement dit, un dieu, qui plus est, un dictateur maître du monde, d'une cruauté sans limite. Cela ne vous paraît-il pas incompatible ?

- Non. Mais il y a pire.

Elle rapporta la conversation qu'avait eue Sulring avec Sauron, quelques trois ans plus tôt, quand elle avait espéré faire surprendre sa consoeur par le Chef en flagrant délit d'adultère.

Un éclair de jalousie brilla dans les yeux d'Elya. Elle n'en montra rien, mais elle bouillait d'une rage intérieure. Sauron était son amant à elle. Et elle refusait de partager.

- La M47 est aussi la maîtresse préférée de Sauron.

- J'avais compris. Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

Son amie lui exposa son plan.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Faites-le vous, mais ne me mêlez pas à ça !

- Elya, si vous ne le faites pas, je dis au Chef que vous avez une liaison, il vous fera enfermer, torturer et tuer.

Elya réfléchit. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, elle craignait plus ce qui risquait d'arriver avant. Alors elle accepta. L'autre lui serra la main et se retira. Elya mit son plan à exécution.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eärwen alla ouvrir la porte et vit une elfe consistante : la suivante d'Elya. Elle portait un plat dans les mains.

- De la part de ma maîtresse pour la dame Sulring, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Merci.

La suivante se retira, n'ayant aucune idée du plan diabolique élaboré par sa maîtresse. Eärwen amena le plat à sa maîtresse. Il était midi.

- De la part d'Elya, annonça-t-elle.

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai la dalle.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit son plateau dans les mains.

- Ne voulez-vous pas que je le goûte ?

- Pourquoi ? Je m'entends bien avec Elya, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle essaierait de m'empoisonner.

Elle commença à manger. Ce plat avait un drôle de goût. Elle reposa ses couverts et dit :

- Ce n'est pas pour critiquer les talents culinaires d'Elya, mais c'est vraiment infect.

Puis elle ne se sentit pas bien. Elle toussa et chercha en vain sa respiration. Son corps fut saisi de convulsions et Eärwen poussa un cri quand elle s'écroula sur son lit, les bras en croix.

Eärwen sortit en courant de ses appartements. Elle partit chez Sauron. Mais il n'était pas chez lui. N'ayant pas le temps de le chercher, et doutant de sa capacité à ressusciter les morts, elle partit chez Melkor. Manque de chance, il y avait une queue de 15 personnes devant son bureau, principalement des suivantes. Elle doubla tout le monde.

- Hé ! Faites la queue ! protesta l'une d'elles.

- Désolée, cas d'extrême urgence.

Elle entra sans frapper chez Melkor, qui lui lança un regard noir. Il était en réunion avec ses généraux d'armée.

- On frappe avant d'entrer ! tonna-t-il.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Chef, mais Sulring a été empoisonnée.

- Quoi ? Et tu n'as pas goûté son plat ?

- Elle m'a dit que c'était inutile.

- Attends-moi dehors.

Elle sortit. Melkor termina sa réunion, qui dura encore une bonne heure.

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit de Sulring se baladait dans une sorte de néant. Puis tout devint clair, elle arriva devant une immense porte, ouverte. Elle entra, et traversa une étendue vide. Il lui semblait qu'elle lévitait, elle ne voyait pas de sol, ni de plafond, ni de murs. Elle ne voyait qu'une ombre, un esprit flottant au loin, l'esprit d'une femme. Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle.

- Je me nomme Vairë, épouse de Mandos, dit l'esprit. Quel est votre nom ?

- Sulring, articula-t-elle dès qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Elle était bel et bien morte, en attente de rentrer dans les cavernes de Mandos, et de passer l'éternité à attendre son jugement.

- Nom du père ?

- Fëanor.

Vairë ne releva pas et continua son interrogatoire.

- Nom du mari ?

- Euh… vous êtes sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

- Oui.

- Melkor.

Entre temps, Melkor sortit de la salle de réunion, et suivit Eärwen jusque chez Sulring.

- Si elle s'en sort, tu seras fouettée, et sinon, je te tuerai, promit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard paniqué. Il lui tendit sa couronne, et elle ploya sous son poids. Il s'assit à côté de Sulring et lui prit la tête entre les mains. Puis il murmura des formules incompréhensibles. Sans résultat.

- Reviens à la vie, Sulring, la supplia-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

() équivalent de « nom de Dieu »


	22. episode22

Désolée d'avoir terminé l'épisode 21 en queue de poisson…

Cet épisode est interdit aux psychopathes, ça leur donnerait des mauvaises idées…

Réponse aux reviews :

Syolen : tu verras si elle s'en sort ou pas… si, si, (voir 5 lignes plus bas) et on verra après pourquoi Melkor l'a ressuscitée

Elonwe : Mais Sulring est tout à fait en accord avec elle-même… elle ne sait juste pas qui choisir entre Melkor et Sauron.. (super choix…)

Episode 22 : L'empoisonneuse partie 2 (où on voit que Melkor est vraiment tordu)

Vairë restait sans voix.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, se défendit Sulring.

- Encore heureux. Bon, cause de la mort ?

- Empoisonnement.

_Ils ont de ces mœurs, là-bas… _pensa-t-elle. Mandos apparut alors, grondant avec une voix de mort vivant « I'm the soul collector dressed in ebony ». ()

Sulring se sentit aspirée vers le haut. Elle sentait la vie revenir en elle.

Et elle se réveilla. Elle vomit sur le tapis. Puis elle vit sa suivante, la couronne de Melkor entre les mains.

- Désolée, Eärwen.

- Pas grave, je nettoierai.

Elle serra Melkor dans ses bras et le remercia. Elle ne comprenait pas. Apparemment, il tenait beaucoup plus à elle qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- La prochaine fois, fais goûter ton plat, la pria-t-il.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Je suis un dieu, je te rappelle, et j'ai droit de vie et de mort sur mes sujets.

Il la lâcha et regarda Eärwen.

- Toi, je vais te fouetter.

- Ne faites pas ça ! supplia Sulring. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de ne pas goûter mon plat. Et si elle l'avait fait, elle serait morte. Et vous connaissant, vous ne l'auriez pas ramenée à la vie.

- Tiens-tu à ce point à ta suivante ?

- Elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

- Tu n'es décidément pas normale, toi, commenta-t-il. Bon, ce plat vient de qui ?

- Elya, mais je pense qu'elle y a été obligée. Je ne la vois pas capable de me tuer.

- Il arrive que des amies se battent à mort pour un même gars.

- Pas elle. On a dû faire pression sur elle.

- Tu sous-entends qu'elle aurait quelque chose à cacher ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair. Mais il serait préférable que tu passes pour morte pendant un temps.

- Bien.

- Ne reçois personne, et ne sors pas. Je te dirai quand tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

Il remit sa couronne sur la tête et se retira. Eärwen regarda Sulring d'un air bizarre. Voyant que celle-ci préférait ne pas parler, elle nettoya le vomi.

Deux heures plus tard, Melkor convoquait son fidèle serviteur.

- Vous m'avez fait mander, Maître ? demanda-t-il, à genoux au pied des 17 marches.

- J'ai une requête à te soumettre.

Sauron fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire « je ne comprends pas l'elfique et j'assume ».

- J'ai un truc à te demander, traduisit son chef.

- Ah d'accord, c'est plus clair.

- De toute façon, tu parles elfique comme une vache espagnole. Bref, passons. Ma 47ème épouse est morte empoisonnée.

Sauron sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Même s'il faisait actuellement la gueule à Sulring, il l'aimait et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait été un vrai boulet ces derniers temps.

Il essaya de ne rien montrer à son chef, mais celui-ci avait compris.

- Tu t'en remettras. Moi aussi, le temps cicatrise toutes les blessures.

Sauron trouva ce genre de remarque un peu déplacée de la part de son chef. Mais il n'en montra rien.

- Bref, reprit Melkor, sa suivante n'a pas goûté son plat car elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Elya le lui avait envoyé, mais d'après ce que m'a dit la suivante, Sulring et Elya étaient amies et elle lui faisait confiance.

Sauron fut pris d'un furieux désir de vengeance. Il n'avait jamais cru son ex capable d'une chose pareille.

- Je tiens à connaître toute la vérité sur cette histoire. Et tu vas m'y aider.

- Comment ?

- Tu vas coucher avec Elya, et elle t'avouera tout après.

- Je n'oserais pas.

- C'est ça, oui… je sens les 149 paires de cornes qui m'ont poussé sur le front.

- Vous vous trompez, Ô grand seigneur Melkor. Je n'ai jamais touché à aucune de vos épouses.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et si tu dis « non », je te fais écorcher, écarteler et castrer.

Après tout, Sauron s'en fichait. Sa seule raison de vivre avait disparu (du moins, il le croyait). Alors reconnaître ou non être responsable des 149 paires de cornes de Melkor et en subir les conséquences lui importait peu.

- Bon, je l'admets. Mais après tout, vous ne vous gênez pas de votre côté !

- Oui mais je suis Le Chef, c'est différent. Je suis le maître du monde, j'ai tous les droits. Mais je remédierai à cela plus tard.

Voyant son regard, Sauron souhaita que cela soit le plus tard possible.

- Donc, poursuivit son maître, tu vas coucher avec Elya. Elle te parlera après. Ou sinon, tu sauras la faire parler.

- Bien, Maître. Et euh, je peux vous demander une faveur ?

- Dis toujours, on verra.

- Je souhaiterais voir la Dame Sulring une dernière fois.

- Rêve toujours, Sulring m'appartient, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort.

Il s'y résigna. On ne discutait pas les ordres du Chef. Et Sauron fut obligé d'obéir.

Non loin de là (enfin, pas à côté non plus), Elya méditait. Elle regrettait son geste. Sulring était son amie et elle l'avait tuée. Elle en était sûre, personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle dose de poison. Elya se mit à pleurer et jura de se venger de la M2. Elle avait déjà un plan, elle devrait fabriquer une potion.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Elya avait été baignée dans un univers de magie et de sorts. Elle avait appris très jeune à faire différentes sortes de potions. Elle excellait donc dans cet art. Elle avait d'abord pensé à empoisonner la M2, mais cette dernière, sachant de quoi elle était capable, se méfierait sûrement. Elya avait alors pensé à une vengeance plus cruelle encore. La M2 n'y échapperait pas. Elle paierait. Elya essuya ses larmes et se mit au travail.

Elle préparait sa potion quand on frappa à sa porte. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle vit son visiteur.

- Sauron ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'avais besoin de vous voir. Vous me manquiez beaucoup, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard à faire fondre les calottes polaires.

Bien que n'étant pas une calotte polaire, Elya fondit. Elle le fit entrer et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis elle oublia tout, elle se laissa aller et…

_Interdit aux moins de 18 ans… _

Quand ce fut fini, Elya resta un moment dans les bras de Sauron. Elle s'y sentait bien.

- Merci d'être venu, lui dit-elle. Je n'y croyais plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pensais qu'une autre avait volé votre cœur.

- Mais non, Elya, il ne bat que pour vous.

- Et pas pour Sulring ?

- Vous êtes une sacrée jalouse. En effet, j'adore Sulring, mais elle n'est qu'une amie. Elle a été une fois ma maîtresse, mais ça s'est arrêté là.

Elya avait tenu à connaître la nature exacte de leurs relations. Et elle vit qu'elle avait eu tort.

- Je m'en veux tellement.

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai tué Sulring parce que je croyais qu'elle était votre maîtresse. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. La M2 m'a forcée, elle a menacé de tout dire au Chef sur nous si je ne lui obéissais pas.

- Quelle pouffiasse ! lâcha Sauron. Mais de quoi elle se mêle ?

- De tout. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien au Chef.

- Le Chef sait que vous avez empoisonné Sulring.

- Q-quoi ? Et vous êtes venu me soutirer des aveux ?

- Non, je suis venu parce que je vous aime et je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Ou je me fais mettre en prison pour adultère, ou je me fais mettre en prison pour meurtre. Dans les deux cas, je suis fichue.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Il la consola (du moins, il essaya).

- Le Chef vous aime bien. Il vous pardonnera, hasarda-t-il.

- Il aimait bien Loana aussi, cela ne l'a pas empêché de la faire torturer et assassiner.

C'est à ce moment là que le dit Chef entra sans frapper. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand il vit sa femme n°17 et son fidèle serviteur dans le même lit.

- V-vous avez tout entendu ? bégaya Elya.

- J'en ai entendu suffisamment, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Si je te confronte avec la M2, ça ne mènera à rien.

- Mais c'est elle la coupable, protesta Sauron.

- Toi, tu la boucles. Tu seras castré, ça t'apprendra.

- Non, pitié ! fit-il en s'agenouillant devant son maître. Tout sauf ça !

- C'est moi qui décide, on ne fait plus les tortures à la carte. Bon, je vais chercher la M2. Et pour ton information, Elya, je n'ai jamais pu piffrer Loana. Son QI était inversement proportionnel au carré de la taille de ses airbags. Elle a voulu être ma préférée, elle l'a été, elle n'aurait pas dû me tromper, elle a causé elle-même sa perte.

Sur ce, il sortit et rentra sans frapper chez la M2. Elle fut surprise de le recevoir, étant donné qu'elle avait mis la pancarte « vient d'accoucher » sur la porte. Elle s'inclina devant lui.

- Seigneur Melkor, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux de lèche-cul professionnel.

- La M47 nous a quittés.

- Quelle tragédie.

- En effet.

_Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je déteste cette nana…_

- De quoi est-elle morte ?

- Elle a été empoisonnée. Par toi.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il la prit par les cheveux et lui colla son épée sous la gorge.

- Tu l'as tuée, certes par procuration, mais tu l'as fait.

Là, elle sut qu'elle était cuite.

- Elya vous a tout dit, alors.

- En effet, oui.

Il la traîna hors de ses appartements.

- Vous savez, Elya n'est pas la seule à vous tromper.

- Je sais, vous êtes 149 dans ce cas.

- Pas moi ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Du tout.

Il la conduisit en salle de torture et l'attacha sur une machine à écarteler. Il alla ensuite chercher Sauron et Elya, et les attacha de même. Il commença à écarteler Elya. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air suppliant. De toute façon, elle mourrait, tôt ou tard, mais elle préférait que cela soit le plus tôt possible. Melkor lui lança un regard assassin. Elle préféra détourner les yeux. Elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse. Elle répétait les aveux qu'elle avait faits à Sauron. A côté, la M2 protestait en lâchant des trucs du genre : « pouffiasse », « sale menteuse », « je vais te tuer », « c'est pas vrai », jusqu'à ce que Melkor lui colle un pain, assez violent pour décrocher la mâchoire de n'importe qui, et lui intime de se taire.

Et le récit d'Elya s'acheva, avant que ses membres se détachent de son corps. Elle regarda ensuite en gémissant sa consoeur subir la même chose.

- Alors, tu étais toi aussi jalouse de Sulring ?

- Oui, depuis l'exécution de Loana., j'ai promis de la venger. De plus, j'ai toujours eu des vues sur Sauron…

- Comme tout le monde, lâcha Melkor en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour cette pouffe de M47. Et vous aussi, d'ailleurs !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir une préférée !

- On dit une favorite, rectifia Sauron.

- Sauron, ta gueule. Bon, la suite.

- J'ai demandé à Elya de l'empoisonner.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire toi-même ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Melkor arrêta l'écartèlement. Il préférait avoir sa seconde épouse en un morceau : il pourrait ainsi lui infliger des tourments plus variés. Il s'empara d'une barre de fer, qu'il chauffa à blanc. La M2 blêmit et poussa un hurlement déchirant quand il la lui appliqua sur le genou droit. Et elle parla de peur que l'autre genou subisse la même chose. Une odeur épouvantable de chair brûlée emplit l'atmosphère tandis qu'elle avouait.

- Sulring ne me connaissait pas, elle aurait fait goûter son plat. Alors j'ai demandé à Elya de le faire à ma place, car je savais qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Les yeux de Melkor lancèrent des éclairs. Il appliqua la barre de fer sur l'autre genou de la M2. Elle hurla à en réveiller les morts.

- Je n'ai plus rien à avouer ! Arrêtez de me torturer ! supplia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas pour te faire avouer que je te torture, c'est pour te punir, répliqua Melkor avec un regard plus sadique que jamais.

Enfin, il reposa la barre de fer par terre et se détourna de sa seconde épouse. Sauron blêmit. C'était son tour.

- Je n'ai rien à déclarer, dit-il la tête haute.

- Je sais, répondit son maître. Je sais déjà tout.

Il actionna pourtant la machine à écarteler. Sauron serra les dents mais ne hurla pas. Il ne supplierait pas son chef de mettre fin à sa douleur. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il était trop fier pour cela. Et s'il devait se retrouver en 5 morceaux et/ou perdre sa dignité, il le ferait sans broncher. Il n'en avait cure.

Cependant, il savait qu'il était trop utile à Melkor en un seul morceau. Il était désormais le seul guerrier invincible de tout Arda. Melkor ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Il le voyait dans son regard. Il sentait la faiblesse de son maître, et le dilemme qui l'obsédait.

Et il avait raison. Quand Melkor entendit des craquements sinistres, il arrêta la machine. Puis il lui détacha les pieds et lui enleva son fut. Sauron blêmit quand il comprit ce que son maître s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Il sortit un poignard et le lui montra.

- Je te préfère en un seul morceau. Tu m'es plus utile. Cependant, tu dois être puni pour ce que tu as fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je n'ai pas digéré mes 149 paires de cornes – 150 si on compte Loana. Mais une question, combien de fois as-tu couché avec Sulring ?

- Une fois.

- T'as rêvé de recommencer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'étais fou d'elle.

- Ca se comprend.

Sauron perçut une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de son maître.

- Maintenant, tu ne la toucheras plus jamais.

- Vous non plus.

Il ferma les yeux. Il hurla quand son maître le castra à moitié. Il attendit avec appréhension le deuxième coup de couteau qui le priverait de sa dignité. Mais il ne vint pas. Sauron rouvrit les yeux. Son maître était parti. A côté de lui se trouvaient la M2 et la M17, évanouies. Il pensa à Sulring et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait aimé qu'elle. Peut importe ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Il se raccrocherait à ses souvenirs pour supporter la longue vie de servitude qui se présentait devant lui. Et il se jura de ne plus toucher à une épouse du Chef.

Ce dernier reparut quelques instants plus tard. Il fit mettre Sauron en prison. Elya et la M2 subirent le même sort.

Le lendemain, Sauron reçut dans sa cellule une assiette avec une boulette de viande en sauce dedans, accompagnée d'un mot de son chef, disant : « quand tu crèveras la dalle, tu finiras bien par la manger ». Sauron contempla sa boulette de viande en sauce d'un air dégoûté. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un mot de son maître pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait tellement faim qu'il se résigna à la manger. Ce jour-là, il regretta de ne pas être resté chez Aulë.

() référence à Blind Guardian, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… désolée…


	23. episode23

Episode 23 : L'attaque

- Devrai-je faire encore longtemps la morte ? demanda Sulring ce jour-là, alors que son chef venait la voir.

- Encore quelques jours. M2, M17 et Sauron sont en prison. Les deux premières seront exécutées au bout d'un certain nombre d'années que je n'ai pas encore déterminé. Quant au troisième, il sera libéré dans quelques jours. Vois-tu, je ne peux pas me passer de lui, je ne peux pas le tuer.

- Vous savez, nous étions très proches, lui et moi. Nous étions amis.

- Je sais, oui. Mais souviens-toi que tu m'appartiens.

- Je le sais.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, il l'enlaça et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement. Il avait beau être un monstre impitoyable et avide de pouvoir, il avait encore du bon en lui. Et elle était attirée par lui, même si elle essayait de le nier. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Le serment de Fëanor. La malédiction de Mandos. Les Silmarils. L'hypothèse de Riemann, ce qui la libérerait de toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait, et mettrait un terme à son combat entre son cœur et sa raison.

Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Elle fut incapable de lui résister. Son corps s'enflamma et sa raison la quitta pendant cet instant magique.

Quand il prit fin, elle s'écroula, impuissante, dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la posa dessus.

- Encore un écart de conduite ? questionna-t-elle, à la masse.

- Oui, excuse-moi.

_Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? _fut la première question que Sulring se posa.

Sulring l'aimait. C'était la seule explication qu'elle trouvait à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression de trahir sa famille, et de parjurer le serment de son père, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même.

- Je suis à vous pour l'éternité, dit-elle alors.

Elle avait choisi.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'on entendit une voix forte, portant très loin. La voix d'un elfe, que Sulring connaissait bien, celle de son oncle Fingolfin.

- Morgoth, espèce de lâche ! Ramène-toi et viens te battre, si t'en as le courage !

- Je vais le buter, ce type, grogna Melkor en lâchant Sulring.

- Roi des esclaves, je ne te crains pas ! continuait Fingolfin.

- Attends d'avoir vu ma tête, gros boulet.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Melkor ! Arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est mon oncle ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Il la regarda bizarrement.

- T'es de la famille de Fëanor ?

- Morgoth, t'es qu'une poule mouillée ! entendit-on crier.

- Je suis sa fille.

Melkor encaissa le choc. Il lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je n'ai pas fait le serment.

Son regard se radoucit, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Alors je ne ferai pas de mal à ton oncle, tu as ma parole.

- Allez, ramène tes fesses ! Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler devant un elfe !

- Je vais juste lui coller un pain, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Morgoth !

Il entraîna Sulring hors de ses appartements, passa par ses quartiers mettre son armure, et se rendit devant la porte.

Sulring prit peur en le voyant, immense et terrible. Même Fingolfin eut un mouvement de recul. Il s'adressa d'une voix grave au roi des elfes.

- Me voilà. Tu veux toujours te battre contre moi ?

- Oui. (en même temps, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix)

Melkor abattit sa masse sur lui, de nombreuses fois. Il lui échappait toujours. Fingolfin le frappa à plusieurs reprises, lui arrachant des cris de douleur qui vous dresseraient les cheveux sur la tête. Mais ce fut Melkor qui eut le dessus. Il mit son adversaire à terre, se prit un coup d'épée dans le pied.

- Melkor, arrête ! supplia Sulring.

Il n'écouta pas. Elle se jeta sur lui et il la repoussa. Il le mit à mort.

Ainsi prit fin le siège d'Angband. Tous les elfes qui restaient fuirent sans demander leur reste. Perdus, leur chef mort, ils ne savaient plus où aller.

Sulring regarda son oncle, étendu sur le sol. Elle ramassa son épée et se jeta sur Melkor. Ils combattirent longuement. Les yeux de Sulring étaient remplis de larmes, et lançaient des éclairs. Elle voulait venger son oncle. Et elle le ferait.

- Sulring, calme-toi.

- Je vais vous tuer ! J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu es incapable de me faire du mal, et tu le sais.

- Je vous hais, Morgoth !

Il la plaqua au sol et la désarma. Elle se débattit et il se colla à elle, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Tu disais le contraire, il y a quelques minutes.

- Je vous vois maintenant tel que vous êtes : un monstre avide de pouvoir, psychopathe et sadique.

- Merci du compliment.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa. Elle essaya de le repousser mais il était trop fort. Mais dès qu'il desserra son étreinte, elle le repoussa vivement, se releva et prit son épée, qu'elle pointa sur sa gorge.

- Je vais accomplir le serment de mon père, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps.

Elle plongea son épée dans le cœur de Melkor. Sauf que la pointe ne l'atteignit jamais. Le fer de l'épée fondit et ne transperça rien. Il s'écoula sur le corps de Melkor et atteignit le sol.

- As-tu oublié que j'étais un dieu ? lança-t-il alors.

Sulring resta sans voix, un manche d'épée en main, le reste de l'épée s'écoulant entre ses pieds. Elle était figée sur place, incapable de bouger. Puis, bien que ce fût la dernière chose à faire en ces circonstances, elle s'évanouit.

Melkor se releva, la ramassa et l'enferma dans la même cellule que Sauron, disant à ce dernier, complètement à la masse :

- Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Sauron regarda son maître, qui partait, puis regarda Sulring, étendue à ses pieds. Il la secoua. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna-t-elle, à la masse.

- J'ai rien compris, lui avoua-t-il. Il vous a collée dans ma cellule. Mais… vous êtes vivante ?!

- Plus pour longtemps, je pense. J'ai essayé d'assassiner Melkor.

- Hein ?

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Ok, je vois.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle ne le repoussa pas. Ca faisait longtemps. Et elle lui parla. Elle se confia à lui, lui exposant toutes ses interrogations, toutes ses questions existentielles.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué, une fille, _se dit Sauron, d'un air blasé de la vie.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je l'aime et je le déteste en même temps… il peut être si gentil à certains moments…

_Melkor, gentil ??? Elle a fumé les arbres de Valinor…_ se dit-il.

- Et d'autres fois, je me rends compte que c'est un vrai monstre.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, lui répondit-il, même si en fin de compte, il n'y comprenait rien.

Il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa. Puis suivit ce qui devait suivre (avec doc sur la langouste et tout le tralala).

C'était la deuxième fois, et en fin de compte, aucun des deux ne le regretta. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux en prison pour un temps indéterminé, ils étaient descendus en flèche dans l'estime de Melkor et ce dernier ne semblait pas se préoccuper de leur sort pour le moment. _Et puis, qui sait combien de temps il me reste à vivre, _se disait Sulring, _ce n'est pas une autre paire de cornes sur le front de Melkor qui va changer grand-chose à mon sort. _

Mais Sulring se trompait. Pour le moment, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Sauron…

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, ou plus exactement quelques heures plus tard, car personne ne pouvait différencier le jour de la nuit dans ce lieu maudit.

- Dites, et si on s'enfuyait d'ici ?

- Je veux bien, mais pour aller où ? questionna-t-il, plus réaliste qu'elle.

- Chez ma cousine, dans le royaume de Melian.

- Ben voyons…

- Melian nous protègerait du Chef.

- Oui mais je vous signale que Melian ne peut pas me piffrer. Comme tous les Maiar, elle m'en veut d'avoir suivi le Chef.

- Si vous quittez cette cité, tous comprendront que vous avez changé, que vous êtes redevenu celui que vous étiez avant que Melkor ne vous pervertisse.

- En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux changer. Je ne voudrais pas partir avec vous en quête d'une vie meilleure, et en fin de compte, me révéler être un double de Melkor.

Pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, Sauron faisait preuve de lucidité. Mais leur conversation existentielle prit fin avec l'arrivée de Melkor.

- Ben dites donc, vous ne perdez pas de temps, commenta-t-il, j'hallucine…

- Euh, Chef, je peux tout vous expliquer, commença Sauron.

- Mais oui bien sûr, enlève tes pattes de ma femme !

Il obéit. Sulring se releva et fit face à la chose qui lui servait de mari. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- De toute façon, tu avais l'intention de me tuer, j'avais le droit de profiter de mon dernier jour, et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Euh, Sulring… commença Sauron.

- Sauron, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! C'est entre le Chef et moi.

- Euh, oui, mais je vais me faire castrer !

- Sauron, ferme la, lui ordonna son chef. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.

Melkor ouvrit la porte de la cellule, traîna Sulring dehors et referma la porte. Pris d'un accès de folie, Sauron hurla :

- Chef ! Revenez ici, elle ne sera jamais à vous ! Elle est à moi ! Venez vous battre !

- T'as fumé les arbres de Valinor ? cria Melkor de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il repassa la porte et remit Sulring dans sa cellule. Il embarqua son « fidèle serviteur » (c'est ce qu'on en a dit en tous cas) et lui mit une épée dans la main.

- Tu fais une énorme erreur, le menaça-t-il.

- M'en fiche.

- Non mais sérieusement, ça ne sert à rien de se battre, commença Sulring.

- Sulring, on ne t'a pas sonnée ! tonnèrent d'une même voix Melkor et Sauron.

_Quelle bande de boulets, _pensa-t-elle. _Ils pourraient s'arranger. _Cela dit, elle devait se faire une raison, le seul arrangement pouvant exister aurait été la garde partagée, mais cela était inconcevable car aucun des deux n'acceptait le mot « partagée ».

- Une solution aurait été que tu choisisses, imbécile, râla Melkor, mais tu es incapable de choisir entre nous deux, alors excuse moi, mais le duel est la seule solution.

Elle se tut, il avait raison.

- Sulring, arbitre, ordonna-t-il. Et toi, mon boulet de serviteur, si tu gagnes, je te donne Sulring, les Silmarils et mon trône en prime et je te laisse te débrouiller avec la lignée de Fëanor.

Sulring se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante, vu qu'elle faisait partie de cette fameuse lignée (c'est pourquoi elle avait été à ce point murphysée dans sa vie).

- Et mes anciens collègues les Valar, qui soit dit en passant, sont plus puissants que toi. Mais de toute façon, on s'en fiche, parce que premièrement, ils se fichent de ce qui se passe ici, et deuxièmement, je vais gagner.

En guise de réponse, Sauron leva son épée. Ils combattirent donc, cassant tout sur leur passage. Sauron se retrouva par terre, une épée pointée sur la gorge.

- Melkor : 1 ; Sauron : 0.

- On fait ça en 3 rounds, fit ce dernier.

- Si ça t'éclate, répliqua son maître, pensant : _non mais quel boulet. _

Le deuxième round donna le même résultat que le premier :

- Melkor : 2 ; Sauron : 0. Arrêtez là les frais, les supplia Sulring.

Ils rangèrent leurs épées.

- Tu es muté. Tu pars pour l'île de Tol-Sirion ce soir, déclara Melkor.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais l'intention de t'y envoyer. Prends une armée avec toi. Cette île est investie d'humains. Empare-t-en. Considère ça comme une faveur, j'aurais pu faire bien pire avec toi, genre te renvoyer à Valinor, où tu aurais subi le châtiment de Manwë.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Sauron obéit. Melkor embarqua Sulring et la ramena dans ses appartements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda d'un air désespéré et soupira.

- Aucune idée.

Il l'enferma dans une chambre à part, attenante à la sienne (au cas où cela n'avait pas été indiqué, les quartiers personnels de Melkor occupaient un T10 de 400 mètres carrés).

La chambre en question était très belle et spacieuse. Les murs étaient couverts de marbre noir (en même temps, du marbre blanc aurait été étrange chez un Seigneur des Ténèbres). Elle était éclairée par des bougies (autrement dit, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose). Une table, également en marbre noir, était dressée au milieu de la pièce. Dessus se trouvaient des plats divers et variés. Sulring préféra ne pas savoir avec quoi ces plats avaient été faits, même si à première vue, cela ne ressemblait pas à de la viande d'orque.

Cela pouvait être pire, comme de la viande d'elfe ou d'humain. Après ce que Sulring avait vu, elle ne s'étonnait plus de rien de la part de Melkor.

- Assieds-toi et mange, ordonna-t-il.

- C'est empoisonné ? questionna-t-elle.

- Evidemment que non, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps.

- C'est de la viande d'elfe ou d'humain ?

- Quelle idée ? Non mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Mange, on parlera après.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.


	24. episode24

Episode 24 : L'évasion

Sulring soupira et contempla son plat. Elle se résigna à manger. Finalement, ça avait bon goût. C'était une première pour un plat dans cette cité. Elle avala une nouvelle bouchée.

Puis elle se sentit mal. _Pas empoisonné, tu parles… pourquoi ai-je fait confiance à Melkor ?_ Elle vomit sur le sol et une vision terrible s'imposa à elle, celle d'un elfe qui se faisait écorcher. Cet elfe était son propre père. Il lui parlait mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Sa raison lui disait que cette vision n'avait rien de réel, car Fëanor était mort depuis longtemps. Il avait été assassiné par un dragon, ce même dragon que Melkor avait comme animal de compagnie. Mais cette vision paraissait tellement réelle que Sulring s'écroula au sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains, suppliant que cela s'arrête. La vision changea et montra une cité elfique attaquée par une gigantesque armée qui renversait tout et tuait tout le monde sur son passage. Les malheureux elfes ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux et encerclés. Ils se battaient tout de même, essayant de retarder l'inévitable. Elle vit ensuite, dans cette même cité, un immense bûcher. Dessus se trouvaient des elfes, vivants, qui luttaient désespérément contre les flammes et le manque d'air. Sulring se mit à pleurer et à hurler. Elle vit ensuite sa cousine se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Elle appela Melkor. Elle doutait même qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle savait qu'il lui imposait ces visions horribles pour la punir, pour la faire devenir folle. La vision finale fut la pire de toutes : elle vit ses filles essayer de s'enfuir d'une cité assiégée, accompagnées de jeunes enfants. Le groupe fut bientôt encerclé par une armée d'orques enragés, et entièrement décimé. Ils entassèrent les cadavres et y mirent le feu.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Autour de Sulring se dessina à nouveau la pièce aux murs de marbre noir. L'elfe était recroquevillée sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Melkor la regardait de haut.

- Ce que tu m'as fait voir était bien réel. Cela me prouve que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être.

- Tu sous-titres ?

- Tu vois, je voulais continuer à espérer que tu deviennes gentil, comme tu l'étais avant. Même ma suivante m'a dit que j'avais fumé les arbres de Valinor. Quand nous étions ensemble, en temps normal, tu étais toujours très gentil avec moi, je m'étais imaginé que tu avais une double personnalité.

- C'est le cas, tu sais.

- Alors comment explique-tu que seul le mauvais côté ressorte aux yeux des gens normaux, et que je sois la seule à pouvoir te connaître sous un jour à peu près favorable ?

- C'est la volonté d'Eru.

- Tu parles. Il a bon dos, Eru. Il se serait bien passé de créer un psychopathe comme toi.

- Tu te trompes, Sulring. Dans toutes les histoires, il y a toujours un combat du Bien contre le Mal, pour que chacun puisse choisir son camp, car le Bien ne peut exister sans le Mal.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'envoyer balader. Il lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide non identifié.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais avaler ça ?

- Cette fois, tu peux me faire confiance, ce n'est pas empoisonné.

Pour le lui prouver, il en but.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas mort.

_Ouais c'est ça, _pensa-t-elle. _Peut-être parce que t'es un Valar et que t'as déjà bu l'antidote. _

- Bois, je te dis. C'est un ordre. Cela n'aura aucun effet néfaste sur toi.

Il avait prit une telle voix qu'elle n'osa pas le contrarier et but. Elle devait se contrôler. Il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi si elle s'opposait à sa volonté. Trop longtemps, elle l'avait considéré comme un potentiel « ami ». Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Elle était la fille de Fëanor, et son mari était Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi du monde. Lui aussi la considérait comme son ennemie. Elle voulait accomplir le serment de son père. Pour cela, elle devait être patiente, regagner peu à peu la confiance du Prince de la Nuit, tout en lui dissimulant ses plans. Sulring refusait d'être à nouveau la 47ème concubine, pas contrariante et entièrement soumise à son maître. Elle ne le serait qu'en apparence.

Peu après, elle se sentait exceptionnellement bien. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et le laissa l'embrasser.

(La suite est interdite aux moins de 18 ans)

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla dans une pièce immense, aux murs de marbre noir. Elle devina rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Melkor. Pire, dans son lit. Encore pire, elle était entièrement nue.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait une migraine épouvantable, et ne se souvenait de rien à partir du moment où elle avait bu mais imaginait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. _L'enfoiré m'a mis du GHB dans mon verre…_ réalisa-t-elle. Fort heureusement, il était sorti.

Sulring ne pouvait pas tuer Melkor. Pas seule. Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle n'était pas assez puissante. Elle devait faire appel aux Valar, leur dire comment ils pouvaient percer les défenses de Melkor et arriver jusqu'à lui. Peut-être que les Valar eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas le tuer, mais ils le mettraient hors d'état de nuire.

Pour l'instant, Sulring devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle arriva dans la salle du trône, fort heureusement, derrière le trône. Elle entendait la voix grave de Melkor qui donnait les dernières recommandations à son serviteur avant son départ. _Non, mais ça va, je n'ai plus dix ans, _se disait probablement ce dernier, qui hochait la tête à chaque phrase en signe d'acquiescement, tout en se demandant quand cela allait bien pouvoir se terminer.

Sulring repartit dans la direction opposée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte du T10 de 400m² de Melkor en évitant la salle de torture. Elle y parvint et rejoignit en vitesse ses appartements. Elle y trouva Eärwen.

- Madame Sulring ! s'écria-t-elle. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, le Chef ne voulait rien me dire ! Où étais-tu ?

- En taule. Je te raconterai plus tard. Viens, grouille-toi, on s'évade.

- Hein ???

Elle prit Eärwen par la main et la fit sortir en courant de ses appartements.

- Tu peux m'amener chez Sauron ? demanda-t-elle. Vu mon sens de l'orientation sous développé, je préférerai que ce soit toi qui nous y amènes.

Eärwen s'exécuta, sans poser de question, tout en se demandant quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre Sauron et le projet d'évasion de sa maîtresse. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte. Sulring entra sans frapper et trouva Sauron, à poil. Ce dernier leur jeta un regard noir.

- Désolée, articula Eärwen, je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

- Fermez la porte, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Quand ce fut fait, il ajouta :

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, Sulring ? Vous voulez vraiment vous faire buter ou quoi ?

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le restant de mes jours avec vous.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita dans ses bras. _Non, mais Sulring, t'as fumé quoi ? Je croyais qu'on devait se barrer ! _se retint de dire Eärwen.

- J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais vous revoir. Je vous aime, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. J'en doutais il y a quelques jours, mais aujourd'hui, je sais exactement ce que je veux.

_Ah ben, y a du progrès, _pensa ironiquement Sauron.

- C'est vous que je veux, conclut-elle, tandis qu'Eärwen se prenait la tête entre les mains.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, lui murmura-t-il dix minutes plus tard. Mais le moment est mal tombé. Je dois partir.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous.

- Je ne peux pas, ça se verrait.

- Ecoutez, avec Eärwen, on se sape en orques et on intègre votre armée. Une fois à Tol Sirion, Melk, enfin, le Chef, ne pourra plus rien contre nous.

_Et elle veut m'embarquer là-dedans en plus. Si c'est ça, son plan… comment que tu vas te sortir des pattes de Sauron, après ? T'appelles ça la liberté, quitter Melkor et finir avec Sauron, sans compter que le Chef te pourchassera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?_ pensa Eärwen. _Non mais qu'elle est cruche, cette Sulring… _

- D'accord, concéda-t-il.

_Et ben on est pas dans la m… _pensa Eärwen en regardant vers l'ouest, du genre « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Valar pour mériter ça ? »

- Une fois à Tol-Sirion, je ferai de vous ma reine, j'étendrai mon empire, je rassemblerai une gigantesque armée, et attaquerai Melkor. Je le renverrai à Valinor, il ne pourra plus rien contre vous, et je deviendrai le maître du monde !

Il serra Sulring dans ses bras. Celle-ci jeta un regard inquiet à Eärwen. _V'la qu'il nous fait le trip de devenir le Chef à la place du Chef. _

« on s'enfuira avant d'arriver à Tol-Sirion » articula Sulring, sans dire un mot. Eärwen qui savait lire sur les lèvres, répondit « d'accord. Tu me rassures. Je pensais que tu voulais réellement faire ta vie avec lui. » « t'as fumé les arbres de Valinor ? » répondit Sulring.

- Il y a des armures pour vous dans la pièce à côté. Dépêchez-vous.

Sulring le lâcha et alla s'habiller dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Sérieusement, j'adore Sauron, mais si je reste avec lui, j'aurai encore moins de liberté qu'avec Melkor. Sûrement que les deux vont m'en vouloir à mort après, mais tant pis. Une fois que nous serons dans l'Anneau de Melian, ils ne pourront plus rien, expliqua Sulring.

- Merci de m'emmener avec toi.

- C'était la moindre des choses. Si tu étais restée ici, Melkor t'aurait torturée jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, pour savoir où j'étais. Tu ne méritais pas cela.

Sulring n'exagérait même pas, sur ce point-là. Melkor était tellement fou d'elle que si elle venait à lui échapper, sa colère serait si terrible qu'elle pourrait détruire son royaume entier. Sulring prenait le risque. Une fois hors de portée, elle irait à Valinor, et pousserait les Valar à se préoccuper un peu du destin d'Arda, et à mettre fin au règne de terreur de Melkor. C'est pourquoi elle devait se grouiller d'arriver jusqu'à Valinor et de convaincre les Valar. Elle aurait bien embarqué les Silmarils au passage, mais elle n'avait pas l'occasion. Elle laisserait aux Valar le soin de les enlever à Melkor.

Elles ressortirent de la pièce, vêtues de leurs lourdes armures en fer.

_On fait beaucoup plus léger, chez nous, _pensa Eärwen.

Sauron, qui s'était également sapé entre-temps, les emmena aux portes de la forteresse, et prit son dragon au passage. Il ouvrit les portes. Derrière se trouvait le reste de son armée, qui s'inclina devant lui. Sauron poussa sur eux Sulring et Eärwen, qui s'étalèrent au sol.

- Les retardataires, commenta-t-il. Un peu plus et je vous aurais enfermés.

Sauron s'envola et son armée se mis en route en trottinant

Deux heures plus tard, un soldat pas futé lança à Sauron :

- Chef ! On ne pourrait pas faire une pause ?

- Une pause ??? répéta-t-il. Ça ne va pas la tête ? Cela ne fait que deux heures que nous marchons !

- Toutes les deux heures, la pause s'impose.

- Encore une comme celle-là et je t'envoie dans les cavernes de Mandos.

Il baissa la tête, et glissa à son voisin, ou plus exactement sa voisine qui se trouvait être Sulring :

- Tu parles, lui ne se fatigue pas, à dos de dragon…

- Qui sait, ça fait peut-être mal au dos, de chevaucher un dragon, ça doit fatiguer aussi, répondit-elle.

L'autre éclata de rire.

- Si on fait des pauses toutes les deux heures, il nous faudra trois siècles pour arriver à Tol-Sirion, bande de boulets, poursuivit Sauron.

Cela dit, le lendemain matin, dès que le soleil commença à se lever, ils firent une pause. Tous les soldats, épuisés, s'écroulèrent sur le sol, en tas, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de ronfler quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, les orques ne supportaient pas la lumière du soleil. Ces terres en étaient baignées pendant la journée, car elles n'étaient pas totalement sous l'influence du Prince de la Nuit. C'est pourquoi l'armée de Sauron voyageait de nuit.

Eärwen et Sulring étaient les seules encore debout. Sauron se posa. Son dragon s'endormit instantanément. Il lança un objet sur le sol qui se déplia aussitôt pour former une tente, dans laquelle il entra.

- Ah, ça, c'est pratique, commenta Sulring.

- Dis, t'as un plan ? murmura Eärwen.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Attends moi ici. Euh, une question, as-tu déjà monté un dragon ?

- Tu ne vas pas lui piquer son dragon ? Ca ne va pas bien dans ta tête !

- Je me disais que ça serait un moyen de locomotion plus rapide qui nous permettrait de le distancer rapidement. Mais t'as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée.

_C'est un euphémisme…_ pensa Eärwen, tandis que sa chef se dirigeait vers la tente de Sauron. Elle y entra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage de ma tente ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle enleva son casque, libérant son imposante chevelure brune.

- Oups, pardon, se reprit-il.

- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée, celui où nous pourrions enfin nous retrouver seuls, roucoula-t-elle.

Elle enleva son armure, puis sa cotte de mailles, tout en se rapprochant de lui et finit par ne plus rien avoir sur elle.

- Je suis à vous éternellement. (elle adore cette phrase)

Il déglutit et la regarda de haut en bas.

- D'où vient ce changement ? Hier encore, vous étiez incapable de choisir.

- J'ai eu un déclic aujourd'hui.

- Dites plutôt que vous avez commencé à détester le Chef parce qu'il vous avait mise en taule et que vous vous êtes rabattue sur moi.

- C'est totalement faux !

- Cela dit, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire. Ou alors vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

- Je n'ai aucune idée derrière la tête. Je veux juste passer le restant de mes jours avec vous, dit-elle en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Et…

_Censuré car interdit aux moins de 18 ans._

Il s'endormit et commença à ronfler. Sulring était épuisée. Elle aurait préféré que cela dure moins longtemps. _Au moins, l'avantage avec Melkor, c'est que c'était un lapin…_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit.

Elle profita du soleil. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu.

Elle retrouva Eärwen qui n'avait pas bougé.

- T'en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Le soleil se couche, ils vont bientôt se réveiller et partir.

- A ton avis ? Toujours est-il que je l'ai tellement épuisé qu'il dort.

- Epargne-moi les détails.

- C'était le seul moyen de donner un peu de crédibilité à ce que je lui ai raconté.

- Oui, je sais.

- Doriath, c'est par où ?

- Au sud.

Se repérant grâce au soleil, elles partirent vers le sud en courant. Elles finirent par croiser, quelques heures plus tard, une troupe d'elfes en route vers la cité de Melian.

Tous s'arrêtèrent devant elles et pointèrent leurs arcs. Sulring retira précipitamment son armure, comprenant au bout d'un certain temps pourquoi les elfes semblaient leur en vouloir.

- Ne tirez pas, je vous en prie ! Je suis une elfe évadée d'Angband !

- Une elfe évadée d'Angband ? répéta celui qui semblait être le chef, à qui il manquait une main. C'est de la science-fiction, personne ne peut sortir de cette cité à moins d'être libéré par Morgoth.

- Demandez à Galadriel.

- Qu'est-ce que ma cousine vient faire là ?

- Dites, vous êtes le fils de Fëanor ?

Il descendit de son cheval et s'approcha d'elles.

- Oui, et je préfère ne pas m'en vanter, dit-il à voix basse. Les autres elfes nous haïssent. De plus, nous sommes maudits, tous les sept.

- Les huit. Vous avez une sœur, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Sulring.

- Je te croyais être ma cousine.

- J'ai été élevée par Finarfin.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, petite sœur. Je m'appelle Maedhros.

Il prit Sulring dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- J'ai été fait prisonnier à Angband, raconta-t-il. Morgoth m'a suspendu en haut d'une falaise par une main. Mon cousin a essayé de me délivrer, à dos d'aigle mais il a dû me couper la main.

- Quelle horreur !

- Tu m'étonnes, surtout que c'était la droite. Heureusement, j'ai appris à me servir de la gauche, qui sait encore mieux manier les armes que la droite. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- J'étais sa 47ème concubine et j'ai dragué Sauron pour partir dans son armée et je me suis barrée du campement. C'est ça quand on a la poisse… et voici ma suivante, dit-elle en montrant Eärwen.

- Suivez-nous. Là où l'on vous mène, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre.

Maedhros la lâcha, et ordonna à ses troupes de se remettre en route.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps, Sulring glissa à sa suivante :

- Non mais quel enfoiré, ce Melkor…

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, ironisa Eärwen.

- Ecoute, sérieusement, il était gentil avec moi…

- Tu comptes la fois où il t'a versé du HCl à 10mol/L, où il t'a mise en taule avec Sauron, où il t'a écartelée pour savoir si tu lui avais fait des filles dans le dos, où il a torturé Elya, même qu'elle est encore en taule, si elle n'est pas encore morte ? Et pire, où il a assassiné ton oncle sous tes yeux ? Et il a fait bien pire que cela, sans que tu n'en saches rien !

- Je sais ! la coupa Sulring. Melkor est un monstre, et j'ai mis 400 ans à m'en rendre compte. Il est Seigneur des Ténèbres, Noir Ennemi du monde et la prochaine fois que je le croiserai, ce sera pour lui enfoncer une épée dans le cœur.

- T'as intérêt, cocotte, à ne pas lui retomber dans les bras la prochaine fois que tu le verras, où tu seras encore plus haïe par les autres elfes que tu ne l'es maintenant à cause de ton père.

Sulring acquiesça, préférant ne pas répondre. Car au fond d'elle-même, elle aimait Melkor plus que tout, et ce quasiment depuis le début. Elle devait être maso. (non, elle était maudite) Mais cela, elle ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à sa suivante.


	25. episode25

Après trois ans d'absence… voilà la suite. Avis à ceux qui lisent encore cette histoire : vraiment désolée. Je vous promets d'écrire et de publier plus vite.

Episode 25 : Evasion ratée

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper. Sulring et Eärwen, épuisées par une marche de plus de 24 heures, s'écroulèrent aussitôt. Maedhros regarda sa sœur, se promettant de ne laisser plus personne lui faire de mal.

_Melkor me hait, _fut la première pensée qu'eut Sulring le lendemain matin, réveillée par un rayon de soleil.

Elle vit une ombre au dessus de sa tête. L'ombre d'un dragon en vol stationnaire.

- Sulring ! appela une voix familière. Rendez-vous où je bute tout le monde.

C'était Sauron. Il l'avait retrouvée. Elle jura. Son frère sortit aussitôt de sa tente.

- Jamais vous ne vous approcherez de ma petite sœur, lança-t-il.

Le dragon émit une gerbe de flammes qui frappa une tente, de laquelle sortirent quatre soldats, en vitesse, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Sauron éclata d'un rire dément.

- Rendez-moi Sulring et il ne vous arrivera rien. Si vous refusez, je vous tue tous, et je la reprends quand même.

- Tu vas me renvoyer à Angband, espèce de poule mouillée, qui fait le lèche cul de Melkor pour éviter de te faire castrer après toutes les paires de cornes que tu lui as fait pousser sur le front ? Pose-toi et viens te battre, si t'es un Maia ! le défia Sulring. Et puis je n'appartiens à personne, et encore moins à Melkor ou à toi.

Sauron se posa et descendit de son dragon.

- Je t'ai déjà vaincue en duel, je te rappelle.

- Je suis plus forte aujourd'hui.

Elle dégaina son épée et lui fit face.

- Euh, Sulring, je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée, commença Maedhros.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je refuse de vous impliquer plus que cela.

- Quelle bonté de cœur… ironisa Sauron.

- C'est une des grandes différences que j'ai avec toi.

Il se jeta sur elle et ils combattirent. Maedhros et son armée les regardaient, d'un air ébahi, devant la vitesse à laquelle ils s'envoyaient des coups et les esquivaient. Ils étaient si rapides que l'on ne pouvait presque pas voir leurs mouvements. Leur combat dura quelques heures et sembla ne jamais vouloir se terminer, car les deux adversaires étaient à égalité.

Un soldat banda son arc, mais Maedhros lui interdit de tirer. Il était impossible de viser.

Cependant, Sulring avait moins d'endurance que son adversaire. Elle n'était qu'une elfe et lui était un demi-dieu. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui causa sa perte. Son attention diminua une fraction de seconde et son adversaire lui planta une flèche dans le dos. La blessure n'était que superficielle, mais la pointe de la flèche était enduite d'un produit non identifié qui pénétra aussitôt dans ses veines. L'effet fut immédiat : elle fut paralysée et s'écroula sur le sol.

- Maintenant, tirez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis, lança Sauron.

Il embarqua Sulring et remonta sur son dragon, puis s'élança dans les airs.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, l'effet du poison était permanent. Sauron la ramena à son campement, la fit entrer dans sa tente et l'y enchaîna. Puis, il lui mit dans la bouche une autre substance non identifiée, qui se trouva être l'antidote.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Le Chef a appris que vous vous étiez enfuie, et a tout de suite deviné que vous étiez partie avec moi, en projetant de vous barrer après. Apparemment, il vous connaît mieux que moi. Et pour ce qui est de vous retrouver, mon cœur m'a conduit jusqu'à vous.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Et la gentille marmotte emballe le chocolat dans le papier alu.

- Pardon ?

- Non, c'est une expression de chez moi, ce qu'on dit à quelqu'un quand on ne le croit pas.

- Sur ce point-là, je ressemble beaucoup au Chef. Je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à vous voir m'échapper. Mais je devrai vous rendre au Chef car telle est sa volonté.

- Ah oui, et c'est quand que vous prenez sa place ?

- Euh…

- C'est ce que je disais, vous êtes une poule mouillée.

Il lui envoya un pain, suffisamment violent pour décrocher la mâchoire de n'importe qui.

- Pour ta peine, je te paralyse à nouveau, ça t'évitera de dire n'importe quoi.

Il lui planta une nouvelle flèche dans le dos. Elle essaya de lutter contre le poison qui envahissait ses veines, mais rien n'y fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ne pouvait que cligner des yeux. Il la mit dans une boîte, ce qu'elle espéra ne pas être un cercueil et écrivit quelque chose dessus. Elle se demanda d'où pouvait bien sortir cette boîte. Puis il appela quelques uns de ses soldats et leur aboya des ordres en parler noir, que évidemment, Sulring ne comprit pas.

Elle sentit qu'on soulevait sa caisse puis qu'on l'emportait. Elle allait faire un long voyage avant de revoir la lumière.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Sa caisse s'était immobilisée et elle avait faim. Tellement faim qu'elle aurait mangé le bois de sa caisse si elle avait eu la capacité de bouger.

- Pour son Altesse Sérénissime le Prince de la Nuit, de la part de son fidèle et dévoué serviteur, entendit-elle. Pfft, il en fait vraiment trop. C'est louche.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Son cœur fit un bond quand elle l'entendit. Elle comprit aussitôt où elle était. Elle était revenue au point de départ, à Angband.

- Le jour où mon boulet de serviteur sera fidèle et dévoué, Manwë deviendra mon second, poursuivit la voix de Melkor.

Sulring eut envie de sourire.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis dans ce paquet ? Une bombe ?

Elle entendit son pas s'éloigner, puis revenir. Il était apparemment accompagné d'une autre personne.

- Ouvre, ordonna Melkor. Et dis-moi ce que cette caisse contient.

Sulring vit le couvercle s'ouvrir, sur une tête d'orque qui la regardait comme si elle venait de Mars.

- Une elfe, Chef.

Melkor se précipita vers la caisse et congédia son serviteur.

- Sulring ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-dedans ?

Sa seule réponse fut un clignement d'yeux et un regard suppliant.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a enfermée là-dedans ? » entendit-elle dans sa tête.

_C'est Sauron. Il m'a enlevée et m'a fait partir avec lui, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir pour revenir ici, mais il m'a rattrapée. Pour me punir, il m'a paralysée et sûrement sous ton ordre, m'a renvoyée ici, _pensa-t-elle.

Il fit mine de la croire, même s'il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il lui sourit et lui caressa le visage.

- Il va s'en prendre une quand il reviendra de son île.

Il la sortit de sa caisse et la posa sur le sol. Elle put voir l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs et au sol de marbre noir. Elle était dans le T10 de Melkor. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son placard et revint avec une petite fiole qu'il lui fit boire.

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle sentit la vie revenir dans ses membres. Elle voulut sauter au cou de Melkor mais il l'en empêcha.

- Tu es restée sans bouger pendant quelques jours, tu dois te ménager un peu.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance et répondit :

- Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tout était flou dans ma tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point je t'aimais.

- J'ai aussi des choses à me faire pardonner, ma chère Sulring. Alors on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, si tu veux bien.

- D'accord.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

Puis… Devant la violence de cette scène, nous préférons vous passer ce document consacré à la langouste : « contrairement à une idée très largement répandue, la langouste se nourrit exclusivement de fruits de mer, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester très humaine ». (ça en fait beaucoup, des docs sur la langouste, la prochaine fois, il y aura un doc sur la souris)

Pendant ce temps-là, de l'autre côté des Montagnes de la Terreur (celles qui encerclent Angband), Eärwen s'était réfugiée dans le royaume de Maedhros, qui recevait deux de ses frères, les jumeaux Amrod et Amras, qui, moins machistes que leur père, avait laissé pour quelques jours la direction de leur royaume à leurs épouses. Ils avaient accouru suite à une lettre envoyée par Maedhros disant qu'il avait retrouvé leur sœur.

- Dis-moi, cher frère, commença Amrod, comment fais-tu pour vivre aussi près d'Angband ?

- Tu me demandes si j'ai la trouille ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Vois-tu, depuis que Morgoth m'a suspendu en haut de la falaise par la main, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Et dans cette cité, tout le monde, y compris les femmes et les enfants est formé au combat dès son plus jeune âge, au cas où. De plus, mon royaume est vraiment minuscule donc, le Prince de la Nuit s'en fout.

- Tu disais que tu avais retrouvé notre sœur ? poursuivit Amrod.

- Très juste, Amras.

- Non, moi c'est Amrod.

- En même temps, si tu n'avais pas la même coupe de cheveux et la même tenue que ton frère, ça serait plus facile de vous différencier. Bref, j'ai retrouvé notre sœur. Mais elle n'est pas ici. Elle est à Angband.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là bas ? s'énerva un des deux jumeaux.

- Hé, j'y suis pour rien ! protesta Maedhros.

- Tu parles ! Tu l'as envoyée là bas pour qu'elle séduise Morgoth et ramène les Silmarils ?

- Mais t'as fumé les arbres de Valinor ? s'énerva Maedhros.

- Bon, intervint son jumeau plus calme, qu'est-ce que notre sœur fait chez notre pire ennemi ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui va advenir d'elle maintenant. Sulring a réussi à s'évader d'Angband avec sa suivante. Mais Sauron les a rattrapées et a ramené notre pauvre sœur dans l'enfer du Nord.

Eärwen s'avança vers eux et prit timidement la parole. A vrai dire, elle était assez impressionnée par la majesté et l'assurance des frères de Sulring. Cela dit, ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient tous trois d'ascendance royale.

- J'étais sa suivante, vos Altesses.

- N'en fais pas trop, ne nous parle pas comme au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non, lui, je l'appelais Chef, sur son ordre, ou Seigneur Melkor, précisa-t-elle. En fait, j'évitais de lui parler, la plupart du temps.

- Tu m'étonnes, commenta Maedhros.

- Sulring est sa 47ème concubine.

- Quoi ? rugit Amrod en se levant d'un bond. Je ne souffrirai pas une seconde de plus de savoir que Morgoth pose ses sales pattes sur ma sœur !

- Rassurez-vous, elle déteste cela.

_Enfin, elle détestait cela, au début, puis elle a fini par s'y faire, voire à apprécier… _pensa-t-elle. Cette seule idée lui donnait la nausée, mais elle pouvait aisément le comprendre, après tout, elle avait bien été quelques temps la maîtresse de Sauron.

- En dehors de cela, il ne lui fait pas de mal. En fait, il est très attaché à elle. Je dirais même qu'il est amoureux d'elle.

Les trois frères éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu te fous de nous ? articula Amrod (ou Amras).

- Mais rassurez-vous, elle le hait profondément.

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… _Eärwen priait Eru chaque jour pour que Sulring ouvre enfin les yeux et ne se laisse plus abuser par la gentillesse apparente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait bien des périodes dans sa vie où Sulring le détestait et lui faisait la tête, mais elle revenait toujours vers lui, quoi qu'il lui fasse, à elle ou à son peuple.

- Le problème est que, comment expliquer cela… disons que sa beauté est telle qu'elle a également volé le cœur de son fidèle serviteur (si on suppose qu'il en a un).

- Attends, tu parles de Sauron ?

- Oui.

Les trois frères accueillirent sa réponse par une nouvelle crise de rire.

- Du coup, Melkor et Sauron se battent (quasiment) pour l'avoir, et dernièrement, Sauron a été muté pour que Melkor puisse avoir Sulring pour lui tout seul.

- Attends, tu sous entends qu'elle s'est aussi fait Sauron ? questionna un des jumeaux.

- Ben, fatalement oui, sinon, il ne se serait pas fait muter.

- Remarque, ça peut être un bon plan pour emmerder Morgoth, surtout si elle le hait.

- Toujours est-il que nous devons la sortir de là, déclara Maedhros.

- Dis, petit frère, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? As-tu une armée suffisamment grande pour attaquer Morgoth et lui reprendre notre sœur ?

- Le seigneur Amrod a raison, commença Eärwen.

- Non, moi, c'est Amras, reprit-il.

- Bref, votre frère a raison. Ce serait une folie, car Melkor tient plus à votre sœur qu'à ses Silmarils.

- SES Silmarils ? explosa Maedhros. Ils appartiennent à ma famille ! Mon père a fait le serment de les récupérer, et nous l'avons suivi dans son serment !

_C'est pour ça que vous avez autant la poisse maintenant_... manqua de dire Eärwen.

- Du calme petit frère. Nous pouvons toujours essayer le chantage.

- Et on a de quoi faire pression ?

- Euh, non, répliqua le frère après une seconde de réflexion.

- On pourrait lui voler un Silmaril, suggéra l'autre jumeau.

- Amras, t'as fumé les arbres de Valinor ? répliqua son jumeau. Si nous ne pouvons pas récupérer Sulring, nous pouvons encore moins mettre la main sur les Silmarils. Sans compter qu'il est hors de question, si jamais nous en avons un, de l'échanger contre notre sœur.

- Alors il faudrait prendre Sauron en otage… proposa Eärwen.

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent les trois frères.

- En fait, Melkor ne peut pas le piffrer, mais il en a besoin, c'est pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore tué, malgré tous les coups qu'il lui a fait, notamment ses 200 paires de cornes. Après vous lui proposez de lui échanger Sauron contre vos Silmarils et votre sœur.

- Ca me paraît sensé, déclara Maedhros après quelques instants de réflexion. Surtout que je ne peux pas voir Sauron en peinture depuis qu'il s'est moqué de moi quand j'étais sur ma falaise. Ça lui ferait les pieds. Dis, Eärwen, tu sais où le trouver ?

- Melkor l'a envoyé…

- Une question, coupa un jumeau, pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas Morgoth, comme tout le monde ?

- On s'en fout, Amrod. Laisse la parler, répliqua Maedhros.

- Déformation professionnelle, expliqua-t-elle. Je l'appelais Morgoth au début, mais comme à chaque fois, il me faisait écarteler parce qu'il déteste ce surnom, j'ai fini par l'appeler Melkor. Bon, pour résumer, Sauron a été envoyé à Tol-Sirion, pour s'emparer de l'île.

- C'est une presqu-île.

- J'en sais rien, moi, c'est Sulring qui m'en a parlé. Je ne sais pas du tout où cet endroit se situe, donc il faudrait se grouiller de trouver Sauron avant qu'il ne devienne le maître de Tol-Sirion, sinon, il y érigera une forteresse et ses défenses seront aussi dures à percer qu'à Angband.

- Dis, toi qui connaît bien Sauron, quelles sont ses faiblesses ? questionna Maedhros.

- Les jolies filles. C'est un coureur de jupons et un dragueur incorrigible.

Les trois frères éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est bizarre, articula Maedhros dans son hilarité, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer Sauron en train de draguer. Quoique, physiquement, il n'est pas si mal.

- Bref, quasiment toutes les épouses du Chef, enfin, vous voyez de qui je parle, ont envie de se le faire. Mais j'ai une question, si on met la main dessus, on en fait quoi en attendant la réponse du Chef ?

Les trois frères se regardèrent.

- Et si on l'envoyait à Doriath, chez Melian ? proposa-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Ce royaume est protégé par le pouvoir d'une Maia…

- Nous sommes bannis de tous les royaumes elfes. Personne ne veut des fils de Fëanor, qui portent la poisse, et ont encore sur eux le sang de leurs semblables.

- Le problème est qu'il n'est pas humain, ni elfe, poursuivit Eärwen, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'origine de la malédiction de Mandos. On ne peut donc pas l'enterrer vivant avec une réserve d'air, ni sous l'eau, il a trop de pouvoir.

- On trouvera une solution, assura Maedhros. On pourra toujours l'empoisonner avec un poison lent et menacer Morgoth de ne pas lui donner d'antidote s'il ne fait pas ce qu'on attend de lui. Maintenant, il nous faut un plan pour le capturer.

N'importe qui entrant à ce moment-là dans la pièce aurait trouvé ces quatre elfes fous à lier, à chercher quelle femme elfe pouvait bien brancher Sauron. Ce que d'autres ignoraient était que les fils de Fëanor étaient prêts à tout pour récupérer leurs Silmarils, venger l'honneur de leur défunt père et récupérer leur sœur, quel qu'en soit le coût.

Pendant ce temps là, Melkor emmena Sulring dans son bureau. Celui-ci était immense, les murs étaient couverts de marbre noir, et tout le mobilier était noir.

_C'est bien un bureau de Seigneur des Ténèbres, _pensa Sulring.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver du blanc ? questionna Melkor.

- Mes appartements ont des murs et des meubles blancs. Je suis aussi habillée en blanc, comme toutes mes consoeurs.

- Vous êtes pures et innocentes, c'est pour ça.

_Ouais, enfin, c'est vite dit, _se dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le tiroir de sa table, et en ressortit une boîte, également noire.

- J'avais prévu de te le donner si jamais je te revoyais.

Elle l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un diadème de fer, dans lequel était serti un Silmaril.

- Après tout, il te revient de droit, tu es la fille de Fëanor.

Elle resta sans voix.

- C'est une excuse à deux balles, vu que je garde les deux autres, je l'admets.

- Merci, articula-t-elle en prenant la couronne en main.

Il la lui posa sur la tête. Bizarrement, elle ne pesait rien sur sa tête. Sulring avait une âme relativement pure, tout le contraire de son mari, donc un Silmaril ne pesait quasiment rien sur sa tête, car il était supposé porter le poids des péchés de son possesseur, plus exactement, le poids des crimes commis par la personne pour l'obtenir. De plus, il brûlait les mains de celui-ci s'il avait commis des mauvaises actions dans sa vie pour se l'approprier.

- Tu es maintenant mon égale. Tu siègeras à mes côtés dans la salle du trône et tu auras quasiment autant de pouvoir que moi, sur tout ce qui vit dans cette forteresse et dans mon royaume.

Ça vire vraiment aux feux de l'amour, cette histoire… je reconnais que je pourrais trouver plus original. Mais ça va s'améliorer par la suite.

Pour info, l'idée de prendre Sauron en otage n'est pas du tout évoquée dans le Silmarillion.


End file.
